Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mechtogans Revolution
by JesusST
Summary: Los luchadores se enfrentan a la mayor amenaza que han visto jamas. ¿Podran derrotar a la nueva amenaza de Mag Mel y Razenoid, los Bakugan Caos y los Mechtogan Mutantes, o sera el fin de los luchadores y la victoria del mal?
1. Prologo: El Prisionero Maligno

Yo: Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste...

Dan: O sino nos matara.

Yo: tu que haces aqui?!

Dan: Me traiste para que fuera comentarista.

Yo: ¿hice eso?

Shun: Si, lo hiciste, y ahora por tu culpa yo tambien tengo que estar aqui.

Yo: ¡¿TU TAMBIEN?! ¡ANDA YA, YA ES SUFICIENTE CON DAN, VETE CON TU NOVIA ALICE ANTES DE QUE LLAME A SEGURIDAD!

Shun: o.o ¡Lucha Bakugan, Ventus Taylean acción!

Yo: ¿? y eso para que?

Shun: ¡Te desafio! Si gano yo me quedare aqui y tu te iras.

Yo: -.- -a los cinco minutos Shun y Taylean salen derrotados y humillados- nadie me gana. Bueno, como hiba diciendo... Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino Noah seguiria siendo fan de Dan y se hubiera convertido en el nuevo luchador Subterra en el segundo arco de Mechtanium, y Mag Mel seguiria vivo con Razenoid y seria el villano final de todo Bakugan, ah, y por ultimo Fabia seria la novia de Dan.

Dan: O/O

Yo: Es mi opinion, asi que te callas. Tengo que deciros que este fic esta situado después de Gundalian Invaders, los personajes son de Mechtanium Surge la mayoria, ¿diferencias? varias. La primera es que hay un nuevo luchador... ¡Yo! y un Bakugan de la primera temporada muy querida pero que murio volvera. Como hiba diciendo, Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo si me pertenesco (?)

* * *

**Prologo: El prisionero maligno**

En una dimensión desconocida, un hombre con armadura dorada se encontraba sentado en un trono, inmovil pues muchas cosas parecidas a tentaculos negros le inmovilizaban. Detras suya, un gigantesco y horripilante Bakugan negro se encontraba en la misma situación, pero sus seis ojos rojos como la sangre reflejaban odio.

-Hace ya un año desde nuestra derrota. Y aun seguimos en esta situación. -dijo el hombre con armadura.-

-¡GRRRRRR! Esos malditos Guerreros de Vestroia... -dijo el Bakugan intentando liberarse en vano.-

-No te preocupes, pronto lo pagaran caro...

Flashback

En la dimensión del Nucleo Perfecto, los Seis Guerreros de Vestroia estaban luchando contra el mismo hombre de armadura dorada junto al Bakugan negro, del que ahora se podian ver sus rasgos mas claramente. Era una especie de dragón-araña-dinosaurio. Se veia que los Seis Guerreros hiban perdiendo, Oberus, Frosh y Claif estaban en las ultimas.

-¡Rendios Guerreros de Vestroia! ¡Entregadme el poder del Nucleo Perfecto! -dijo el hombre.

-¡Ja...jamas! ¡activar habilidades, Torbellino Aquos! -dijo Frosh activando su habilidad y lanzando un torbellino de agua por la boca.-

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Razenoid - 2400 Gs - 2200 Gs

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Ja, es patetico, sabia que los Bakugan Aquos erais los mas debiles! -dijo Razenoid, el horripilante Bakugan del hombre de armadura dorada.-

-Puede que separados seamos debiles, pero juntos los Seis Atributos Bakugan... ¡somos invencibles! -dijo Lars Lion preparando su habilidad- ¡activar habilidades...!

-¡No podras, abrir carta inicio! -dijo el hombre dorado abriendo la carta inicio y liberando una gran oscuridad que atrapo a Lars Lion- ¡Cadenas silenciosas Darkus! Preparate para ser enviada a la Dimensión Maldita, pues ese es el efecto de esta carta sobre los Bakugans de atributo Haos. -una entrada a la Dimensión Maldita se abrio, y la oscuridad que atrapo a Lars Lion se conviertieron en cadenas que la arrastraban a aquella entrada.-

-¡No, no lo permitiremos! ¡activar habilidades, Espejo Subterra! -Claif activo su habilidad y el espejo de su martillo reflejo la carta inicio del hombre de armadura dorada, las cadenas encadenaron a Razenoid y empezaron a arrastrarlo hacia la entrada a aquella horrible dimensión.-

-Muy inteligente guerrero Subterra, pero eso no te servira con mi Razenoid. ¡Activar habilidades...!

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡activar habilidades, Reflejo Magico Darkus! esta habilidad absorvera cualquier habilidad tuya para devolvertela mas fuerte, intenta escapar y tu final sera mas cercano Razenoid. -dijo Exedra a la vez que el gran ojo que poseia en su parte baja se abria dispuesta a absorver la habilidad de Razenoid.-

-Jajajaja. Fantastico, que pena que no compartamos la misma opinión Exedra, podrias haber sido mi comandante Bakugan. ¡Pero esto se acabo, activar habilidades, Disolvente Raze! -los ojos de Razenoid brillaron con fuerza y de pronto los Seis Guerreros se sintieron sin energia.- Disolvente Raze es una habilidad que ''disuelve'' todas las habilidades y cartas inicio activadas en la batalla, y no puede ser bloqueada ya que no tiene atributo, es unica de Razenoid. ¡Intentad superar esto, viejos! -dijo el hombre de armadura dorada.-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SOIS PATETICOS GUERREROS DE VESTROIA! ¡NO PODRIAIS DERROTARME NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS! -dijo Razenoid a la vez que las cadenas que le sujetaban y la entrada a la Dimensión Maldita desaparecian.-

-Jamas sucumbiremos ante alguien maligno como vosotros, ¡el Nucleo Perfecto nunca sera vuestro, activar habilidades, Dispel Roa! Esta habilidad devuelve a todos los Bakugans a su potencia G original. -dijo Apollonir, activando su habilidad.

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Razenoid - 2200 Gs - 1200 Gs

Aumento de potencia de los Seis Guerreros de Vestroia - 1400 Gs - 3000 Gs

-¡Imposible! Como es que una habilidad así existe...

-Ahora es nuestro turno, ¡Frosh, Oberus, Claif, recuperaros bajo mi habilidad, activar habilidades, Flecha de Sagitario! -dijo Lars Lion activando su habilidad y lanzando una flecha que estallo en un resplandor blanco que recupero por completo a Frosh, Oberus y Claif.-

-¡Razenoid, preparate para desaparecer! -dijo Oberus preparandose para activar una habilidad.-

-¡Tu desapareceras, activar habilidades, Eliminación Meteoro! -dijo el hombre a la vez que Razenoid acumulaba energia en sus garras para luego dispararla en forma de multiples disparos.-

Aumento de potencia de Darkus Razenoid - 1200 Gs - 1500 Gs

-De eso nada, activar habilidades, Protector Ventus. -dijo Oberus a la vez que hacia aparecer un escudo protector que hizo desaparecer la Elminación Meteoro como si nada.-

Aumento de potencia de Ventus Oberus - 500 Gs - 800 Gs - 6 Guerreros de Vestroia: 3000 Gs - 3300 Gs

-¡Llego el momento final, compañeros, transmitidme vuestro poder para acabar con este Bakugan corrupto y su compañero! -dijo Exedra con desición.

-¡Nuestra energia es tuya Exedra! -dijeron los otros cinco guerreros.-

-Activar habilidad doble, ¡Gran Energia y Magia Final! -los Seis Guerreros brillaron fuertemente con un aura de sus atributos y luego esta energia paso a Exedra.-

Aumento de potencia de 6 Guerreros Vestroia (Gran Energia) - 3300 Gs - 6300 Gs

Aumento de potencia de Darkus Exedra (Magia Final) - 500 Gs - 6400 Gs

-¡Aquí acaba todo, no perderemos este combate, el Nucleo sera nuestro, Y VOSOTROS CAEREIS VIEJAS LEYENDAS! -dijo Razenoid rugiendo con fuerza.

-¡Activar habilidades, Eclipse Flash! -dijo el hombre a la vez que Razenoid disparaba de su boca un gigantesco rayo maligno.-

Aumento de potencia de Darkus Razenoid - 1200 - 1300

-Patetico, activar habilidad triple, Martillo Nebula, Magia Gravitacional y Ojos de Destrucción. -dijo Exedra a la vez que activaba aquellas tres habilidades, el ojo de su parte baja se abrio y brillo siniestramente.-

Transferencia de potencia entre Darkus Razenoid y Darkus Exedra (Ojos de Destrucción) - 1300 Gs - 1000 Gs - 6400 Gs - 6700 Gs

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Razenoid (Martillo Nebula) - 1000 Gs - 600 Gs

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Razenoid (Magia Gravitacional) - 600 Gs - 200 Gs

-¡Imposible! ¡No hay Bakugan capaz de soportar tan alta cantidad de potencia! -dijo el hombre de armadura dorada.-

-¡ME DA IGUAL, SU PODER SERA MI ALIMENTO! ¡ACTIVA LA HABILIDAD CAOTICA! -dijo Razenoid rugiendo con mucha fuerza.-

-¡Jejejeje, PREPARAOS PARA MORIR! ¡Activar habilidad caotica, Aniquilador de Atributo! -dijo el hombre a la vez que Razenoid hacia aparecer una esfera de energia negra que lanzo al cielo haciendose mas grande, poco a poco la esfera empezo a absorver la potencia de todos los Bakugans.-

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Exedra - 6700 Gs - 6200 Gs

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Razenoid - 200 Gs - 150 Gs

-Ya veo, cuanta mas potencia tenga mas poderoso sera el efecto de esa habilidad, y es mas, esta absorviendo mi energia de atributo poco a poco, es una habilidad muy malvada, jamas habia visto algo tan maligno... Pero es muy lenta, ¡y lo aprovechare, activar habilidades, Mirada Demoniaca Perfecta! -dijo Exedra a la vez que sus siete cabezas lanzaron siete grandes rayos que impactaron contra Razenoid obligandolo a caer al suelo, derrotado y fulminado por la increible potencia de aquel ataque.-

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Razenoid - 150 Gs - 0 Gs

Aumento de potencia de Darkus Exedra - 6200 Gs - 7000 Gs

-¡Jajajaja! -se rio el hombre de armadura.-

-¿De que te ries? Acabas de ser derrotado por nosotros, el nucleo no sera tuyo. -dijo Apollonir.-

-Tal vez... ¡Pero regresare, y la proxima vez me asegurare de que el nucleo sea mio! -grito el hombre.-

-¡Y YO OS DESPEDAZARE Y DEVORARE VUESTRAS ENERGIAS DE ATRIBUTO! -grito Razenoid levantandose con exfuerzo.-

-¡Jamas aprendereis, es hora de que se os castigue! -grito Frosh.

-Es vuestro final... Mag Mel y Razenoid. -dijo Claif revelando el nombre del hombre de armadura.-

-Hasta aqui llegasteis. -dijo Lars Lion recuperandose.-

-¡Aqui acabo todo, activar habilidad grupal! -dijo Apollonir mostrando un aura de fuego y su energia de atributo, lo mismo hicieron los otros guerreros.-

-¡DA IGUAL LO QUE HAGAIS, VOLVEREMOS Y EL NUCLEO PERFECTO SERA NUESTRO, EL FIN DE TODO SERA PRONTO, MUAJAJAJAJA! -dijeron Mag Mel y Razenoid a la vez.-

-¡Sellado de Atributo Perfecto! -dijeron los seis guerreros a la vez que combinaban parte de sus energias de atributo para crear una gran prisión alrededor de Mag Mel y Razenoid, de esta salieron muchos tentaculos negros propiciados por la energia Darkus que los inmovilizaron, por ultimo la prision se cerro por completo teniendo aspecto de una gigantesca esfera roja.

Fin Flashback

-Nuestros siervos ya estan en el Mundo Humano consiguiendo Energia Caos para liberarnos... y cuando lo logren solo tendremos que conseguir la Llave y la Puerta para estar completos, no es necesario tener el Nucleo o las Energias de atributo. Pero quienes las tienen son Dan Kuso... -dijo Mag Mel.-

-¡Y DRAGO! ¡GRRRRR! -rugio Razenoid.-

-Tranquilo Razenoid... Cuando volvamos a estar libres y completos, destruiremos a los Guerreros de Vestroia y a Drago, el Nucleo Perfecto y las Energias de Atributo seran nuestros, y nada se interpondra en nuestra venganza suprema. -dijo Mag Mel tranquilamente.-

-¡GRRRR, PREPARAOS, QUEDA POCO TIEMPO PARA VUESTRA DESTRUCCIÓN! -dijo Razenoid.-

-Jajajaja. Vivid tranquilos mientras humanos, gundalianos, neathianos, vestales, Bakugans... que pronto llegara la hora de vuestra aniquilación.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Yo: ¿que os parece? Mag Mel y Razenoid son los villanos principales de Mechtanium Surge (primer arco), son para mi y mucha gente los mayores villanos de todo Bakugan, pero como ya dije arriba, **NO ME PERTENECEN**. Espero que les haya gustado, pronto veran el capitulo 01, no sera tan largo como este prologo, pero tampoco sera muy corto. ¡Adios hasta entonces!

Dan: ¡Lucha Bakugan!

Yo: ¡¿Que no te hibas?!

Dan: Me pagan por decir Lucha Bakugan xD

Yo: Ah, ¿y sabes que por salir aqui tambien me tienes que dar una parte del dinero?

Dan: ¿QUE? O.O

Yo: xD


	2. Cap 01: El nuevo Interespacio

Yo: ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Lei los reviews mandados y os doy las gracias... y alguien mas tambien quiere darosla.

Dan: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Yo: O lo haces o le digo a Spectra que tire a Drago al volcan.

Dan: ¡NOOOOO!

Yo: Jejejeje...

Flashback

Yo: Spectra, gracias por venir, tengo que pedirte un favor. ¡Secuestra a Drago y llevalo a un volcan?

Spectra: O.O ¿y porque hiba a hacer eso?

Yo: Porque si no lo haces le revelare la ubicación de la mansion Clay a Ace... y ya sabes que significa eso.

Spectra: ¡NOOOO, MI HERMANA Y ESE IDIOTA SALDRAN JUNTOS!

Yo: soy malvado xD

Fin Flashback

Dan: Ok lo hare... ¡Gracias por los reviews! y ahora dame a Drago.

Yo: OK... -saca un comunicador vestal- Spectra, devuelvele a Dan a Drago.

Spectra: ¿...se lo diras al idiota?

Yo: No -.- -aparece Spectra y le devuelve a Dan a Drago- Bueno, y ahora que ya terminamos dire lo de siempre. **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo si me pertenesco (?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: El nuevo Interespacio**

En una gran sala llena de ordenadores se encontraba un chico de pelo corto castaño, ojos del mismo color y vestido de negro (como Dan en Gundalian Invaders pero de negro), era por la noche y la sala solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la pantalla de un gran ordenador en el centro de esta.

-...que sueño tengo... pero debo terminarlo... Marucho me confio esta tarea a mi... pero tengo tanto sueño... -dijo el chico mientras tecleaba una gran pantalla tactil del ordenador.- ¡No, debo seguir! La creación de este nuevo Interespacio Bakugan depende de mi. Veamos, las zonas A, B, C, D e I estan listas pero... no entiendo por que la zona Z y la X siguen sin funcionar... los reactores dimensionales estan funcionando correctamente con los Datos Fantasmas, asi que es de suponer que introduciendo la energia de los reactores en la estructura principal del sistema este permita la creación de un espacio digital seguro y habitable... pero por mucho que lo intento, estas dos zonas son imposibles de activar... mmm... -dijo el chico cuando de pronto detras suya...-

-¡Hola Jesús! -dijo Marucho surgiendo de las sombras y sorprendiendo a Jesús.-

-¡Marucho! No me des esos sustos, ¿no se suponia que estabas durmiendo? -dijo Jesús aun sorprendido.-

-Jeje, Dan me dijo que merecia un descanso y tras un largo rato insistiendo me convencio asi que... -fue interrumpido.-

-Me engañaste para que hiciera el trabajo por ti. -dijo Jesús con cara de ¬¬.-

-Lo siento. ¿Como vas?

-Regular... la estructura digital del Interespacio esta completa en un 90%, no consigo activar las zonas X y Z. E intentado como veras regular la cantidad de Datos Fantasmas usados para hacer que funcionen pero no lo logro. Soy un desastre... creo que no debiste elegirme para ayudarte a crear el Interespacio, Marucho. -dijo Jesús con cara triste.-

-No digas eso, lo has echo lo mejor que has podido, no habría podido elegir a nadie mejor para ayudarme. -dijo Marucho.

-Si que hubieras podido, se sobre las aventuras de los Luchadores, se como salvasteis Neathia y Gundalia. ¿Por que no le pediste ayuda a tu amigo Ren? El fue quien te ayudo a crear el Interespacio original, ¿no? -pregunto Jesús.

-Si pero el ahora es el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Gundalia y esta muy ocupado. Además, no solo fui yo quien te elegi, Dan y los otros tambien quisieron que fueras tu quien nos ayudara. Eres el mejor informatico de la ciudad, y solo tienes 16 años. -dijo asombrado Marucho.

-...gracias. Tienes razón, ¡puedo hacerlo! debe de haber alguna forma de hacer llegar los Datos Fantasmas a esas dos zonas tan alejadas... tal vez conectando el Interespacio con algún otro espacio dimensional cercano... el paso de datos seria mas cercano y los datos podrian fluir... ahora solo queda ver si ahí algo así... -dice mientras teclea un monton de veces la pantalla tactil del ordenador, entonces una alerta suena.- ¡Lo encontre! Solo debo crear un enlace que conecte este espacio con las zona los datos podran fluir.

-¡Bien echo! Deja que te ayude. -empieza a introducir muchas claves y de pronto otra alarma suena.-

Enlace creado, paso de datos cargando... 20%... 40%... 80%... ¡Zona activadas! La estructura principal del sistema Interespacio Bakugan esta activa, rastreando posibles problemas... No se encontró ningún virus.

-¡Perfecto, ya esta lista la estructura! Ahora solo queda lo mas dificil... en esto ya no podre ayudar. -dijo Jesús encendiendo la luz y apagando el ordenador del centro.-

-Si, queda crear un digitalizador de cuerpos por el que la gente se pueda convertir en datos y transportarse al Interespacio. De todos modos muchas gracias, ahora la estructura del Mega Interespacio Bakugan esta lista para su funcionamiento. -dijo Marucho sonriendo.

-Si... supongo que ya termino mi trabajo aquí... un placer haber ayudado a los luchadores. -dijo alejandose de la sala.

-No solo nos has ayudado a nosotros, tambien a todos los luchadores del mundo. ¿No quieres probar el Interespacio cuando este listo? -dijo Marucho.-

-...¡Ok! Avisame cuando este listo todo, tengo ganas de ver como a quedado todo. Dale saludos al resto. -dijo saliendo de la sala.

* * *

**Tres dias despues...**

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, en la casa del luchador Pyrus, compañero del legendario Drago, Dan Kuso se acababa de levantar. Llevaba ropa nueva que compró después de salvar Neathia y volver a casa (va vestido como en Mechtanium Surge).

-¡Buenos dias Drago! ¿Estas listo para ver el Interespacio? -pregunto Dan al ver como Drago se abria.

-¡Buenos dias Dan! Si, estoy listo. Marucho dijo que había quedado genial. -dijo Drago.-

-Si, no me extraña, el y Jesús estuvieron trabajando muy duro para crear el nuevo Interespacio. Lo que me recuerda...

-Probablemente lo descubrio y ahora te busca para matarte. -se rio Drago.

-¡Marucho necesitaba descansar! Bueno, venga, vamos Drago. -Drago se subio al hombro de Dan y estos bajaron de su habitación.- ¡Hasta luego mamá!

-¡Hasta luego Dan, no vuelvas tarde! -dijo la madre de Dan despidiendose de su hijo, que salia a la calle corriendo.-

-Nos dijeron que nos recogerian en el parque... pero a estas horas... -dijo Dan corriendo en dirección al parque.-

-Marucho es una caja de sorpresas... ya veras que... ¡wow! -al llegar al parque se encuentran con una limusina.-

-¡Esto es pasarse! -dijo mientras que Kato, el mayordomo de Marucho salia de la limusina.-

-Señorito Dan, le estaba esperando. Por favor suba. -dijo tranquilamente y con respeto Kato mientras que Dan se subia a la limusina, que era enorme por dentro, cuando lo hizo se sorprendio al encontrar a Jesús tambien dentro.-

-¡Dan! Que coincidencia, creia que ya estarias en el Interespacio... Lo que me recuerda, ¡POR TU CULPA AHORA ESTOY MUERTO DE SUEÑO! -grito Jesús mientras intentaba extrangular a Dan.-

-¡Jajajaja! -se rio Drago.-

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente... la proxima vez te mato. -dijo Jesús aun un poco enfadado.

El siguiente cuarto de hora Dan y Jesús se pasaron hablando de como seria el Interespacio, estuvieron tan entretenidos hablando que no se dieron cuenta de que Drago sin querer se asomo a la ventana de la limusina y se cayo, tuvieron que volver a buscarle. Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio del Interespacio...

-¡Por fin! ¡Corre Dan, los demas ya estaran en el Mega Interespacio! -grito Jesús mientras que entraba al edificio.

-El edificio es gigantesco... -dijo Drago asombrado.

-Si, pero lo mejor es lo de dentro. -dijo Dan entrando tambien al edificio, cuando lo hizo empezo a buscar la sala de teletransportadores de los luchadores.

-Dan, Dan... ¡DAN! -grito Drago.

-¡Que!

-La sala esta a la derecha -.- -dijo Drago intentando señalar un cartel que ponia ''PRIVADO, SOLO PARA LOS LUCHADORES ORIGINALES''.

-Gracias compañero. -contesto Dan entrando a la sala correspondiente y colocandose en un teletransportador.

Ya en el Mega Interespacio Bakugan, Dan por fin aparecio sorprendiendose al ver ni nada mas ni nada menos que todos los luchadores: Shun, Alice, Runo, Marucho, Julie y tambien estaba Jesús.

-Has tardado mucho Dan. -dijo Shun sonriendo junto con Taylean, vestian igual que en su viaje para salvar Nueva Vestroia de los Vexos.

-Ya creiamos que no vendrias. -dijo Runo sonriendo tambien junto a Tigrera.

-Con el trabajo que les costo a Jesús y a Marucho, menos mal que viniste. -dijo Alice con Hydranoid en el hombro.-

-Alice y yo os hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo. -dijo Hydranoid.

-Vaya, que raro que hables Hydranoid. No eres muy hablador. -dijo Julie sorprendida con Gorem tambien en el hombro.-

-Perdon chicos, no encontraba la sala de teletransportadores. Asi que esto es el Mega Interespacio Bakugan. ¡Que wuai! -grito Dan maravillado.-

-Nos costo mucho lograr crear este Interespacio... pero merece la pena, ahora podre ver como luchadores de todo el mundo disfrutan con algo que en parte e creado yo. -dijo Jesús sonriendo mucho.

-¡GRRRR! -gruño Tristar alterado saltando del hombro de Marucho al suelo-

-¡¿Que te pasa Tristar?! -pregunto Marucho tambien alterado.-

-¡Siento... algo extraño! -grito Tristar.

-¡Yo tambien lo siento Julie! -grito Gorem desde el hombro de Julie.-

-¡Es una sensación muy fuerte...! -añadio Tigrera desde el hombro de Runo.-

-¡Siento como si las dimensiones se desestabilizaran! -dijo gritando Hydranoid.-

-Dan, yo tambien lo noto... algo extraño pasa... ¡AAAAAAH! -de pronto Drago cayo al suelo y se cerro.-

-¡DRAGO! -grito con fuerza Dan acercandose a Drago.

-¿Que... que esta pasando? -pregunto asustado Jesus.-

* * *

En la prisión del maligno Mag Mel y su Bakugan Razenoid, de pronto los tentaculos negros empezaron a recibir una extraña energia.

-Jajajaja. Lo logramos Razenoid, localize un sitio perfecto para reunir Energia Caos, el Interespacio Bakugan. Y lo que es mejor, los administradores de ese espacio digital son los propios luchadores originales. Creo que es hora de que nuestros siervos vayan a ese lugar y empiezen a reunir energia. ¡VENID A MI! -grito Mag Mel y ante el aparecieron seis personas encapuchadas inclinadas con gran respeto ante el.- Vosotros sois los Guerreros de la Venganza, id al Interespacio Bakugan con formas humanas, y combatid para generar toda la Energia Caos que necesito para poder liberarme.

-¡Si, Maestro Mag Mel! -dijeron los seis encapuchados.-

-Tomad esto, os servira para las batallas. -dijo Mag Mel y de pronto, seis cascarones alrededor de Razenoid empezaron a abrirse.-

-¡USADLOS PARA DESTRUIR TODO LO QUE SE OS PONGA EN CAMINO, Y REUNID LA ENERGIA NECESARIA PARA LIBERARNOS! -rugio Razenoid a la vez que los seis cascarones se abrieron y seis bolas Bakugan cubiertas de llamas malignas surgieron, estos cayeron sobre los encapuchados, que los cojieron enseguida provocando que las llamas se extinguieran.-

-Pronto sera libre maestro. -dijo uno de los encapuchados para luego ser teletransportados los seis fuera del lugar, entonces a lo lejos de Mag Mel y Razenoid aparecio Drago en su forma real, Titanium Dragonoid.

-¿Que es este lugar...? ¿Donde estoy? -pregunto Drago extrañado.

-Bienvenido Drago... ¡a mi prisión! -grito Mag Mel captando la atención de Drago.-

-¡¿Quien eres tu?! ¡¿Y porque me has llevado aquí?! -pregunto Drago.-

-¡TU FUISTE QUIEN VINISTE AQUI DRAGO, GRRRR! ¡PRONTO TU PODER SERA MIO! -rugio Razenoid.-

-¡¿Quien eres tu?! ¡Nunca había visto a un Bakugan tan horripilante y con un aura tan maligna como la tuya! -dijo Drago asombrado.

-¿Que quienes somos? Pronto lo averiguaras, os queda poco tiempo a ti y a Dan Kuso. ¡Pronto vuestro poder sera nuestro!

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?! -grito Drago aterrado mientras que la oscuridad lo consumia y sentia como si Razenoid se acercaba mas a el.-

-¡TU PEOR PESADILLA DRAGO! -dijo Razenoid levantando su brazo y dirigiendolo a Drago con intención de desgarrarlo por completo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grito aterrado Drago para luego desaparecer.

-Calmate Razenoid, se a ido. La conexión mental a terminado. -dijo con calma Mag Mel mientras que Razenoid volvia a la normalidad.-

-ESE ESTUPIDO PRONTO SABRA QUIEN ES EL VERDADERO BAKUGAN MAXIMO. -dijo Razenoid.

-Mientras tanto dejemos que nuestros siervos se ocupen de ellos, te juro Dan Kuso, que llegara el día en que nos venguemos de ti, Drago y todo el universo. Y cuando ese día llegue, ni los Seis Guerreros de Vestroia, el Nucleo Perfecto y el Código Eva juntos, podran salvaros de vuestra aniquilación. -dijo Mag Mel mientras lo seis ojos de su armadura brillaban siniestramente.-

* * *

-¡DRAGO! ¡¿Drago, estas bien?! -pregunto Dan preocupado por Drago, que acabab de despertar.

-Si... lo estoy... ¿a sido todo... una pesadilla? -dijo Drago recuperandose.

-De pronto todos los Bakugans empezaron a notar algo extraño y tu caiste al suelo desmayado. -dijo Dan ya mas tranquilo.

-A lo mejor es un problema del Interespacio, ahora lo revisare. -dijo Marucho.

-Mientras tanto sera mejor salir de aquí... -dijo Shun.

-¿Esto es el nuevo Mega Interespacio Bakugan? -pregunto un chico de unos 17 años, pelo gris y chaqueta negra apareciendo de la nada junto a cinco personas mas.

-Si, pero aun no a sido abierto al publico. ¿Como habeis entrado? ¿Y quienes sois? -pregunto Jesús.

-Lo siento, vimos muchos carteles y entramos al edificio y luego entramos aqui creyendo que ya estaba abierto. Y respecto a quienes somos, yo me llamo Sellón, y soy una luchadora Ventus. -dijo otra de las seis personas, una chica de pelo largo de color azul oscuro/negro y ojos verdes, vestida con una ropa muy rara.

-Yo soy Anubias, un luchador Darkus. Estamos entusiasmados con el nuevo Interespacio. -dijo Anubias.

-Mi nombre es Blaze, soy una luchadora de atributo Pyrus. Esperamos que el Interespacio pronto este abierto.  
-dijo una chica de pelo largo y rojo, con pendientes amarillos y vestida con una camisa naranja y unos pantalones rojos.

-Mis amigos me llaman Aqua, como mi mote dice uso el atributo Aquos. -dijo otra chica, de pelo corto y color azul claro, vestida con una camisa azul oscura, una chaqueta azul clara y unos pantalones baqueros cortos.

-Soy Terro, que no se os olvide, mi atributo favorito es Subterra. Sentimos el haber entrado sin permiso. -dijo un chico de pelo largo pero sujeto como el de Shun, rubio y vestido con una chaqueta marrón, camiseta blanca y unos largos pantalones negros y marrones.

-Y por ultimo yo, me llaman Xeo, uso el atributo Haos. -contesto un ultimo chico, de pelo corto negro y ojos amarillos, vestia una camisa blanca y amarilla y unos pantalones largos amarillos tambien.

-Wow, si que sois muchos. Pero tendreis que iros por ahora, vamos a rastrear errores en el Interespacio. -dijo Runo sorprendida por la cantidad de gente.

-Lo sentimos. -dijeron Alice y Hydranoid.

-No pasa nada... pero quiero una compensación... ¡Un combate contra ti, Dan Kuso! -dijo Anubias señalando a Dan.

-Mmm, ok. ¡Acepto, pero que sepas que Drago y yo somos invencibles! -grito Dan.

-Pues hasta entonces. Vamos Anubias. -dijo Blaze y todos se marcharon del Interespacio.

Ya se habian ido todos, Marucho, Jesús, Alice y Shun, que se habian quedado para comprobar el estado del Interespacio, descubrieron para asombro que jamas hubo algun error y se marcharon... Por la noche en un rincon del edificio...

-Parece que se lo han creido. -dijo Anubias saliendo de las sombras.

-Ha sido muy facil. -dijo Sellon apareciendo.

-Son muy tontos, es taaan facil engañarlos. -dijo Aqua con tono burlón.

-No nos confiemos, son los luchadores originales al fin y al cabo. -dijo Xeo.

-¿No estaras diciendo que les tienes miedo Xeo? El maestro Mag Mel nos ha confiado Bakugans muy poderosos. Es imposible que perdamos. -dijo Terro burlandose de Xeo.

-Terro tiene razón, ¿visteis a esas Runo y Julie? Son tan pateticas, tengo unas ganar de derrotarlas en combate increibles. -dijo Blaze riendose.

-De acuerdo, mañana que abre el Interespacio iniciaremos el plan. Pero recordad, ¡Kuso es mio! -dijo Anubias.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Yo: ¿que os parecio? Los Guerreros de la Venganza parecen muy duros. ¿crees que saldras de esta Dan?

Dan: O.O

Yo: ¿Dan?

Dan: O.O

Yo: Dan, ¡Fabia, Runo y Alice estan desnudas!

Dan y Shun: ¡¿DONDE?!

Yo: xDDDDDD espera, ¿de donde has salido tu Shun?

Shun: eeeeh... pues...

Alice: ¡SHUN PERVERTIDO! -se convierte en Mascara-

Mascara: ¡MUERE! ¡Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid acción! -Hydranoid aparece y activa su sierra y empieza a perseguir a Shun-

Shun: ¡SOCORRO!

Yo: y por cosas como esta Mascara mola, xDDDDDD Bueno, Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo y la mayoria de los Guerreros de la Venganza si. ¡Adios!


	3. Cap 02: Anubias Horridian el Duo Darkus

Yo: aqui estoy con el cap 02 que se me a borrado ya dos veces... no una sino DOS! estoy harto, pero a la tercera va la vencida... advierto que el cap es MUUUUUY CORTO! lo e recortado mucho porque estoy enfermo y no voy a volver a escribir todo lo que tenia (QUE ERA MUCHISIMO): cosas que e recortado:

-Pesadilla/encuentro de Dan sobre Mag Mel.

-Conversación de Dan y Drago sobre esto.

Yo: lo siento, proximamente sustituire este cap por el completo, pero por ahora lo dejaremos asi. Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo (?) y la mayoria de los Guerreros de la Venganza... Pensandolo mejor, tampoco e recortado mucho.

* * *

Dan y Drago acababan de entrar al Interespacio. Tras una charla sobre las pesadillas que han tenido sobre un hombre de armadura dorada, decidieron reunirse con Marucho y Shun para entrenar.

-Drago, intentemos olvidar lo ocurrido sobre ese hombre... -dijo Dan.

-Si, tienes razón. -dijo Drago a la vez que los dos se colocaban en el teletransportador.

-Además... no pueden existir un hombre y un Bakugan así ¿no? -dijo Dan mientras era teletransportado.

**En el Interespacio...**

-Ya hace mucho que los esperabamos... pero siguen sin llegar. -dijo Jesús aburrido, asi que activo su Bakumeter 2.0 mostrando en una gran pantalla el conocido programa ''HELLO MIKUS''.- Veamos que dice Haibaku hoy... puede que el MUY TRAIDOR me haya rechazado cuando quise que me contratara pero...

-¡¿VES HELLO MIKUS?! -dijeron Dan y Drago apareciendo por sorpresa.

-¡Dan, Drago! Cuidado con esos sustos, casi me matas. -dijo Jesús.

-¡¿VES HELLO MIKUS?! -repitieron.

-¿Que os pasa? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo... -dijo Jesús.

-¡VES HELLO MIKUS! Ese maldito programa... -dijo Dan

-Pero si lo presenta tu primo, tu querido primo Haibaku. -dijo Jesús.

-Ese Haibaku es un cotilla de mucho cuidado. -dijo Drago.

-Tienes razón Drago... ¡ES UN SUPER COTILLA! -grito Dan.

-Vamos... a mi me gusta el programa, dice cotilleos vuestros increibles. -dijo Jesús.

-¡ESOS COTILLEOS SON FALSO! -grito Drago.

-Eso lo dices porque revelaron el otro día tu relación con Tigrerra... -dijo JEsús.

-¡CALLATE! -grito Drago.

-Jajajaja. Ok, ¿sabeis que es esto? -dijo señalando el Bakumeter 2.0.

-¿Que es eso? -dijeron Dan y Drago a la vez.

-Lo sabia. Lo llamo Bakumeter 2.0, al igual que el Interespacio a mejorado, tambien deberia el Bakumeter. Puede proyectar las cartas de habilidades, y materealizar los equipos de combate mas rapido. Es una invención mia usando como base los cristales de la armadura de los caballeros de Neathia. -dijo Jesús sorprendiendo a Dan y Drago.

-¿Como sabes...? -pregunta Dan.

-Ya sabeis que lo se todo sobre los luchadores, desde como creasteis el juego, a la batalla para salvar el Orbe Sagrado de las manos de Barodius y Dharak. -dijo Jesús.

-Pero aun así te niegas a tener un Bakugan. -dice Dan causando que Jesús dejara de sonreir.

-...Dan... por favor, no mencionas mas eso... -dijo Jesús.

-Ok. Pero... ¿donde estan Shun y Marucho? -pregunta Dan.

-Estan esperandote desde hace rato en el estadio 304... -dijo Jesús y antes de que se diera cuenta Dan y Drago se habian marchado corriendo.- ¿Sabran que el Bakumeter proyecta un portal que lleva directamente al estadio? -dijo Jesús proyectando con su Bakumeter 2.0 un portal.

-¡Venga Drago! ¡Debemos llegar! -dijo Dan corriendo.

-Creo que Jesús nos dijo algo pero... ¿que habra sido? -dijo Drago.

-¡No importa, venga, ya lo veo! -dijo Dan.

-Es la entrada a la Zona C, el estadio 304 esta en la zona Z. -dijo Jesús apareciendo por un portal.

-¡AAAAAAAH! -grito Dan.

-Sabia que os equivocariais... ¡Venid conmigo! ¡Estadio 304, zona Z! -dijo Jesús proyectando un portal.

-Jejeje, ya lo sabiamos. -dijo Dan cruzando el portal.

-Si... claro. -dijo Jesús cruzandolo tambien.

El estadio 304 era enorme, los asientos de publico levitaban y al abrir el campo se elevaban para evitar accidentes, en el centro de este se encontraban Shun y Marucho. El primero vestia como en su viaje para derrotar a los Vexos junto a la Resistencia y el resto, y el segundo seguia vistiendo la misma ropa.

-Por fin llegasteis. -dijo Shun.

-Tardasteis mucho. -dijo Marucho.

-El idiota de Dan se fue sin que le enseñara a proyectar los portales. -dijo Jesús como si tal cosa.

-¡No fue mi culpa! -dijo Dan.

-Si que lo fue. -dijo Drago.

-¿Hasta tu lo dices Drago? -dijo decepcionado Drago.

-Lo siento pero es verdad...

-Si muy bien... ¡vamos al combate! -dijo Jesús apareciendo por un portal en la zona del publico.- ¡Campo Bakugan abierto! -de pronto el estadio se agrando tomando el aspecto de un gran bosque.

-¡Wuau! -dijo Tristar desde el hombro de Marucho.

-Es impresionante. -dijo Taylean.

-Bah, no es nada. Os impresionais con facilidad cuando fuisteis vosotros los primeros en crear el Interespacio. Yo solo descubrí la manera de hacer encajar los Datos Fantasmas con la estructura del sistema para que la energia llegara a todos lados. Marucho hizo casi todo. -admitio Jesús.- Recordad que es un entrenamiento, el propio Interespacio ha puesto la Carta Inicio.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar y luchemos. ¿Listo Drago? -dijo Dan.

-¡Cuando quieras!

-¿Preparado Taylean? -pregunto Shun.

-Si.

-¿Listo para luchar Tristar? -pregunto Marucho tambien.

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Pues entonces Lucha Bakugan! -dijeron los tres a la vez tirando a los tres Bakugans al campo

-¡Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid acción! -dijo Dan mientras que Drago aparecia en su forma real.

-¡Ventus Taylean acción! -dijo Shun mientras que Taylean aparecia.

-¡Aquos Tristar acción! -dijo Marucho a la vez que Tristar surgia.

Drago se integra con 1200 Gs, Taylean se integra con 900 Gs, Tristar se integra con 900 Gs.

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz ahora Drago. ¡Activar habilidades, Serie Dragón! -dijo Dan mientras proyectaba la habilidad y Drago lanzaba bolas de fuego.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Activar habilidades, Mina Aquos! -dijo Marucho activando la habilidad a la vez que Tristar lanzaba bolas de agua desde sus hombros que explotaban en muchisima agua anulando la habilidad de Drago.

Reducción de potencia de Drago - 1200 Gs - 1100 Gs

-¡Ahora me toca a mi! ¡Activar habilidades, Torbellino de Espadas! -dijo Shun mientras que Taylean se convertia en un torbellino afilado que cortaba todo a su paso y dañando a Drago.

-¡Aaaah! -grito Drago.

Reducción de potencia de Drago - 1100 Gs - 900 Gs Aumento de Taylean - 900 Gs - 1100 Gs

-¡Eso dolio! ¡Pero podemos contrarestarlo! ¡Activar habilidades, Onda Superior de Dragón! -dijo Dan activando una habilidad por la que Drago genero una onda de energia que impacto contra Taylean y Tristar destrozandolos.

Reducción de potencia de Tristar - 900 Gs - 500 Gs Reducción de Taylean - 1100 Gs - 700 Gs

-¡Wuau! Drago es muy poderoso. ¡Pero podemos superarle! ¡Activar habilidades, Ciclón Abismo! -dijo Marucho mientras que Tristar cargaba un torbellino de agua.

-¡Haber como aguantas esto! -dijo Tristar lanzando un gran torbellino de agua.

-¡Combinado con esto, activar habilidades, Cuchilla Huracanada Estilo Kazami! -dijo Shun mientras que Taylean lanzaba una onda expansiva llena de cortes de energia.

-¡Dan! -grito Drago.

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Activar habilidades, Pantalla Titanium! -en ese instante Drago levanto un campo de fuerza que soporto los dos ataques combinados.

-¡Wuau! ¡Nunca había visto algo así de emocionante! -dijo Jesús emocionado, pero detras suya aparecio un hombre.

-¿Seguro que no? -dijo el hombre asustando a Jesús.

-¡¿Quien eres?!

-Llamame Dylan. E traido a tres luchadores conmigo, espero que no te importe. -dijo haciendo pasar a Anubias, Aqua y Blaze.-

-¡¿Que?! -grito Jesús.

-Con que Kuso entrena... pues se acabo eso. ¡Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Horridian acción! -lanzo Anubias su Bakugan al campo, desconcertando a todos.- ¿No os esperabais mi aparición?

Darkus Horridian se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Anubias! Nuestro enfrentamiento es mañana, ¿que haces aqui? -pregunto Dan.

-No podia aguantar mas tiempo. -dijo con facilidad.

-¿Como han entrado al Interespacio? -pregunto Marucho.

-No te importa enano. Pasabamos por aqui y... Dylan nos abrio la puerta. -dijo Blaze.

-Si, digamos que los deje pasar yo. -dijo Dylan.

-¡Basta de charlas! ¡Activar habilidades, Niebla Caotica! -grito Anubias mientras que una gran niebla se levantaba en el campo, de pronto surgieron tres Horridians de una cabeza que empezaron a golpear a Tristar y Taylean.- Fuera de mi camino.

-¡Eh, eso es trampa! -grito Marucho.

-¡No llames tramposo a Anubias, es el mejor luchador de todos! -dijo Aqua animando a Anubias.

-¡Anubias detente! -grito Dan.

-¡Eso, esta mal acabar por sorpresa con otros luchadores! -dijo Jesús.

-Osea, que si que estas enterado sobre las reglas Bakugans. Y parece que muy bien. -dijo Blaze.

-...¿que? -dijo Jesús apartando la mirada.

Finalmente Tristar y Taylean cayeron derrotados por Horridian y volvieron con Shun y Marucho.

-Maldita sea... -dijo Shun.

-Es hora Kuso... ¡Empecemos! -dijo Anubias.

-¡Abrir carta inicio! ¡Sorpresa Extra! -grito Dan abriendo la carta inicio, de pronto la niebla desaparecio dejando ver a un unico Horridian.- La carta inicio Sorpresa Extra desactiva todas las habilidades que estan siendo usadas. ¡Y ahora, activar habilidades, Serie Dragon! -dijo Dan a la vez que Drago le lanzaba llamas a Horridian.

-Que patetico... ¡Activar habilidades, Garra Darkus! -dijo Anubias a la vez que Horridian se lanzaba sobre Drago esquivando las llamas y dandole un fuerte zarpaso.

Reducción de potencia de Drago - 900 Gs - 800 Gs

-¡Oh no! -grito Dan.- ¡Pero podemos arregarlo, activar habilidades, Martillo Titanium! -activo Dan, Drago guardo sus alas y se recubrio de un aura roja que aumento su velocidad, no tardo mucho en dar puñetazos y patadas a Horridian.

Aumento de potencia de Drago - 800 Gs - 1000 Gs Reducción de Darkus Horridian - 1000 Gs -900 Gs

-Vaya vaya. Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Activar habilidades, Destructor Mortal! -activo Anubias, las tres cabezas de Horridian lanzaron un potente rayo pero Drago se cubrio con la Pantalla Titanium.- Oh, se me olvido decir que aun defendiendote perderas 100 Gs, una habilidad muy buena, ¿no crees?

Reducción de potencia de Drago - 1000 Gs - 900 Gs

-Sigamos. Activar habilidades, ¡Destructor Primal! -activo Anubias, las tres cabezas de Horridian lanzaron tres distintos rayos muy potentes que impactaron contra Dragon sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Reducción de potencia de Drago - 900 Gs - 400 Gs Aumento de potencia de Horridian - 900 Gs - 1200 Gs

-¡Es hora de probar la habilidad de fusión Drago! ¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Fuerza Destructiva de Dragón! -activo Dan y Drago empezo a reunir energia en sus alas y su boca, pero algo ocurrio, Drago empezo a tener alucinaciones.

-¡Dan, esa habilidad puede ser demasiado poderosa! -grito Shun.

-No se detendra Shun. -dijo Marucho.

-¡Tu poder sera mio Drago! ¡Muestra mas poder, y entregamelo! -dijo Razenoid en la ilusión.

-¡Aaaaaah! -grito Drago mientras se descontrolaba y lanzaba su energia destrozandolo todo a su paso, uno de los rayos, especificamente el mas peligroso, fue en dirección de Jesús, quien se quedo aterrorizado y paralizado.

-¡Activar habilidades, Comando Variant! -activo Anubias a la vez que Horridian generaba una onda de energia que anulo la habilidad de Drago salvando a Jesús.

-...¡A SIDO UNA PASADA! ¡ESE ATAQUE DE DRAGO FUE ALUCINANTE! ¡ME DA IGUAL QUE ME HAYA SALVADO ANUBIAS, DAN Y DRAGO SON LOS MEJORES! -dijo Jesús super emocionado.

-Este niño esta mal. -dijo Dylan.

-¡A-N-U-B-I-A-S, el mejor, si tu no puedes nadie podra! -animo Aqua a Anubias.

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Equipo de Combate, Horror Kor! -dijo Anubias materealizando desde su Bakumeter el Horror Kor y lanzandolo para que se uniera con Horridian. Este se cubrio con unas garras mas grandes y cuernos en la espalda y el cuello de las tres cabezas.

-Drago... ¡Acabemos! ¡Equipo de Combate, Titanium Gear! -dijo Dan materealizando el Titanium Gear desde su Bakumeter y lanzandolo para que se uniera a Drago. Este era igual que el Axator Gear pero con cristales, mas grande y en las alas.- ¡Activar habilidad de equipo de combate, Disparo Cargado de Dragón Titanium! -activo Dan, provocando que Drago empezara a cargar muchisima energia.

-¡Activar habilidad de equipo de combate, Combo de Garras Demoniacas del Horror Darkus! -activo Anubias y Horridian empezo a cargar energia en sus garras, para luego lanzarlas causando gigantescos cortes de energia que fueron cortandolo todo a su paso y destrozandolo.-

-¡Este es el final! -grito Drago y solto la energia causando un gran disparo que impacto contra el ataque de Horridian.

-Oye, ¿no deberias fijarte en el peligro de la zona? -le dijo Dylan a Jesús, que proyecto desde su Bakumeter una pantalla y vio con asombro, que la energia ponia en peligro la zona en un 80%.

-¡DETENEOS, LA ENERGIA CAUSANTE DESTRUIRA EL ESTADIO! -grito Jesús.

-¿Que? ¡DETENEOS! -gritaron Shun y Marucho a la vez.

-No servira, una vez Anubias comienza un combate no lo terminara hasta que concluya. -dijo Blaze tranquila.

-¡NOOOO! -grito Jesús cuando vio que el peligro subio a 100%, la energia causo una gran explosión- ¡Código Emergencia, evacuación! -todos fueron teletransportados fuera del estadio, a tiempo de ver como este explotaba dañando la zona y dejando un agujero en el Interespacio.

-Jejeje. Muy interesante, por cierto. ¿Seguro que nunca has tenido un Bakugan? -le pregunto Dylan a Jesús.

-...¿cuantas veces te lo tendre que repetir? -dijo triste Jesús.

-Hasta que me digas porque ocultas la existencia de Dragoon. -dijo Dylan asombrando a Jesús.

-¡¿Como sabes...?! -grito Jesús.

-ese Bakugan fue enviado a la Dimensión Maldita ya hace tiempo. Era poderoso, bastante cabe decir... Pero su rival lo era mas y fue derrotado con facilidad. Esta muerto. Y es tu culpa. -dijo Dylan.

-...lo se... -dijo para alejarse de Dylan muy triste y acercarse a Dan y los demas.- ¡Dan! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que casi nos matas a todos?! Te intentamos detener pero pasaste y casi nos has matado a todos, encima has dañado el Interespacio. ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE?! -grito Jesús.

-Lo... lo siento... -dijo Dan.

-Jesús, es culpa mia. Debi haberme detenido a tiempo. -dijo Drago.

-No... un Bakugan y su compañero se supone que son un equipo... si el luchador no se compenetra bien con el Bakugan, si no le hace caso, si no son un equipo... estan destinados a perder... y al final sera la culpa del luchador. -dijo apretando los puños y volviendo a sonreir.- Pero, da igual. Ya lo arreglare, buen combate.

-Es hora de irnos, nos veremos en el torneo. -dijo Anubias iendose con Aqua y Blaze.- Pero Kuso, recuerda que te derrotare algún dia.

-¡Eso ya veremos! -grito Dan.

**En la prisión de Mag Mel...**

-Esos estupidos han liberado mucha energia caotica. -dijo Mag Mel recibiendo energia por los tentaculos negros.

-Señor... si me disculpa, quisiera preguntarle porque no me mando con los demas a la Tierra. -pregunto alguien desconocido ocultandose en las sombras.

-Marduk, tu Bakugan aun no esta listo. Estamos concentrando mucha energia en hacerlo poderoso, al fin y al cabo eres mi mano derecha, mereces un Bakugan capaz de destrozar a los luchadores, hacerlos llorar y sufrir, para liberar energia maligna, y que yo me libere algun día junto a Razenoid. -dijo Mag Mel revelando la identidad del oculto, era un chico vestido de negro, con un trozo de mascara cubriendole el ojo izquierdo, pelo gris con mechon rojo.

-Si señor... Cuando usted se libere sera el fin de todo. Ansió ese día mas que nada. -dijo Marduk.

-Y yo tambien. ¡El día en que todos sentiran nuestra venganza! -dijo Mag Mel.

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESTUPIDOS, NO SABEN QUE PRONTO LES LLEGARA LA HORA! -rugio Razenoid absorviendo mas energia.

* * *

Yo: y aqui esta... una cosa, ¿que prefieren que ocurra en el proximo capitulo? ¿que se revele mas sobre el pasado de Jesús y quien es el bakugan Dragoon o un combate entre Alice y Blaze? O si quieren... las dos cosas, pronto una Bakugan de la primera temporada muy querida resucitara. ...hoy no hay ningun luchador que me acompañe... ¿porque?

Naga: ¡Los mate a todos!

Yo: O.O ¡NAGA! ¡¿Pero como?!

Naga: No se.

Yo: ·_· Bueno, Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo (?) y la mayoria de los Guerreros de la Venganza.


	4. Cap 03: El pasado de Jesús y Dragoon

Yo: aqui de nuevo con el cap 03, en el que se descubrira el triste pasado de Jesús.

Naga: ¿que sera?

Yo: ¡¿Sigues sin irte?!

Naga: Es que ya mate a todos los Luchadores.

Mascara: Excepto a mi.

Yo: y a Alice por lo tanto.

Naga: ¡Muajajaja! ¡Destruire todo!

Mascara: No gracias. -aparece Alpha Hydranoid detras de Naga- ¡Activar habilidades, Destrucción por Eliminación! -Hydranoid empieza a derrotar a Naga con su sierra-

Naga: ¡AAAAAAH!

Yo: sigo pensando que Mascara mola. Bueno aqui tienen el cap, recuerden: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo (?) y la mayoria de los Guerreros de la Venganza.

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Tras haber derrotado a Barodius y a Dharak, salvando Neathia, Drago obtuvo los poderes de Código Eva, evolucionando en Titanium Dragonoid, a la vez que Neathia y Gundalia firmaron un tratado de paz. Ahora los luchadores estamos en la Tierra y gracias a Marucho y Jesús, un nuevo amigo, el Mega Interespacio Bakugan a sido creado. Pero el poderoso Equipo Venganza amenaza con superarnos en el ranking, pero Drago y yo les demostraremos nuestro poder en el torneo de Potencia Maxima. ¡Lucha Bakugan! (Opening)

* * *

**Capítulo 03: El pasado de Jesús y Dragoon. **

Era por la noche en casa de Jesús, este estaba durmiendo, pero no placidamente. Tenia una pesadilla: se encontraba en un campo Bakugan luchando junto a un Bakugan Pyrus con forma de dragon, parecido a Neo Dragonoid pero con dos pares de alas y en el pecho, alrededor del cristal, un simbolo parecido a la mezcla de una X y una V, ademas, tenia en el final de la cola un cristal rojo y dos cuernos en la cabeza. A su lado, un joven Marduk luchando contra el con un bakugan muy parecido a Reaper, pero con seis pares de alas, una guadaña rojo sangre, brazos mas esqueleticos y una capa que le hacia parecer mas la muerte.

-Acabemos con esto Zetha Reaper. ¡Activar habilidades, Guadaña Destructora! -activo Marduk, Zetha Reaper se acerco a una velocidad increible al Bakugan de Jesús y con gran habilidad impacto su guadaña contra el.

-¡Aaaaah! Jesús... haz algo... -dijo el Bakugan dolorido.

-¡Ya voy Dragoon! ¡Activar habilidad doble, Tornado Infernal Pyrus y Potencia Abrasadora! -activo Jesús con destreza, y Dragoon, el Bakugan de Jesús se recubrio de fuego y formando un tornado de fuego impacto contra Zetha Reaper dañandolo severamente para que luego Dragoon hiciera surgir unos pilares de fuego que lo dañaron aun mas.-

Aumento de potencia de Pyrus Flare Dragoon - 950 - 1400 Gs

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Zetha Reaper - 1100 Gs - 870 Gs

-Increible, no me extraña que estes en un puesto tan alto en el ranking. Pero aun así, ¿por que eras tan fan de los luchadores teniendo un poder así? -dijo Marduk intrigado.

-Los admiro demasiado. Vencieron a Naga y salvaron Nueva Vestroia de los Vexos, y ahora estan luchando para salvarlo todo de Zenoheld y la Alternativa. Por ello... ¡no permitire que los insultes! ¡Activar habilidades, Fulgor Maximo Pyrus! -activo Jesús, y Dragoon lanzo una potentisima y gigantesca bola de fuego que abraso al Bakugan de Marduk, devolviendolo a su forma de bola.

Medidor de vida de Marduk - 0.

-Jajajaja. De acuerdo, me derrotaste... pero esto no quedara así. Algún dia me vengare... -dijo Marduk desapareciendo, lo siguiente fue extraño, muchos recuerdos aparecieron seguidos, y cada vez Jesús gritaba mas, hasta que llego uno en el que Dragoon era absorvido hacia la Dimensión Maldita a la vez que Marduk reia y Jesús gritaba. Entonces... despertó.-

-¡Dragoon! -grito Jesús, por suerte no habia nadien en la casa en esos momentos.- Otra vez aquella pesadilla... Fue mi culpa... -dijo Jesús levantandose y encendiendo su ordenador, en el que se veia una foto de los luchadores originales con el en la casa de Marucho, entonces abrio una ventana e introdujo unos datos, y al instante seis pantallas surgieron, mostrando a los luchadores.- Hola chicos.

-Ya creiamos que no te conectarias... -dijo Runo molesta.

-Son las 10:37, ¿que esperabas? -dijo Marucho tranquilo.

-Creo que Runo tiene razón, había quedado para ir a la peluqueria a las 10:00 pero al final no pude ir porque seguias sin conectarte. -dijo Julie.

-Lo siento... tuve una pesadilla. -dijo Jesús intentando animarse.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿De que trataba? -dijo Alice preocupada.

-De nada en especial... -mintió.

-Oye Jesús, ¿reparaste el Interespacio al final? -pregunto Shun.

-Si, tuve que estar horar para conseguirlo, pero el Interespacio esta listo... de nuevo. -dijo Jesús.

-¡Bien! Ya deseo ver a todos esos luchadores en el Interespacio. -dijo Dan.

-¿Y porque no fuiste? -preguntó Jesús, el Mega Interespacio Bakugan había quedado abierto a las 9:00 de la mañana, todos fueron a la inauguración, y tras ella los Luchadores originales se fueron a sus casas a descansar.- Podrias haberte quedado, ya sabes que el sistema te tiene registrado como VIP.

-Si pero es que queria preguntarte una cosa. -dijo Dan.

-¿A mi?

-Si, veras... No tienes Bakugans, y no sabes luchar. ¿Porque no quedamos todos en el Mega Interespacio para enseñarte y encontrar un compañero para ti? -preguntó Dan.

-Ya sabes la respuesta. -dijo Runo.

-¿Para que le preguntas eso otra vez? Ya te a dicho muchas veces que no. -dijo Shun.

-Pero es que... -dijo Dan.

-Lo siento Dan pero no. Por cierto, ¿donde estan Drago y los demas? -dijo Jesús y de pronto los seis Bakugans aparecieron.

-Sentimos no haber aparecido antes. -dijo Drago.

-Creiamos que era una conversación solo para vosotros. -dijo Tigrerra.

-¡Pero ahora que nos has llamado todo se volvera genial! -dijo Tristar.

-Tu no cambias nunca Tristar. -dijo molesto Hydranoid.

-Jejeje. ¡Sois muy divertidos! -dijo Jesús, cuando de pronto una alarma sono en el ordenador.- ¿Que?

-¿Que es eso Jesús? -dijo Gorem.

-Pues... no se...

-Parece... ¡una alarma del Interespacio! -grito preocupado Marucho.

-¡Oh no! -dijeron todos a la vez que Jesús abria una pantalla.

-¡Proviene de la Zona B! ¡Hay que ir rapido! -dijo Jesús preparando su Bakumeter.

-¿Pero como? Tardariamos mucho. -dijo Julie.

-El Bakumeter 2.0, por lo menos los vuestros y el mio, tienen función de teletransportación al Mega Interespacio con solo quererlo. -dijo Jesús a la vez que un portal surgia delante suya.

-¡Pues haya vamos! -dijeron todos a la vez mientras la ventana se cerraba y cruzaban el portal que se abria ante todos.

**En el Mega Interespacio Bakugan...**

Los luchadores y Jesús por fin llegaron al Interespacio, a la zona B para ser mas exactos. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba cubierto por una energia calida y buena.

-¿Que es esto? Me siento tan bien... -dijo Tigrerra.

-Es como si... esta luz nos diera fuerza. -dijo Gorem.

-Incluso yo, un Bakugan Darkus siento esta luz como algo bueno en mi. -dijo Hydranoid.

-¿Sabeis que es esto? -pregunto Marucho.

-Lo siento Marucho, es algo nuevo para mi. Pero a la vez... familiar. -dijo Tristar.

-Muy familiar... -dijo Taylean.

-Esta luz... ¡siento un lazo! es como si... -dijo Drago pero entonces todos fueron transportados a un limbo extraño, lleno de luz y armonia.- Esto es... ¡la dimensión de Código Eva! -grito Drago a la vez que una luz aparecia, era Código Eva.- ¡Código Eva!

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos Drago, Dan... -dijo Código Eva con una voz que los tranquilizaba.- Ultimamente e sentido como si una fuerza oscura intentara despertar.

-¿Que? -dijeron todos a la vez.

-Es algo extraño... pero así es. Siento un gran odio y rencor por duplicado... dos seres buscan venganza contra vosotros, luchadores. Nunca había sentido una fuerza oscura tan maligna... ni siquiera el mismisimo Naga, que intento adueñarse de los dos Nucleos para gobernar el universo, tenia tanto odio hacia la vida como estas dos fuerzas... -dijo Código Eva.

-¿Y que buscan? -dijo Taylean con respeto.

-Código Eva lo dijo, ¿venganza no? -dijo Tristar.

-Así es. Quieren vengarse de todos. El universo corre peligro, pero lo peor es que no se quienes son estas fuerzas, ni donde se encuentran, solo se que buscan venganza. -dijo Código Eva.- Por eso, e pensado que deberia haber un Bakugan que su mera presencia purificara el mal.

-¿Un Bakugan así? Solo puede existir algo que tenga ese poder... el Nucleo Infinito. -dijo Drago.

-Lo se. Es por eso que solo hay una candidata para este trabajo, la Bakugan que una vez portó el Nucleo Infinito. -dijo Código Eva y Drago lo entendió.

-¡Wavern! ¡Pero Wavern se sacrifico para que el Nucleo Infinito no cayera en manos de Naga! Su sacrificio salvo el mundo y permitio que los dos nucleos volvieran a fusionarse, dentro de mi, reformando de esta manera el Nucleo Perfecto. -dijo Drago.

-Drago, yo soy la luz madre de todos los Bakugans. Para mi no hay nada imposible... ¡Wavern, resucita! -dijo Código Eva y una gran luz surgio, cuando esta se desvanecio, de Código Eva salio una bola Bakugan que para su suerte Jesús pudo recojer sin que cayera al suelo.-

-¿Esta es Wavern? -dijo Jesús.

-Si. Pero esta cambiada... -noto Drago.

-Recordad que Wavern ahora ya no posee solo la energia del Nucleo Infinito, porta un fragmento del Nucleo Perfecto, mas pequeño que el de Drago, pero lo porta. Ya no es la misma Wavern, es Infinity Wavern. -dijo Código Eva y entonces de pronto Jesús empezo a llorar.

-No puedo soportarlo mas... Esta luz es agradable pero me hace recordar la muerte de Dragoon. ¡Nooo! -grito Jesús.

-¿Dragoon? ¿Que le pasa? -dijo Dan.

-¡¿Que te pasa Jesús?! -pregunto casi gritando Runo.

-¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Dragoon murio por mi culpa, os e engañado a todos! -dijo Jesús.

-Confiesalo todo. Deshaogate. -dijo Código Eva con tono maternal.

-Lo admito, yo fui un luchador hace tiempo. Conocí a Pyrus Flare Dragoon, se convirtio en mi Bakugan Guardian, al igual que vosotros teneis a los vuestros. Eramos muy amigos... no perdiamos ningún combate, subiamos siempre en el ranking... pero en el fondo, lo importante es que nos divertiamos, amaba los combates Bakugans, y Dragoon tambien... Pero un día un chico llamado Marduk me desafio insultadoos... no se lo permiti, os admiraba mucho ya desde entonces. En esos momentos luchabais contra Zenoheld y la Alternativa... Dragoon y yo le vencimos a el y a su Zetha Reaper y juro que se vengaria un día... ese día llego...

Flashback

Jesús se encontraba peleando contra Marduk de nuevo, hiban empatados, el proximo combate seria el definitivo.

-¡Carta Inicio! -dijo Jesús lanzando una carta inicio.

-¡Te vencere y me vengare, lucha Bakugan, Darkus Zetha Reaper acción! -grito Marduk lanzando a Zetha Reaper al campo de batalla y surgiendo este.

Darkus Zetha Reaper se integra con 800 Gs

-¡Vamos Dragoon, demostremosle a Marduk quien es mejor! -dijo Jesús confiado.

-¡Si, vamos a derrotarle! -dijo Dragoon en su forma de bola. (para verlo buscad en imagenes google: Bakugan Flare Dragaon)

-¡Lucha Bakugan, Pyrus Flare Dragoon acción! -dijo lanzando a Dragoon al campo de batalla, y surgiendo este.-

Pyrus Flare Dragoon se integra con 950 Gs.

-Es hora del fin. ¡Activar habilidades, Parca de la Destrucción! -activo Marduk a la vez que Zetha Reaper saltaba sobre Dragoon y con su guadaña formaba una onda destructiva.

Aumento de potencia de Zetha Reaper - 800 Gs - 1200 Gs.

-¡Increible pero no servira Marduk, activar habilidades, Llamarada Helix! Preparate para sentir el fuego de Drago. -activo Jesús a la vez que Dragoon lanzaba un potente disparo de fuego a Zetha Reaper.

Aumento de potencia de Flare Dragoon - 950 Gs - 1500 Gs

-Sabia que harias eso. ¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Maldición Final de la Parca! -activo Marduk, Zetha Reaper empezo a brillar fuertemente.- Maldición Final de la Parca es una habilidad de autodestrucción, Zetha Reaper absorvera toda la potencia del campo de batalla, y explotara bajando los Gs de tu Bakugan, por ultimo la energia resultante de la explosión provocara una entrada a la Dimensión Maldita que se llevara a tu Bakugan.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Mataras a tu Bakugan solo para vengarte?! -grito Jesús muy preocupado.

-¡VIVO PARA VENGARME! ¡PREPARATE PARA SER DERROTADO! -grito Marduk mientras reia de forma psicopata.

Aumento de potencia de Zetha Reaper - 1200 Gs - 2500 Gs

-¡Noooo, Jesús, su potencia es increible! -dijo Dragoon intentando salvarse.

-¡No dejare que te ocurra nada, no podemos perder! ¡Activar habilidad...! ¿Que? -dijo Jesús dandose cuenta que de no podia activar habilidades.

-¿Se me olvido decirtelo? Esta habilidad bloquea tu capacidad de activar habilidades y abrir carta inicio. ¡Es el fin! -grito Marduk a la vez que Zetha Reaper explotaba y la energia resultante formaba una entrada a la dimensión maldita.

Reducción de potencia de Flare Dragoon - 1500 Gs - 300 Gs

-¡Noooo, no por favor, no te vaya Dragoon! -grito Jesús.

-Lo siento Jesús... te e fallado... -dijo Dragoon cayendo hacia la Dimensión Maldita.

-¡NO! -grito Jesús pero ya era demasiado tarde, Dragoon cayo a la Dimensión Maldita, y la entrada se cerró.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Mi venganza por fin se cumplio. ¡SIENTE EL ODIO, SIENTE MI ODIO! ¡ERES UN PATETICO INSECTO, AL IGUAL QUE TU BAKUGAN! -grito Marduk mientras reia de forma psicopata.

-No... fui yo quien te falle Dragoon... soy muy debil... por mi culpa... ¡es por mi culpa! -dijo Jesús mientras empezaba a llorar.- ''Desde entonces... me retire de las batallas Bakugans, borre mi registro en el ranking, toda prueba de mi existencia como luchador desaparecio... la perdida de Dragoon no solo acabo con el, tambien me mato... el antiguo Jesús que adoraba luchar esta muerto... ni siquiera fui capaz de dar el paso y cruzar yo tambien aquella entrada, para ir con Dragoon, seguiriamos estando juntos para siempre... soy un cobarde.''

Tras la historia, todos los luchadores menos Dan y Shun, lloraban.

-Que triste... ¡jamas soportaria que algo asi pasara con Tigrerra! -dijo Runo llorando

-¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo Julie llorando.

-¡Que injusticia, ese Marduk era un maldito cobarde! -dijo Marucho tambien llorando.

-No puedo creer que gente así exista... -dijo Shun.

-Gente como esa son quienes causan grandes desastres, como las guerras de Neathia y Gundalia. -dijo Drago.

-Lo sentimos Jesús, debio de ser duro. -dijo Tristar mostrando su lado sensible.

-No puedo pensar que pasaria si perdiera a Runo para siempre. -dijo Tigrerra.

-Ese Marduk fue muy cruel, nunca e conocido a alguien tan cruel. -dijo Hydranoid.

-No sabia que esa era la razón... jamas me lo imagine. Lo siento Jesús. -dijo Dan.

-Una triste historia. Pero no puedo hacer ya nada. Flare Dragoon murio en la Dimensión Maldita hace tiempo. Lo siento... -dijo Código Eva.- Es hora de la elección, antes de que Wavern despierte, mi luz elegira a su nuevo compañero. Preparaos. -dijo de nuevo y todos los luchadores se agruparon, mientras que la bola de Wavern se elevaba sobre ellos.

-Estamos listos. -dijeron todos menos Jesús, que aun seguia triste. Entonce una gran luz surgio y esta paso alrededor de todos los presentes y eligio finalmente a...

-¿Que? No... no puedo ser yo. No puedo. -dijo Jesús sorprendido por la elección de Código Eva.

-Si puedes, eres compatible con Wavern, muy compatible. Puede que tuvieras tus problemas en el pasado, pero es hora de que renascas como un nuevo luchador. -dijo Código Eva.

-Pero...

-¡Vamos Jesús! ¡Tu puedes! -dijo Alice.

-Es cierto, puede que perdieras a Dragoon, pero no fue por tu culpa. Eres el mas indicado, no tienes un Bakugan guardián. -dijo Shun.

-Pero... -dijo Jesús.

-¡No hay peros! -dijeron todos los luchadores a la vez.

-...no estoy muy convencido. Pero lo intentare... -dijo Jesús a la vez que Wavern caia en sus manos.

-Wavern tardara un día en despertar. Es hora, volveremos a vernos algún día, Drago, Dan... mis elegidos. -dijo Código Eva antes de desaparecer y que todos volvieran al Interespacio.

-...no creo ser el indicado. -dijo Jesús.

-¡Oh vamos! Ya te dijimos que sí. -dijo Julie.

-Es hora de que superes tu pasado. -dijo Marucho.

-...¡Oh no! -grito Shun- ¡El indicador del torneo! ¡Van a decir quienes seran los primeros en enfrentarse! -todos se acercaron al indicador, había muchos luchadores, muchos se asombraron ante la presencia de los Luchadores Originales, otros no.

¡Y aqui estan los primeros que lucharan! Primero diremos los equipos mas importantes del momento... Del Equipo Venganza, nuevo en el Mega Interespacio, ¡Blaze, la luchadora Pyrus junto a Pyrus Firogur! y del Equipo Luchadores Bakugan, creadores del Interespacio y nuestros heros, ¡Alice, la luchadora Darkus junto a Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!

-Vaya vaya... asi que me toca luchar contra una de las niñatas de los luchadores. -dijo Blaze surgiendo.

-¡No soy una niñata! -dijo Alice.

-Vale... pero eres patetica. Firogur te machacara. -dijo Blaze.

-¡Eso ya veremos! -dijo Alice.

-Esto va a ser increible... ¡Tu puedes Alice! -dijeron Runo y Julie a la vez.

-Esto no me lo pierdo. -dijo Dan.

-Supongo que tendre que verlo tambien... -dijo Jesús.

**En la prisión de Mag Mel...**

-Vaya, parece que Código Eva ya se comunico con los Luchadores. Pero no les dio suficiente información, pronto nos liberaremos y sera el fin de todo. -dijo Mag Mel.

-¡GRRRRR, QUIERO APLASTARLOS! ¡PRONTO SENTIREIS NUESTRA IRA! -rugio Razenoid.

-Por favor mis señores, no se impacienten. Sus guerreros ya estan consiguiendo energia para ustedes. Pronto se liberaran. -dijo Marduk.

-Lo se. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar ni un segundo mi venganza. Quiero verlos sufrir... ¡sin que puedan hacer nada para evitarlo! -dijo Mag Mel.

-Mi señor, pronto se liberara y se vengara, no se preocupe. -dijo Marduk.

-Marduk, tu nuevo Bakugan esta ya casi terminado. Pronto tu tambien podras actuar... pero hasta entonces observa. Anubias y los otros son nuestros mejores guerreros, nada impedira que me liberen. Hasta entonces... ¡sufre Dan Kuso! -dice Mag Mel.

-¡SUFRE DRAGO! -dijo Razenoid.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: ...espero que les gustara... en el proximo cap pelea entre Alice y Blaze...

Máscara: Naga murio de nuevo.

Yo: Oh, bien. Pues entonces ahora eres mi comentarista.

Máscara: Hydranoid, ¿puedes matarme a mi tambien?

Yo: ¬¬ me empiezo a enfadar... Bueno, repito: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo (?) y la mayoria de los Guerreros de la Venganza. ¡Hasta luego!


	5. Cap 04: Lucha Pyrus, la trampa de Blaze

Yo: ¡ESTOY ENFADADO!

Mascara: que paso?

Yo: ¡YA NO ECHAN MAS HELLO MIKUS! ¡LO ULTIMO FUE EL YAOI ENTRE TU, HAIBAKU Y NOAH! Por cierto, NO me lo espere por parte de Noah.

Noah: ¡FUE UN CLON MIO!

Yo: Claro ¬¬

Noah: ¡EN SERIO, EL ENEMIGO MISTERIOSO ME TUVO ENCERRADO!

Yo. Claaaro... creo que yo soy el enemigo misterioso.

Mascara: Pero si eras un luchador Pyrus.

Yo: Siempre me senti atraido por el atributo Darkus. Fui yo quien te intento robar a Hydranoid muchas veces. Es que la vieja de Kazarina me da miedo y no me atrevia a robar a Dharak teniendola cerca.

Mascara: O.O

Yo: Bueno, empecemos. Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo y los demas Guerreros de la Venganza...

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Tras haber derrotado a Barodius y a Dharak, salvando Neathia, Drago obtuvo los poderes de Código Eva, evolucionando en Titanium Dragonoid, a la vez que Neathia y Gundalia firmaron un tratado de paz. Ahora los luchadores estamos en la Tierra y gracias a Marucho y Jesús, un nuevo amigo, el Mega Interespacio Bakugan a sido creado. Pero el poderoso Equipo Venganza amenaza con superarnos en el ranking, pero Drago y yo les demostraremos nuestro poder en el torneo de Potencia Maxima. ¡Lucha Bakugan! (Opening)

* * *

**Capítulo 04: ¡Enfrentamiento Pyrus, la trampa de Blaze! **

Una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban en el estadio 200, esperando al gran combate entre Alice y Blaze. Entre ellos estaba Jesús junto a Wavern, aun dormida.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¿por que yo? -dijo Jesús.

-Te lo hemos dicho, eres el indicado. -dijo Shun llegando.

-Ah... hola Shun. -dijo Jesús.

-Se que crees que no eres digno. Pero debes superar tu pasado. -dijo Shun.

-... no se... tal vez tengas razón. Pero no puedo olvidar tan facilmente lo que ocurrio. -dijo Jesús triste.

-Tu solo piensalo bien. -dijo Shun.

-¿Wavern ya desperto? -dijo Taylean en el hombro de Shun.

-No, aun no. Código Eva dijo que despertaria mañana. -dijo con la bola de Wavern en su mano.- ¿Viniste para ver el combate?

-Si. Alice es fuerte, se que ganara. Pero esa Blaze... me da mala espina. -dijo Shun.

-A parte de que no sabemos lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser su Bakugan, Firogus. -dijo Jesús.

-Si... pero... -dijo Shun preocupado.

-Shun, ¿aun sigues pensando en lo que yo creo que piensas? -dijo Jesús.

-Si... jamas me lo imagine, fui tonto al no verlo. -dijo Shun.

-Bueno... no se porque Alice se enamoro de Lync pero... el murio. -dijo Jesús.

-Si. Y yo fui tan tonto de decirle que Lync solo era un maldito Vexos que se merecia el haber muerto. -dijo Shun.

-Da igual. Alice te perdono, ¿por que no le dices tus sentimientos? -dijo Jesús.

-No. No se lo dire. -dijo Shun.

-Ok... ¡Mira, el combate va a empezar! -dijo Jesús, efectivamente todos se pusieron a gritar y Alice y Blaze aparecieron en el estadio.

-¡Es hora de demostrarte lo patetica que eres! -grito Blaze mientras sacaba un brazalete de poder.

-¿Un brazalete de poder? ¿Por que no usar el Bakumeter? -pregunto Alice.

-¡No necesito usar un aparato creado por uno de los vuestros! ¿Vas a luchar o te vas a quedar quieta? -dijo Blaze.

-Alice, demostremosle nuestro poder. -dijo Hydranoid desde el hombro de Alice.

-¡Si! De acuerdo, si quieres luchar con brazalete de poder, no te lo impedire, yo tambien luchare con uno, para estar en igual de condiciones. -dijo Alice sacando su antiguo brazalete, que solo uso en la batalla contra Shadow hace mucho tiempo, en la que logro destruir a Hades.

-¡Brazalete, medición de potencia! -dijeron las dos a la vez y el combate comenzó.

¡Campo Bakugan abierto! -se oyo la voz, y el estadio se convirtio en un lugar que todos conocian bien... la Dimensión Maldita, o por lo menos una parte de ella.

-Vaya vaya... con que esta es la Dimensión Maldita... oi hablar de ella hace mucho tiempo. ¡Basta de charlas, carta inicio colocada, Lucha Bakugan, Pyrus Firogus, acción! -dijo Blaze lanzando primero una carta inicio y luego a su Bakugan Firogus al campo de batalla: Firogus tenia el aspecto de un caballero con cabeza y cola de dragón, en sus brazos portaba un sable incrustado en su armadura, y una especie de cañon tambien incrustado, a parte de ellos, en vez de manos tenia unas grandes garras.- ¿Te impresiona mi poderoso Firogus luchadora?

Pyrus Firogus se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Esta bien, pero no es nada comparado con Hydranoid, Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, acción! -dijo Alice lanzando a Hydranoid al combate y este surgio con un aspecto amenazante que asusto levemente a Blaze.

Darkus Alpha Hydranoid se integra con 700 Gs.

-¡Jajajaja! 700 Gs... ¡que risa! ¿En serio crees que te podras enfrentar a mi Firogus con eso? -rio Blaze.

-¡Puede que mi potencia sea menor, pero yo y Alice te haremos temblar de terror! -grito Hydranoid.

-¡Bien dicho Hydranoid, activar habilidades, Tridente de Muerte! -activo Alice desde su brazalete, y Hydranoid lanzo tres bolas de energia desde sus tres cabezas.

Aumento de potencia de Darkus Alpha Hydranoid - 700 Gs - 1000 Gs

-¿Eso es todo? Activar habilidades, Cañon Volcanico. -activo Blaze y Firogus cargo su cañon con energia para dispararla en forma de un tremendo disparo que desvanecio con facilidad el Tridente de Muerte.

Aumento de potencia de Pyrus Firogus - 1000 Gs - 1200 Gs

-¡Sigamos, activar habilidades, Garras de Dragón Caballeroso! -activo Blaze, y las garras de Firogus se recubrieron de energia y este se lanzo sobre Hydranoid dandole potentes zarpasos.

Reducción de potencia de Darkus Alpha Hydranoid - 1000 Gs - 600 Gs

-¡Oh no! Sus habilidades son muy poderosas. -dijo Alice preocupada.

-No tienes nada que hacer luchadora patetica. -dijo Blaze.

-¡Activar habilidades, Pesadilla Indigo! -activo Alice, y Hydranoid lanzo tres grandes rayos de energia Darkus que impactaron contra Firogus.

-¡No puede ser! -grito Blaze.

Reducción de potencia de Pyrus Firogus - 1200 Gs - 900 Gs

-¡Y aun acabamos de empezar! -dijo Hydranoid.

-¡Activar habilidad doble, Explosión Extrema y Tridente de Muerte! -activo Alice y Hydranoid lanzo un solo rayo pero gigantesco que causo una gran explosión para seguidamente lanzar tres bolas de energia.

Reducción de potencia de Pyrus Firogur - 900 Gs - 250 Gs

Aumento de potencia de Darkus Alpha Hydranoid - 600 Gs - 1050 Gs

-Vaya... tal vez te haya subestimado un poco, pero sigues siendo patetica. -dijo Blaze mientras Firogur volvia a su forma de bola y Hydranoid tambien.- ¡Lucha Bakugan, Pyrus Firogur acción! -lanzo Blaze a Firogur.

Pyrus Firogur se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Vamos Hydranoid, lucha Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid acción! -lanzo Alice a Hydranoid.

Darkus Alpha Hydranoid se integra con 700 Gs.

-¡Activar habilidades, Cañon Volcanico! -activo Blaze, y Firogur lanzo su ataque por el cañon.

Aumento de potencia de Firogur - 1000 Gs - 1100 Gs.

-¡No te dejaremos, activar habilidades, Mirada Destructiva de Hydra Darkus! -activo Alice y los seis ojos (en total) de Hydranoid brillaron, lanzando unos potentes rayos de energia que destrozaban todo a su paso.

Aumento de potencia de Alpha Hydranoid - 700 Gs - 1000 Gs

-¡Jajaja, no es suficiente! -rio Blaze pero Alice sonrio, cuando el disparo del cañon desvanecio los rayos Hydranoid ya no se encontraba allí.- ¿Que? -Hydranoid aparecio delante de Firogur.

-¡Activar habilidades, Destrucción por Eliminación! -activo Alice y Hydranoid lanzo sus serpientes de sus alas que ataron a Firogur y le acercaban a Hydranoid, que activo su sierra. Al poco tiempo empezo el ataque.- Esta habilidad reducira todos tus Gs a 0.

Reducción inminente de potencia de Firogur - 1100 Gs - 791 Gs

-Impresionante, realmente es impresionante. Pero... ¡No servira, abrir carta inicio, Reactor -0 Darkus! -la carta inicio se abrio, y Hydranoid empezo a debilitarse ademas de que dejo libre a Firogur.- Esta carta inicio es un contra-reactor, debilita increiblemente a los Bakugan Darkus y anula sus habilidades.

-Alice... me siento mal... -dijo Hydranoid cayendo al suelo.

Reducción de potencia de Alpha Hydranoid - 1000 Gs - 500 Gs

-Se acabo. ¡Activar habilidades, Sable Dragonico! -activo Blaze y Firogur ataco a Hydranoid con su sable fuertemente, pero no volvio a la forma de bola.- Jejeje.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que pasa?! -grito Alice preocupada.

-El Reactor -0 Darkus anula temporalmente la retransformación en bola de los Bakugans Darkus para reducir aun mas la vida del medidor de tu rival.

Reducción de potencia de Alpha Hydranoid - 500 Gs - 200 Gs

-¡Hydranoid, por favor deja ya a Hydranoid! -dijo Alice saltandole las lagrimas.

-¡Patetica como decia, Firogur acaba ya esto, activar habilidades, Fuego Caballero! -activo Blaze y Firogur se elevo con sus alas y lanzo varias llamas de fuego que devolvieron a Hydranoid a su forma de bola, pero el medidor de Alice bajo increiblemente.- ¡Jajaja!

-¡Esa Blaze es una cobarde! -dijo Jesús enfadado.

-Por desgracia, lo que pasa es que Blaze es astuta, y Firogur es muy potente. Alice lo va a pasar mal. -dijo Shun preocupado.

-Hydranoid... lo siento, si fuera Máscara el sabria que hacer. -dijo Alice triste.

-Alice, tu eres como eres, y estoy contento de ser tu compañero. -dijo Hydranoid intentando animarla.

**En el Nucleo Perfecto...**

-Alice y Hydranoid son compañeros muy leales a si mismos. Son grandes guerreros Darkus. -dijo Exedra impresionado, el era el unico que se encontraba viendo el combate.- ¿Pero Alice descubrira su secreto?

Pausa

Alice: Vamos Hydranoid, luchemos como compañeros hasta el fin.

Pausa

Blaze: Venga Firogus, es hora de tenderle la trampa a la idiota Darkus.

Fin Pausa

**En el Mega Interespacio Bakugan...**

-¡Carta inicio colocada! -dijo Alice lanzando una carta inicio.- ¡Ganemos el combate Hydranoid, Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid acción! -dijo Alice lanzando a Hydranoid al combate.

-¡Es hora de terminar con la patetica luchadora, Lucha Bakugan, Pyrus Firogus! -lanzo Blaze a Firogus al combate.

Hydranoid se integra con 700 Gs.

Firogus se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Activar habilidades, Serpientes Malditas! -activo Alice, y las serpientes surgieron de las alas de Hydranoid lanzando rayos de energia por todo el campo.

Aumento de potencia de Hydranoid - 700 Gs - 900 Gs.

-Entiendo, crees que un movimiento en falso puede dañar a Firogus. ¡Que ilusa, activar habilidades, Escudo de Caballero! -activo Blaze, y el cañon de Firogus se transformo en un escudo que le protegio del ataque de Hydranoid.

Reducción de potencia de Hydranoid - 900 Gs - 800 Gs.

-¡No! ¡Activar habilidades, Rutina de Destrucción Alpha! -activo Alice y Hydranoid cubrio su sierra de energia Darkus para luego activarla y lanzar ondas de energia que destruian todo a su paso.

Aumento de potencia de Hydranoid - 800 Gs - 1300 Gs

Reducción de potencia de Firogus - 1000 Gs - 600 Gs.

-¡Ya me hartaste niñata estupida! ¡Es hora de que te tiende mi trampa! ¡Carta Trampa, acción! -Blaze saco una carta morada con el simbolo de Pyrus y Darkus fusionados a la mitad y la lanzo al campo.- Esta Carta Trampa me entregara todo el poder de Hydranoid y se lo dara a Firogus.

-¿Que? ¿Por que haces esto? -preguntó Alice.

-Maldita sea... no viene en las reglas que no se permita usar esa carta... -dijo Jesús preocupado.

-Esto me da muy mala espina. -dijo Shun preocupado.

-Hydranoid siempre a sido considerado uno de los Bakugans mas poderosos. Aunque parece que es su luchadora la que lo hace debil, asi que me llevare su poder para que no sea desperdiciado. -de pronto un aura maligna surgio y empezo a llevarse la energia de Hydranoid.

Intercambio de potencia entre Hydranoid y Firogus - 1300 Gs - 100 Gs (Hydranoid) - 600 Gs - 1800 Gs.

-No... -dijo Alice mientras Firogus desataba una poderosa onda de energia que arrasaba todo y tiro a Hydranoid fuertemente contra el suelo.- ¡Nooo! -de pronto Alice se vio en un prado sola, delante de alguien muy conocido para ella... Máscara.- Mascara...

-Hola de nuevo Alice. He visto tu batalla. ¿Sabes por que estas aquí? -pregunto Mascara.

-Si, porque te e pedido ayuda mentalmente... -dijo Alice.

-Alice, tu y yo somos la misma persona. Al pedirme ayuda no haces nada mas que pedirte ayuda a ti misma. Tu eres capas de solucionar esto.

-Pero, Hydranoid esta sufriendo por mi culpa... no tengo la misma habilidad que tu... espera. Si somos la misma persona... eso quiere decir que... -dijo Alice.

-Si Alice. -dijo Mascara y Alice volvio en si.

-Alice... lo siento mucho, es culpa mia. -dijo Hydranoid.

-¡Es hora de vencerle Firogus! -dijo Blaze.

-No Hydranoid. Somos un equipo, solucionaremos esto juntos, los tres. -dijo Alice.

-¿Los tres? -dijo Blaze extrañada.

-Si... los tres. ¡Vamos! -dijo Hydranoid, y de pronto todos vieron asombrados como Alice se transformaba en Mascara.

-Me da gusto volverte a ver Hydranoid. -dijo Mascara.

-Lo mismo digo Mascara. ¡Demostremosle a esta estupida nuestro poder!

-Si. ¡Abrir carta inicio, Restaurador Darkus Definitivo! -dijo Mascara, y la carta inicio se abrio, y un aura oscura surgio alrededor de Hydranoid.- Restaurador Darkus Definitivo restaura y añade 900 Gs a Hydranoid. -explico Mascara.

Potencia de Hydranoid regresa a 700 Gs - 700 Gs - 1600 Gs

-¡Da igual, sigo superandote, activar habilidad de fusión, Caballero Dragón! -activo Blaze y Firogus se cubrio de un aura roja y con su espada y su cañon salto sobre Hydranoid.

-¡Da igual lo que hagas, somos un equipo y te derrotaremos! -dijeron Mascara, Hydranoid y Alice, cuya voz se había escuchado de pronto.

**En el Nucleo Perfecto...**

-¡Si! ¡Podeis lograrlo mis guerreros Darkus! -dijo Exedra emocionado.

**De nuevo en el Mega Interespacio Bakugan...**

La silueta de Alice aparecio de pronto delante de Mascara y un aura morada aparecio formando un lazo entre Alice, Mascara y Hydranoid, este ultimo rugio y lanzo el aura al cielo, formado una gran tormenta de la que surgio un gran ser y cayo en el campo de batalla.

-¡Wuau! ¿Que es eso? -se preguntaron todos excepto Blaze, incluidos Shun y Jesús.

-Os presentamos al Mechtogan Darkness Force. -dijeron Alice, Mascara e Hydranoid a la vez. Darkness Force era un gran Mechtogan negro con cristales morados, tenia tres cabezas y muchos cañones guardados.

-Yo sirvo a mis amos, cualquiera que busque destruirlos o dar mal nombre al poder de la oscuridad, sera juzgado por mi. -dijo Darkness Force.

-¡Es hora de acabar! ¡Activar habilidad de fusión avanzada, Tridente Final! -activo Mascara, y Hydranoid cargo energia en sus tres bocas para lanzarla en forma de tres gigantescas bolas de energia oscura que se fusionaron en una sola increiblemente poderosa que su sola presencia alteraba la realidad.- ¡Activar habilidad de Mechtogan, Armamento de la Oscuridad! -activo Mascara de nuevo, y Darkness Force abrio sus compartimentos y lanzo miles de poderosisimos disparos que se combinaron con el ataque de Hydranoid derrotando facilmente a Firogur y restandole toda la vida al marcador de Blaze.

-In-increible... De acuerdo... esta vez me derrotasteis. ¡Pero la proxima vez os destruire a ti y a Hydranoid! -dijo antes de teletransportarse fuera del Interespacio.

¡Y LA GANADORA ES ALICE O MASCARA!

-¡Lo han logrado! ¡Y mira Shun, parece que Dan y los demas tambien lo vieron, estan ahi! -dijo Jesús señalando a los otros que se acercaron a Mascara.- ¡Vamos! -dijo Jesús acercandose tambien.

-Bien echo Alice, o Mascara. -dijo Shun contento y acercandose tambien.

-¡Enhorabuena Mascara! Supongo que ahora estas de nuestro lado. -dijo Dan.

-Siempre lo estuve. Solo que no me di cuenta hasta ahora. -dijo con Hydranoid regresando a su hombro en forma de bola, y el Mechtogan convirtiendose tambien en una bola Bakugan que se fue con Mascara.

-¡Que bien! ¿Pero como es que volviste? -dijo Marucho.

-Alice y yo estamos conectados, somos la misma persona, a partir de ahora ella podra transformarse en mi si lo desea. -dijo Mascara.

-Me alegro. -dijo Julie.

-¿Cuando regresara Alice? -preguntó Runo.

-No os preocupeis, ahora volvera. -dijo Mascara.

-Pero antes, ¿que fue esa cosa? Ya sabes, el Mechtogan ese que hicisteis aparecer. -preguntó Shun.

-Los Mechtogans son seres creados por los Bakugans, son muy poderosos, normalmente mas que el propio Bakugan que lo creo, una vez invocado, si te obedece sera tu compañero para siempre. Pero es dificil, solo cuando tu Bakugan y tu mismo estais bien sincronizados pueden obedecerte... Sino se puede salir de control y destruirlo todo a su paso. -dijo Mascara volviendo a ser Alice.

-¡Hola chicos! -dijo Alice.

-¡Hola Alice! -dijeron todos contentisimos, pero fueron interrumpidos por el indicador del torneo.

Es hora de ver quienes seran los proximos de nuestros equipos favoritos en combatir en el Torneo de Potencia Maxima... Del equipo Venganza, ¡Terro con Subterra Quelmron! Y del equipo Luchadores Bakugan, ¡Marucho y Aquos Tristar!

Todos se quedaron mudos, especialmente Marucho. El proximo combatiente: Terro, era conocido por ser uno de los mas poderosos miembros del Equipo Venganza.

**En la prisión de Mag Mel y Razenoid...**

-Jajaja... ¡Con que un Mechtogan! Increible. Parece que el tal Mascara no solo volvio, sino tambien con la capacidad de invocar un Mechtogan. Pero no son los unicos. -dijo Mag Mel con un gran Mechtogan detras de Razenoid, inclinado ante este.- Ese combate libero mucha energia caotica, estamos mas cerca de nuestra liberación... ¡Marduk! -rapidamente el mencionado aparecio.

-¿Si mis amos? -dijo Marduk.

-¡TU BAKUGAN YA ESTA TERMINADO, ES HORA DE QUE VAYAS A LA TIERRA Y CONSIGAS ENERGIA CAOTICA! -rugio Razenoid entregando una bola Bakugan a Marduk.- SU NOMBRE ES DARKUS VLADITOR. ¡PRONTO SE DESPERTARA Y TE AYUDARA A CUMPLIR TU MISIÓN! PERO NO ENTRES EN CONTACTO DIRECTO CON LOS LUCHADORES, VE A OTRAS PARTES DEL MUNDO.

-¡De acuerdo amo Razenoid! Juro que les conseguire energia caotica para liberarlos. -dijo Marduk desapareciendo junto a Vladitor.

-Eso espero Marduk, o sino me vere obligado a deshacerme de ti como la escoria que realmente eres comparados con mis Guerreros de la Venganza. Pero por ahora me eres util... -dijo Mag Mel riendose a la vez que el y Razenoi seguian absorviendo energia caotica.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: ¡Y aqui esta! ... Mascara se fue... ¡nooo! Me quede solo otra vez T.T

Spectra: No esta vez.

Yo: ¡Spectra! ¿pero porque viniste?

Spectra: Eres amigo mio.

Yo: :') gracias! Bueno, aqui tienen este espectacular cap. En el proximo enfrentamiento entre Terro y Marucho, repito: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto yo y los demas Guerreros de la Venganza...


	6. Cap 05: Lucha Subterra,el poder de Terro

Yo: ¡y aqui estoy de nuevo con otro cap para Mechtogans Revolution! Por cierto, me volvi a quedar solo :( aun así, gracias por todos los reviews...

Haibaku: No del todo.

Yo: ¡HAIBAKU! ¡HIJO DE ****, ME RECHAZASTE PARA TU **** PROGRAMA DE ******!

Haibaku: O.O

Yo: ¡GRRRRR!

Haibaku: Ok ok, calma.

Yo: De acuerdo. Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto ya sabeis quienes que me los invente yo para este fanfic.

Haibaku: ¿que te parece que te deje de limpiador?

Yo: ¡GRRRRRR, PREPARATE PARA SER DESINTEGRADO! *saca una bazuka*

Haibaku: O_O

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Tras haber derrotado a Barodius y a Dharak, salvando Neathia, Drago obtuvo los poderes de Código Eva, evolucionando en Titanium Dragonoid, a la vez que Neathia y Gundalia firmaron un tratado de paz. Ahora los luchadores estamos en la Tierra y gracias a Marucho y Jesús, un nuevo amigo, el Mega Interespacio Bakugan a sido creado. El poderoso Equipo Venganza amenaza con superarnos en el ranking, pero Drago y yo les demostraremos nuestro poder en el torneo de Potencia Maxima. ¡Lucha Bakugan! (Opening)

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Enfrentamiento Subterra, la fuerza bruta de Terro**

Todos se quedaron asombrados ayer. La reaparición de Máscara, el Mechtogan Darkness Force. La victoria de Mascara/Alice sobre Blaze y su poderoso Firogus. Fue sin duda algo increible, pero cuando todos vieron que los siguientes en combatir serian Marucho y Tristar contra Terro y Quelmron, se quedaron mudos. Los Luchadores decidieron irse a sus casas a descansar...

**En la casa de Marucho...**

Marucho se encontraba despierto muy intranquilo. Se había acostado ya hace unas horas pero no podia conseguir el sueño.

-Preyas, Elfin, Aquimos... si estuvierais aqui... -dijo Marucho triste y entonces Tristar aparecio.

-¿Que pasa Marucho? -dijo Tristar.

-Es sobre el combate de mañana... revise todos los combates de Terro y Quelmron, todos sus rivales fueron aplastados y ya no han vuelto a combatir, quedaron humillados. -dijo Marucho.

-Pero nosotros podemos vencerles. -dijo Tristar.

-No se Tristar... tengo miedo de que nos humille. -dijo Marucho.

-¡Ya veras como no es para tanto! ¡Le derrotaremos! -dijo Tristar.

-Tal vez... espero que sea cierto. -dijo Marucho.

-Ademas, ¿que puede hacer contra uno de los Luchadores originales? -dijo Tristar.

-...Lo mismo que Blaze intento hacer con Hydranoid. Aun no se a prohibido el uso de la Carta Trampa. -dijo Marucho.

-Bah, si usa esa carta la destruiremos. -dijo Tristar.- ¡Todo saldra bien!

-Gracias por animarme Tristar. -dijo Marucho acostandose en su cama.- ¡Mañana venceremos a ese Terro! -dijo durmiendose.

**En la prisión de los malignos Mag Mel y Razenoid...**

Terro y Blaze se encontraban inclinados ante Mag Mel y Razenoid, que estaban absorviendo energia.

-Blaze, no puedo creer que hayas perdido. -dijo Mag Mel.

-Lo siento maestro... -se disculpo Blaze.

-Vaya vaya, la poderosa Blaze a sido derrotada por una niñata de tres al cuarto. -dijo Terro.

-¡Maldito! -dijo Blaze enfadada.

-No pasa nada. Puede que fueras derrotada, pero conseguiste que esa luchadora invocara un Mechtogan y liberase muchisima energia caotica. No te hare nada. -dijo Mag Mel.

-¡Gracias maestro! La proxima vez no le decepcionare. -dijo Blaze.

-Terro. Se que en el proximo combate lucharas contra uno de los luchadores, el niño Aquos. -dijo Mag Mel.

-Si señor, no tendre dificultades en vencer a ese niñato. -dijo Terro.

-Aun así, coje esta Carta Trampa. -dijo Mag Mel haciendo aparecer una Carta Trampa con la mitad del simbolo Subterra y la otra mitad con el simbolo Aquos.- Humilla a ese luchador, mi vengativo guerrero Subterra. -dijo Mag Mel.

-¡Asi sera mi señor! -dijo Terro cojiendo la carta y desapareciendo junto a Blaze.

-¿EN SERIO CREES QUE PODRA DERROTAR AL ENANO AQUOS? -rugio Razenoid.

-No se, Terro es un guerrero Subterra muy poderoso, pero no usa bien la inteligencia. Eso lo llevara a la derrota... pero si consigue que el niño Aquos invoque un Mechtogan, habra merecido la pena. -dijo Mag Mel riendose.

-¡SI, TIENES RAZON! -rugio Razenoid.

**En el Nucleo Perfecto...**

Frosh se encontraba viendo el Mundo Humano.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... mi guerrero Aquos, espero que tengas buena suerte. -dijo Frosh.

**En el Mega Interespacio Bakugan...**

-...tu eres... Wavern. -dijo Jesús sorprendido, había llegado al Interespacio muy temprano, pero se encontraba preocupado. Código Eva le había dicho que Wavern despertaria al dia siguiente, pero no había ocurrido nada. Cuando llego al Interespacio sin evitarlo había pensado en que a lo mejor era por su culpa, y fue entonces cuando la bola de Wavern salto y se abrio.

-Si, y supongo que tu eres Jesús. -dijo Wavern.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? -dijo Jesús.

-Mientras dormia Código Eva me lo dijo todo. Lo se todo sobre ti, mi luchador. -dijo Wavern.

-...Wavern, creo que yo no deberia ser tu compañero... -dijo Jesús.

-Lo se, te sientes culpable de lo ocurrido con Dragoon, pero debes superar tu pasado. Dragoon siempre sera tu primer compañero, luchasteis juntos hasta el fin, el jamas te culparia. Tu solo centrate en que cuando lo recuerdes, sean recuerdos felices. -dijo Wavern.

-No se porque... pero tus palabras me hacen sentir feliz. -dijo Jesús.

-Es una sensación extraña... si te soy sincero, ni cuando estaba con Joe, senti esto, es como si tu corazón resonara con el mio. -dijo Wavern.

-...¡¿que?! -grito Jesús cuando una oleada de personas surgieron y inundaron el Interespacio, por suerte Jesús logro cojer a Wavern antes de que esta se perdiese.- Deben de haber venido a ver el combate de Marucho...

-Si, tambien lo oi cuando dormia. ¿Pero Marucho llegó ya? -preguntó Wavern.

-Veras Wavern, el Interespacio queda abierto para todo el mundo a partir de las 09:30 de la mañana, el combate es a las 10:00, pero si la gente quiere conseguir los asientos mas buenos debe venir a esta hora. Además, tambien habra gente que habra venido a combatir. -explico Jesús.

-Por lo que veo es muy popular ese mundo virtual. -dijo Wavern.

-¡Exacto! -dijo Jesús cuando se fijo en que Marucho aparecio.- ¿Marucho?

-¡Jesús! -Marucho se acerco a el.- ¡Veo que has venido! ¡WAVERN! -grito Marucho al ver a Wavern sobre el hombro de Jesús.- ¡Que bien que estas viva de nuevo!

-Gracias Marucho. ¿Donde estan Dan, Drago y los demas? -preguntó Wavern.

-Pues llegaran mas tarde supongo. Oí que alguien adelanto el horario del combate y vine corriendo. -dijo Marucho.

-¿Que? ¡¿Quien haria algo así?! -dijo Jesús.

-No tengo ni idea, pero da igual. -de pronto Jesús, Wavern, Marucho y Tristar fueron teletransportados a un estadio del Interespacio, delante de todos.- ¡¿QUE?!

-Siento todo lo ocurrido, pero no podia esperar mas. -dijo Terro apareciendo.

-¿Tu? -dijo Marucho preparando su Bakumeter.- ¡¿Como te atreviste a hackear el Interespacio?! -dijo Marucho.

-Al final se trato solo de una broma pesada... bueno Marucho. Wavern y yo nos iremos, estaremos observando el combate. -dijo Jesús teletransportandose con el Bakumeter a un asiento privado.

-¡WAVERN! -dijeron Dan, Drago, Runo, Tigrerra, Julie y Gorem al ver a Wavern.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡me asustasteis! Debo ver antes de venir aqui si hay alguien. -dijo Jesús.

-Hola chicos, ¡me alegro de veros! -dijo Wavern emocionada.

-Wavern, me alegra tanto poder verte... -dijo Drago acercandose a el.

-Yo tambien me alegro Drago... veo que has evolucionado mucho mas desde que nos vimos por ultima vez. -dijo Wavern.

-Si, ahora soy Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid. -dijo Drago.

-Ehhhh... chicos, que el combate ya empezo. -dijo Runo fijandose en que Marucho y Terro ya habían sacado a sus Bakugans.

-¡Es cierto! -dijeron todos.

Aquos Tristar se integra con 900 Gs.

Subterra Quelmron se integra con 1000 Gs.

-Impresionante. Admito que eres valiente por enfrentarte a mi y a Quelrom, pero te voy a aplastar enano. -dijo Terro: Subterra Quelrom se parecia mucho a Coredem, pero tenia dos cañones en los hombros, grandes garras en los pies y las manos, cuernos en la espalda y una cola muy larga, era basicamente un dinosaurio con armadura y dos cañones en los hombros.- Comencemos, ¡activar habilidades, Puño Antiguo! -activo Terro y Quelmron lanzo sus puños como si fueran misiles a Tristar.

Aumento de potencia de Quelrom - 1000 Gs - 1100 Gs

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Vamos Marucho detengamos a este idiota! -dijo Tristar.

-¡Activar habilidades, Mina Aquos! -dijo mientras Tristar lanzaba las bolas de agua que estallaron en mucha agua que detuvo el ataque de Quelrom.

Aumento de potencia de Tristar - 900 Gs - 1000 Gs

-Jejeje. ¡Activar habilidades, Prisión Subterra! Esta habilidad encerrara a Tristar en una prisión donde sus Gs seran drenados. -activo Terro, y una prisión de tierra se creo ante Tristar y este empezo a quedarse sin Gs.

Reducción inminente de Gs de Tristar - 1000 Gs - 453 Gs.

-Tenian razón con eso de su fuerza bruta... ¡Activar habilidades, Frente Frio! Esta habilidad anula la tuya y devuelve a Tristar toda su potencia. -activo Marucho mientras Tristar se liberaba.

Aumento de potencia de Tristar - 453 Gs - 900 Gs

-¡Activar habilidad de fusión! -dijo Terro.

-¡¿Que?! -dijo Marucho.

-¡Amenaza Antigua! -activo Terro y Quelrom formo con sus brazos una corriente electrica en ellos, en la que surgio una gran bola de energia Subterra que Quelrom lanzo contra Tristar.

Aumento de potencia de Quelrom - 1100 Gs - 1600 Gs

-¡Oh no! ¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Submarino! -activo Marucho.

-¡Haber como te las arreglas con este escudo! -dijo Tristar formando un escudo contra el que impacto el ataque de Quelrom.

Aumento de potencia de Tristar - 900 Gs - 1100 Gs

-¿Solo eso? ¡Activar habilidad doble, Puño Antiguo y Fuerza Sobrenatural! -activo Terro, y Quelrom lanzo sus puños a la ves que sus cañones disparaban fuertes disparos, todos los ataques impactaron contra el escudo, que se rompio al instante chocando los ataques contra Tristar, que le devolvieron a su forma de bolal.

Medidor de vida de Marucho: 60%

-Oh no... lo siento Tristar. -dijo Marucho, Quelrom volvia a su forma de bola.

-No pasa nada Marucho, ¡derrotemosle esta vez! -dijo Tristar.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Carta Inicio colocada! -dijo Marucho lanzando una carta inicio.- ¡Lucha Bakugan, Aquos Tristar acción! -lanzo Marucho a Tristar, que surgio listo para el combate.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Lucha Bakugan, Subterra Quelrom acción! -lanzo Terro a Quelrom.

Aquos Tristar se integra con 900 Gs.

Subterra Quelrom se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Activar habilidades, Ciclon Abismo! -activo Marucho mientras Tristar lanzaba un torbellino que impacto fuertemente contra Quelrom.

Reducción de potencia de Quelrom - 1000 Gs - 600 Gs.

-Activar habilidades, Cañones Teledirigidos. -activo Terro y mientras el ataque aun dañaba a Quelrom, sus cañones salieron de el y fijaron como blanco a Tristar.

-¡Esto pinta mal Tristar! ¡Abrir Carta Inicio, Potenciador de Agua! -dijo Marucho, y la carta inicio se abrio, entonces el ataque de Tristar multiplico su potencia, pero la habilidad de Quelrom completo su carga y disparo a Tristar dañandolo severamente, y ademas de eso destruyo la carta inicio.- ¡¿Que?!

Reducción de potencia de Tristar - 900 Gs - 600 Gs.

-La habilidad Cañones Teledirigidos no solo hace que tu Bakugan baje su potencia hasta que sea la misma que la de Quelrom, sino que tambien anula la carta inicio para todo el resto del combate.

-¡Marucho... no podemos dejar que nos derrote...! -dijo Tristar.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Activar habilidad triple, Corriente de Terror, Hiper Corriente y Hiper Presión! ¡Este trio de habilidades juntas provocan una corriente de un poder increible con una presión que aplasta el enemigo! -activo Marucho, y sucedio tal y como dijo.

Reducción de potencia de Quelrom - 600 Gs - 100 Gs

-Game Over enano. ¡Activar habilidades, Vendetta Subterra! -activo Terro y la habilidad triple fue cancelada, dejando a la vista a un Quelrom con un aura naranja que lanzo contra Tristar, devolviendolo a su forma de bola.- Esta habilidad devuelve el poder de las habilidades que lanzaste contra Quelrom, duplicado.

Medidor de vida de Marucho: 20%

-¡Carta Inicio colocada! -dijo Terro lanzando la carta inicio.- ¡Lucha Bakugan, Subterra Quelrom, acción! -lanzo Terro a su Bakugan.- ¿Listo para el ultimo asalto enano?

Quelrom se integra con 1000 Gs.

-...Tristar... ¿y si perdemos? -dijo Marucho preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes Marucho, le voy a meter una paliza! -dijo Tristar.

-No quiero decepcionar a los otros... -dijo Marucho.

**En el Nucleo Perfecto...**

Elfin y Preyas habian sido transportados de Nueva Vestroia al Nucleo Perfecto por Frosh, para que vieran el combate de Marucho.

-¡Marucho no abandones! ¡Tu puedes! -dijo Preyas.

-¡Marucho, estamos animandote, sabemos que puedes! ¡Confiamos en ti, sobretodo yo, Preyas no tanto! -dijo Elfin.

-¡Ehh, ¿que has querido decir?! -dijo Preyas.

-¡Solo dije la verdad! ¡Tu puedes Marucho! -dijo Elfin.

-... estos dos nunca cambiaran... Mi guerrero Aquos, ellos confian en ti. Puedes lograrlo. -dijo Frosh mientras Preyas y Elfin seguian animandole, cuando de pronto Elfin y Preyas empezaron a brillar y sus brillos se introdujeron dentro del Nucleo Perfecto.- ¿Que?

**En el Mega Interespacio Bakugan...**

Un pequeño portal se abrio y el brillo de Preyas y Elfin recubrio el estadio, de pronto se oyeron las voces de los dos animando a Marucho.

-Son... ¡Elfin y Preyas! -dijo Marucho emocionado.

-¡¿Lo ves Marucho?! ¡Ellos tambien creen que puedes lograrlo! -dijo Tristar.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Puede que no esten, pero seran mis compañeros para siempre! ¡No les decepcionare a ellos, ni a mis amigos! ¡Lucha Bakugan, Aquos Tristar acción! -lanzo Marucho a Tristar al combate, y de pronto un lazo de energia se formo entre los dos.

Tristar se integra con 900 Gs.

-¿Que? ¡Carta Trampa, acción! -dijo Terro lanzando la Carta Trampa, y esta empezo a absorver la energia de Tristar.-

-Puede que tengas una Carta Trampa. ¡Pero nuestros amigos confian en nosotros! -grito Tristar y el lazo se elevo al cielo, formando una tormenta de la que surgio otro Mechtogan, este no dejaba mostrar ningun arma, pero su aspecto era amenazante, era de un color azul.-

-¡Vamos Mechtogan Accelerak, derrotemosle! -dijo Marucho.

-Cuando los tres nos conectamos y trabajamos como uno nada puede interponerse en nuestro camino. -dijo Accelerak.

-¡Activar habilidades, Super Ciclón Final! -activo Marucho, y Tristar creo un increible ciclón acuatico que lanzó mientras un aura aparecia cubriendole y protegiendole de la Carta Trampa.- ¡Activar habilidad de Mechtogan, Armamento de Maremoto! -activo Marucho, y Accelerak abrio sus compartimentos dejando ver muchos cañones de los que disparo muchos potentes disparos.

Aumento de potencia de Tristar - 900 Gs - 1600 Gs.

-¡¿1600 Gs?! ¡¿Como es posible?! -dijo Terro.- ¡Activar habilidad de fusión doble, Amenaza Antigua y Fuerza Dinosauria! -activo Terro y Quelrom lanzo la bola de energia a la vez que sus cañones lanzaban unos disparos de tremenda fuerza.

Aumento de potencia de Quelmron - 1000 Gs - 2000 Gs.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sereis aplastados! -dijo Terro, pero los ataques de Accelerak y Tristar se fusionaron en uno que impacto contra el de Quelrom.

-Siento decirte que este combate llego a su final. ¡VAMOS TRISTAR! -grito Marucho y el ataque combinado logro superar al de Quelrom, impactando contra el y devolviendolo a su forma de bola.

Medidor de vida de Terro - 0%

-¿Co...como? -dijo Terro asombrado.

-La potencia combinada de Accelerak y Tristar es tan fuerte que, tu medidor de vida bajo a 0 de golpe. -dijo Marucho contento, pero entonces Terro se enfado y se lanzo sobre Marucho con intención de pegarle, pero justo entonces Shun aparecio y consiguio salvar a Marucho del tremendo golpe de Terro, que dejo grietas en el suelo.

-¡NIÑATO ESTUPIDO, LA PROXIMA VEZ TE MACHACARE! -dijo Terro enfadadisimo teletransportandose fuera del Interespacio.

-¡Chicos, lo logre! -dijo Marucho ya a salvo con el resto, mientras Tristar volvia a su forma de bola con Marucho y lo mismo pasaba con Accelerak.

-¡ENHORABUENA MARUCHO! -dijeron todos contentisimos, pero algo les llamo la atención.

¡El combate fue explendido! El ganador fue Marucho, es hora de decir quien seran los proximos en combatir... ¡Del Equipo Venganza, Xeo y Haos Babilón! ¡Del Equipo Luchadores Bakugan, Runo y Haos Blade Tigrerra!

**En otro lugar...**

Xeo estaba viendo quienes serian sus proximos rivales, cuando vio que seria Runo y Blade Tigrerra sonrió, pero no de forma malvada, sino de forma simpatica, algo extraño para alguien de su equipo.

**En la prisión de Mag Mel...**

-Vaya vaya... Asi que otro Mechtogan apareció, y Terro perdió... por suerte ahora tengo mas energia caos. Y el proximo combate sera de Xeo contra la luchadora Haos... Que interesante. -dijo Mag Mel absorviendo energia.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡VA A SER MUY INTERESANTE VER ESE LADO DE XEO! PERO POR DESGRACIA NOS TENDREMOS QUE LIBRAR DE EL POR ESO MISMO. -rugio Razenoid que tambien absorvia energia..

-No, tal vez nos venga bien. Por ahora solo observemos... -dijo Mag Mel.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Yo: ¡Wuau! El siguiente capítulo va a ser muy interesante, PERO QUE MUY INTERESANTE!

Dan: ¿por que me haces esto?

Yo: ¡PORQUE ME ABANDONASTE CUANDO ESTABA MALO! Haibaku te sustituyo.

Haibaku: Hola Dan :D

Yo: y pronto Xeo y Runo combatiran... ¡EN SERIO, VA A SER SUPER SUPER SUPER INTERESANTE! Creo que ya es obvio, pero dejo que lo adivineis vosotros que va a pasar ^^

Dan: T.T Runo... T.T


	7. Cap 06: ¡Luz contra Luz! ¿Nace el amor?

Yo: Se me borro el cap original de nuevo T.T!

Dan: Otra vez no...

Yo: T.T! Doy gracias a los que dejaron reviews, recordad: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que invente para este fic.

Dan: Por cierto, cuando comenzara ya la verdadera acción.

Yo: si te refieres a cuando actuaran Marduk y Vladitor pronto lo haran... aunque aun quedan contando el combate de ahora tres combates para el final del torneo...

Dan: T.T

Yo: Lo siento, pero Runo, Julie y Shun tienen que participar. Por cierto, me gustaria recomendar algunos fics: Amenaza Predacón de dragón oscuro, que de verdad ES FANTASTICO, es ahora mismo el mas genial fic que leido. Y Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, que tambien esta genial, y de este ultimo haber cuando hay continuación... y haber cuando la hay de Hello Mikus!

Dan: Ok, tienes ganas de que comience Hello Mikus contigo de tercer conductor bla bla bla... ¿Por que quieres estar en el programa de mi maldito y estupido primo?

Yo: O.O ¿por que le llamas así?

Dan: Me hace quedar mal ante la camara.

Yo: Como a todos xD eso si, como me haga quedar mal... *aparecen diez mil bazukas* MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Dan: O_O ¿y ese ejercito de bazukas?

Yo: lo construi yo, si es que soy mas inteligente que Michael, el padre de Spectra y Mira que mira por donde ahora no me acuerdo de como se llamaba y Kazarina todos juntos!

Dan: si lo que tu digas...

Yo: Por cierto, sabes que hay una camara que te esta grabando ahora mismo y se lo esta enseñando a tu primo? -le da un paro cardiaco a Dan- O_O ¡Dan: Alice, Runo y Fabia desnudas!

Dan, Shun y Noah: ¿Donde?

Yo: WTF? ¿Pero que tu Noah no salias con Chris o eras gay?

Noah: 1. No soy gay, EL ENEMIGO ENMASCARADO ME SECUESTRO Y ME CLONO. 2. Rompi con Chris.

Yo: ok... recuerdo a Haibaku que mi ejercito de bazukas estan ya con los datos de la localización exacta con ADN incluido para que se remodifiquen solas en caso de movimiento para que si Hello Mikus no empieza pronto... ¡BUM! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ya me veo a mi como el conductor mas malvado del programa y con helicoptero con cañones para destruir todo lo que interponga la vista con mis objetivos (?)

Bueno, empecemos:

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Tras haber derrotado a Barodius y a Dharak, salvando Neathia, Drago obtuvo los poderes de Código Eva, evolucionando en Titanium Dragonoid, a la vez que Neathia y Gundalia firmaron un tratado de paz. Ahora los luchadores estamos en la Tierra y gracias a Marucho y Jesús, un nuevo amigo, el Mega Interespacio Bakugan a sido creado. Pero el poderoso Equipo Venganza amenaza con superarnos en el ranking, pero Drago y yo les demostraremos nuestro poder en el torneo de Potencia Maxima. ¡Lucha Bakugan! (Opening)

* * *

**Capítulo 06: ¡Luz contra Luz! ¿Nace un nuevo amor?**

En un oscuro barrio en Estados Unidos, no especificare cual lugar... Muchos Luchadores se reunian para pelear hasta las 9 de la noche. Pero ese día cuando todos se fueron uno a uno fueron muriendo todos. De pronto en uno extremo de la calle en una gran luz...

-Van 60... -dijo Marduk apareciendo.

-Esos luchadores son tan pateticos... -dijo Vladitor en su forma de bola.

-Si, pero conseguimos energia para el maestro Mag Mel. Ademas, me encanta matar a esos enanos despues de enviar a sus Bakugans a la Dimensión Maldita. -dijo Marduk.

-Ten cuidado Marduk, estamos llamando mucho la atención. -dijo Vladitor.

-Bah, no tanto. Matemos a alguien mas. -dijo Marduk.

-¡RECUERDA NUESTRO OBJETIVO! -grito Marduk.

-Grrrr... si, el objetivo. Destruir a los luchadores, generar mas energia caotica, liberar al maestro. ¡Pero quiero divertirme! -dijo Marduk molesto.

-Ya podras seguir matando mas tarde. Ahora debemos cambiar de... -antes de que terminara Vladitor un chico con una carta inicio preparada aparecio.

-¡E oido que eres un gran luchador, y vengo a derrotarte! -dijo el chico.

-Jejejeje. De acuerdo, luchemos. ¡Pero no me digas que no te adverti! -dijo Marduk y el combate comenzo, aunque no duro mucho.

**Mas tarde...**

-Demasiado facil. -dijo Marduk, ante el se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del chico al que acababa de matar con los poderes que Mag Mel le proporciono.

-Sigo creyendo que estamos siendo descuidados. -dijo Vladitor.

-¡Agua fiestas! Por desgracia tenemos que marcharnos ya. -dijo Marduk, y de pronto desaparecieron.

**Muchisimo mas tarde en el Mega Interespacio Bakugan...**

Los Luchadores se encontraban reunidos en una sala del Interespacio.

-Oigan, ¿Runo y Tigrerra tardaran en llegar? -dijo Jesús cansado de esperar.

-Quien sabe, pero llevamos esperando dos horas y no aparecen. -dijo Shun.

-¿Donde se habran metido? -dijo Dan.

-Les aconseje ir de compras. -dijo Julie.

-¡QUEEEEE! -dijeron todos.

-Genial, pues entonces no volveran nunca, si eres tu quien se lo has dicho. -dijo Marucho.

-Pues entonces... ¡HELLO MIKUS! -grito Jesús.

-¡NO! -gritaron todos menos Jesús.

-Jo... ¡El Secreto de Haibaku! -grito Jesús.

-¡NO! Que diga... ¡SI! -gritaron todos.

-Ya dijeron no. -dijo Jesús.- Por cierto, ¿oyeron los rumores?

-¿Que rumores? -dijo Alice.

-Otra vez no... Esos rumores... -intento decir Marucho.

-¡Ya me tienen harto! Hablan como si tuviera gracia. -dijo Shun.

-¡¿QUE RUMORES?! -dijo Alice.

-¿Enfado de Mascara? Bueno, volvamos al tema. Ultimamente hablan de un luchador Darkus muy poderoso que va por todo el mundo desafiando a luchadores por la noche, lo malo es que este luchador envia a los Bakugans de su contrincante a la Dimensión Maldita y luego mata a su rival. -dijo Marucho.

-Mmmm, no se por que pero me suena esa historia... -dijo Jesús.

-¿Te suena? -dijo Wavern desde el hombro de Jesús.

-Si. Pero suena muy macabro. ¿Quien podria hacer algo así? -pregunto Jesús.

-¿Haibaku? -dijo Dan.

-¿Que? ¿Para que hiba a hacer Haibaku algo asi? -dijo Jesús.

-Para conseguir cotilleos para Hello Mikus. -dijeron todos.

-Tal vez. -admitio Jesús riendose.

-Bueno, el problema es que el RUMOR ES CIERTO. ¡Hay una lista de luchadores muertos tremenda! -grito Marucho preocupado mostrando en una pantalla una lista de personas difuntas por aquel luchador.

-¡NO! -grito Alice sorprendiendo a todos.- No puede ser... Christoper... ¡Christoper! -efectivamente, en aquella lista de luchadores difuntos se encontraba Christoper, todos apreciaron como Alice empezo a llorar.- No...

-¡Esto es horrible! ¡No me puedo creer que exista gente tan malvada! -grito Julie.

-Chicos... -intento decir Jesús.

-Alice, lo siento mucho. -dijo Shun acercandose a ella a consolarla.

-Pobre Alice. -dijo Marucho.

-Chicos... -intento de nuevo decir Jesús.

-¡Que mal Alice! -dijo Julie acercandose tambien a Alice.

-¡ESCUCHAD A JESÚS! -grito Wavern sorprendiendo a todos de una manera inimaginable.- Jesús tiene que deciros algo.

-Si, que Runo ya esta en el estadio. -señalo el estadio Jesús.

-¿Queeeeee? -dijo Dan.

-¡QUE SI, QUE ESTA AHI! -grito Jesús.

-A todo esto, ¿cual es el secreto de Haibaku y como sabes cual es? -pregunto Dan intrigado.

-Ya dije que soy un experto espia-cotilla, y teniendo en cuenta que desde que Haibaku me rechazo para Hello Mikus no paro de atormentarlo, era cosa de tiempo que descubriera su secreto. Y no dire cual es porque gracias a eso Haibaku me contrato para el programa como tercer conductor. -dijo Jesús y todos se quedaron aterrorizados ante la idea un nuevo conductor como Jesús.- Preparense para mi reinado de terror.

-Estamos muertos. -dijo Drago desde el hombro de Dan.

-Ni que lo digas. -dijo Hydranoid desde el hombro de Alice.

-Julie, a sido un placer conocerte. -dijo Gorem desde el hombro de Julie.

-Hemos estado poco tiempo juntos pero gracias Marucho. -dijo Tristar.

-Lo siento Shun, no pude evitar que muriesemos. -dijo Taylean.

-¡Venga ya, que tampoco es para tanto! -dijo Wavern.

-¡ESO LO DICES POR QUE ERES SU COMPAÑERA WAVERN, DE TI NO DIRA NADA! -dijeron todos los Bakugans.

-Pues tenia pensado enseñar todos los secretos de la relacion Wavern-Drago pero veo que no podra ser. -dijo Jesús molesto.

**En el estadio...**

Runo y Xeo se encontraban listos para el combate pero Runo empezo a hablar.

-¿Por que? Me ayudaste cuando sali de la tienda y casi me cai. ¿Pero por que? -dijo Runo.

-Soy educado, y no podia permitir que una bella señorita como tu salga herida, la cuesta de esa calle era muy grande. -dijo Xeo sonrojando a Runo.

-¡Chorradas! ¡Tu y tu equipo estais tramando algo! -dijo Runo, no podia confiar en Xeo, era conocido el echo de que era el segundo mas fuerte en el Equipo Venganza.

-Por favor Runo, pasemos al combate, dejemos la charla. -dijo Xeo.

¡Recuerden, en este combate el propio Interespacio proporciona la Carta Inicio, y por petición de ambos luchadores, solo habra un solo duelo en este combate.

-¡Lucha Bakugan! -gritaron Xeo y Runo a la vez cojiendo a sus Bakugans y lanzandolos al combate.

-¡Haos Blade Tigrerra acción! -dijo Runo, y Blade Tigrerra surgio.

Blade Tigrerra se integra con 650 Gs.

-¡Haos Babilón acción! -dijo Xeo y Babilón surgio, se parecia a Aranaut y Nemus, pero con diferencias, por ejemplo poseia dos bellas alas de angel, toda su armadura era blanca, portaba una espada en la mano derecha y una lanza en la izquierda.

Babilón se intengra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Activar habilidades, Torbellino de Cuchillas! -activo Runo y Tigrerra saco todas sus cuchillas y empezo a girar y girar hasta convertirse en un torbellino que se lanzo sobre Babilón.

Aumento de potencia de Blade Tigrerra - 650 Gs - 800 Gs

-Activar habilidades, Lanza de Arcangel. -activo Xeo y Babilón lanzo una potente onda de energia que detuvo a Tigrerra.

-¡Activar habilidades, Cuchilla Triangular Dorada! -activo Runo y Tigrerra empezo a correr en forma de triangulo alrededor de Babilón confundiendole, para finalmente de un solo cuchillazo atravesar a Babilón.

Aumento de potencia de Blade Tigrerra - 800 Gs - 1000 Gs

-¡Wuau! ¡Eres muy buena, pero no tanto como yo, activar habilidades, Arcangel Gamma! -activo Xeo y Babilón lanzo desde su lanza un gran rayo de energia que exploto en muchos de ellos destruyendo todo a su paso.

Aumento de potencia de Babilón - 1000 Gs - 1300 Gs

-¡Activar habilidad doble, Brillo de Transferencia y Lanza de Arcangel! -activo Xeo, y una gran luz cubrio todo el estadio para luego desaparecer, luego Babilón ejecuto su ataque de nuevo pero este tuvo un efecto mas dañino.

Transferencia de Gs de Blade Tigrerra a Babilón - 1000 Gs - 900 Gs - 1300 Gs - 1400 Gs

-Brillo de Transferencia otorga 100 Gs de tu Bakugan a Babilón en cada asalto, aunque aqui solo habra uno. -dijo Xeo.

-¡GRRRRR! ¡No se que quieres pero te derrotare! -grito Runo.

-¡Te e dicho que no quiero nada! -dijo Xeo y de pronto Runo se fijo en los ojos de Xeo y se paralizo, cuando volvio en si se sonrojo.

-¡Activar habilidades, Sable Brillante! -activo Runo y Tigrerra saco sus sables preferidos para de un solo tajo destrozar parte de la armadura de Babilón.

Aumento de potencia de Blade Tigrerra - 900 Gs - 1300 Gs

-¡Activar habilidades, Super Poder Angelical! -activo Xeo y Babilón empezo a brillar fuertemente para finalmente lanzar un gran rayo que impacto contra Tigrerra fuertemente.

Aumento de potencia de Babilón - 1400 Gs - 1800 Gs

-¡Que tremendo poder! -dijo Jesús, que había ido al estadio en persona para ver de cerca el combate.- ¡Esto es alucinante!

-¡Activar habilidades, Sable Metalico! -activo Runo y Tigrerra saco otros dos sables y se lanzo sobre Babilón.

Aumento de potencia de Blade Tigrerra - 1300 Gs - 1700 Gs

-Mmm... hay algo que se me olvida... -dijo Jesús pensativo.

-Y a mi me suena que me hablaste de ello... -dijo Wavern.

-¿Que sera? -dijo Jesús.

-¡Activar habilidades, Arcangel Epsilon! -activo Xeo, y Babilón lanzo su espada cargada de energia sobre Tigrerra, que intentaba bloquearla con sus sables.

Aumento de potencia de Babilón - 1800 Gs - 2100 Gs

-¡Se me olvida algo importante pero ¿que?! -dijo Jesús.

-¡Creo que exfuerzas demasiado a Tigrerra, Runo! -dijo Xeo, que contemplaba como Tigrerra empezaba a agotarse.

-¿Y tu no exfuerzas demasiado a Babilón? -pregunto Runo, y Xeo dejo de sonreir como hacia durante toda la batalla, había una razón por la cual los Bakugans del Equipo Venganza no se agotaban.- ¡VAMOS TIGRERRA, APLASTALE! ¡Activar habilidad doble, Sable Brillante y Sable Metalico! -activo Runo, y Tigrerra combino sus dos ataques para derrotar a Babilón, pero seguia sin terminar el combate.

Aumento de potencia de Blade Tigrerra - 1700 Gs - 2500 Gs

-¿Acaso es un problema relacionado con la batalla...? -dijo Jesús.

-Me da la impresión de que el aire del Interespacio es mas fuerte ahora, ¿no? Me cuesta respirar. -dijo Wavern.

-Tienes razon... espera... ¡MALDITA SEA, ESO ERA! ¡Este estadio no esta programado para una potencia tan superior!

-¡Activar habilidades, Arcangel Alpha! -activo Xeo y Babilón creo una potente onda de energia expansiva pero lenta que destrozaba todo a su paso.

-¡Activar habilidades, Tigre de Luz! -activo Runo y Tigrerra lanzo un rayo de energia desde su boca contra Babilón.

Aumento de potencia de Blade Tigrerra - 2500 Gs - 2600 Gs.

-¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Maximo de Arcangel! -activo Xeo y tres grandes barreras se formaron ante Babilón, el ataque de Tigrerra no paso ni la primera barrera, justo entones la onda de energia impacto contra Tigrerra tirandola contra el suelo.- Escudo Maximo de Arcangel es una habilidad que bloquea cualquier habilidad de tu enemigo y puede usarse infinidad de veces.

-¡Tigrerra levanta, hay que machacar a este tipo! -dijo Runo enfadada.

-Runo, me niego a combatir... Se que estas enfadada, tu y Dan os habeis distanciado ultimamente, y de pronto este tipo aparecio y te empezo a confundir. Pero fijate... -dijo Tigrerra y Runo se dio cuenta, había sobreexforzado demasiado a Tigrerra y ahora estaba muy herida, poco a poco empezo a llorar.

-Tigrerra... ¿Que e echo...? -dijo Runo que empezaba a llorar.- Lo siento mucho... no e pensado en ti... soy una tonta... ¡Lo siento mucho Tigrerra!

-Runo... debes saber algo... Tu siempre seras mi compañera. ¡Y eso no cambiara nunca! -dijo Tigrerra y de pronto un lazo de energia se formo entre Runo y Tigrerra.- Esto es...

-Un lazo de amistad... de compañerismo... ¡Vamos Tigrerra! -dijo Runo y Tigrerra se levanto, el lazo se hizo mas fuerte y este se elevo formando una tormenta de la que surgio un Mechtogan, este era blanco y de tonos amarillentos en algunas partes, dejaba mostrar unas grandes garras en sus brazos y otras que tenia en los hombros.- ¡Os presentamos a Light Power, nuestra Mechtogan!

-¡Impresionante! -dijo Xeo volviendo a sonreir.

-¡Cuando mis amas y yo nos unimos, nada nos puede detener, las tres somos invencibles! -dijo Light Power.

-¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Hiper Colmillo Veloz! -activo Runo y todos los sables de Blade Tigrerra fueron alzados, acumulandose mucha energia en cada uno de ellos.- ¡Activar habilidad de Mechtogan, Armamento de Luz! -activo Runo de nuevo, y los compartimentos de Light Power se abrieron dejando mostrar muchisimos cañones, para lanzar un monton de rayos de energia.

Aumento de potencia de Blade Tigrerrra - 2600 Gs - 3500 Gs

-Lo admito... eres la mejor Runo. -dijo Xeo, increiblemente no hizo nada por evitar su derrota, y Babilón fue devuelto a su forma de bola al instante al ser golpeado por tal cantidad de energia.- A sido un honor luchar contra ti, bella señorita Runo. Ahora me despido. -dijo Xeo cojiendo la bola de Babilón y teletransportandose fuera del Mega Interespacio Bakugan a la vez que Tigrerra tambien volvia a su forma de bola y volvia con Runo.

-¡Lo hicimos Runo, lo hicimos! -grito emocionada Tigrerra, pero Runo se encontraba sonrojada, aun no podia creer lo que le habia dicho Xeo.- ¿Que te pasa?

-Na...nada... ¿Eh, que haces ahi Jesús? -preguntó Runo fijandose en Jesús, que se encontraba palido y en pose de rezar.

-Rezar por mi vida... el estadio casi es borrado por tanta potencia... -dijo Jesús.

-Tenia que ser eso lo que se nos olvidara... -dijo Wavern que aun en su forma de bola, se encontraba palida.

-Mejor que me anime... voy a ver Hello Mikus. -dijo Jesús y empezo a teclear en una pantalla de su Bakumeter 2.0, pero de pronto Hello Mikus se vio en todo el Interespacio y todos empezaron a reir.- Huy, me equivoque de tecla. -pronto todos los Luchadores rodearon a Jesús, el aura maligna que les cubria era mas grande incluso que la de Naga y Dharak juntos.- Jejeje, chicos... lo siento.

-¡BASTA DE PERDONES, VAS A MORIR! -gritaron todos, y rapidamente Jesús se teletransporto fuera del Mega Interespacio, ya fuera todos los Luchadores aparecieron tambien y empezaron a perseguir a Jesús, pero de pronto un helicoptero aparecio controlado por dos personas misteriosas con mascaras.

-¡Sube rapido! -dijo una de las dos personas misteriosas y Jesús hizo lo que dijo, aunque los Luchadores intentaron con todas sus fuerzas matar a Jesús con ballestas que Marucho consiguio de quien sabe donde, el helicoptero salio volando rapidamente.- A salvo...

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto Jesús.

-¿No sabes quienes somos? Despues de lo que me has obligado a hacer por lo menos recuersa mi nombre idiota. -dijo una de las dos personas y Jesús averiguo quien era.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! -grito Jesús.

-Si puede, ahora cuando se les pase el enfado volveremos. -dijo la otra persona mostrando un video.- Estan retransmitiendo quien combatira mañana.

¡Y aqui acabo el combate, Runo del Equipo Luchadores Bakugan gana! En el proximo combate del torneo, lucharan Sellón del Equipo Venganza con Ventus Spyron contra Shun del Equipo Luchadores Bakugan con Ventus Taylean.

-¡Uh, eso no me lo pierdo! -dijo Jesús.- Por cierto , ¿por que estais aqui? Haibaku y... -dijo Jesús intentando averiguar quien era la otra persona.

-¿En serio? -dijo la otra persona.

-Mmmm... no, tal vez mi mente intente bloquear algun recuerdo que me haga perder la razon y matarte. -dijo Jesús.

-No entiendo el motivo de porque ocurriria eso pero bueno... -dijo la otra persona.

-Estamos de visita. -dijo Haibaku.- Queria ver a mi primito... y matarlo tambien por llamarme idiota... -susurro Haibaku esto ultimo.

-Bueno, creo que ya deberiamos volver... ¿No crees Wavern? -pregunto Jesús.

-¡Si, los otros ya se habran calmado! -dijo Wavern.

**En el Nucleo Perfecto...**

Lars Lion contemplo todo el combate, y se alegro de la victoria de Runo.

-Bien echo mi guerrera Haos... aunque parece que solo yo y tu conocemos que la razon de tu enfado era por tu confusión amorosa entre Dan y Xeo. -dijo Lars Lion.

**En la prisión de los malignos Mag Mel y Razenoid...**

-¡GRRRRR! ¡ESE MALDITO MARDUK ESTA SIENDO MUY DESCUIDADO! -rugio Razenoid.

-Si, pero fijate, estamos consiguiendo mucha energia Caos. Es hora de que enviemos a nuestras creaciones. ¡Bakugan Caos! -grito Mag Mel y Razenoid empezo a soltar energia que fue a parar a unos grandes cascarones que había en la prisión, estos empezaron a brillar y se rompieron dejando ver a unos Bakugans nunca vistos rodeados de una gran aura maligna.- Tardaran unos dias en llegar al Mega Interespacio Bakugan... pero cuando lleguen comenzara el verdadero espectaculo.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJA, ESTOY DESEANDO VERLO! -rugio Razenoid.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: ¡HAIBAKU APARECIO!

Dan: ¿quien es la otra persona?

Yo: No se, que lo diga Haibaku. Y ahora esperare a ver si ocurre nuevo cap de Amenaza Predacón que dijeron que a lo mejor había. ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO VERLO!

Spectra: ¿Cuando voy a aparecer?

Yo: Cuando me de la gana, Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que invente para este fic y Haibaku y la otra persona que le acompaña que son OC de otros usuarios.

Todos: ¡NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP!


	8. Cap 07: ¡Llegan los Bakugan Caos!

Yo: se que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero aqui esta la continuacion, por fin!

Spectra: por fin!

Yo: si, muy bien, dejemos de hablar y comenzemos: **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.**

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que derrotamos a Barodius y salvamos Neathia, Marucho y Jesús, un nuevo amigo cuya nueva compañera es nuestra vieja amiga Wavern, han creado el Mega Interespacio Bakugan. Los Luchadores Originales hemos estado luchando contra un poderoso equipo llamado el Equipo Venganza, que amenaza con superarnos en el torneo de Potencia Maxima, pero no solo eso, un grupo de Bakugans enemigos: los Bakugan Caos, han invadido el Mega Interespacio. ¡Vamos Drago, derrotemos a los Bakugan Caos! ¡Lucha Bakugan!

* * *

**Capítulo 07: ¡Llegan los Bakugan Caos! ¡El enfrentamiento caotico!**

**En una oficina del Mega Interespacio...**

Jesús, Haibaku y la persona misteriosa que resulto ser Nicole, estaban reunidos en la oficina de Jesús, desde donde controlaba todo lo ocurrido respecto al funcionamiento de la estructura digital del Interespacio.

-Asi que habeis venido a visitarnos. -dijo Jesús contento.

-Si, ese es uno de los dos motivos por los que vinimos. -dijo Haibaku.

-¿Uno de ellos? ¿Cual es el otro? -dijo Jesús intrigado.

-Ejem... -dijo Nicole sacando de una cartera una foto en la que salia la casa de Haibaku totalmente destrozada.- ¡ESTO ES EL OTRO MOTIVO!

-¡Aaaaah! Si, me acuerdo, mi furia por no estar en Hello Mikus fue tan grande que construi una bazuka y dispare contra la casa de Haibaku. -dijo Jesús tranquilo como si tal cosa.

-¡IDIOTA, SI YA ERES UNO DE LOS CONDUCTORES! -grito Nicole.

-Si, pero eso ocurrio antes de que me hicierais conductor. -dijo Jesús un poco asustado.

-Me tendras que pagar una nueva casa. -dijo Haibaku fingiendo no estar enfadado.

-¿Una casa...? No tenemos tanto dinero. -dijo Wavern desde el hombro de Jesús.

-En realidad si, tengo trillones de yenes ahorrados en mi cuenta bancaria. -dijo Jesús tranquilamente.

-¡¿TRILLONES?! -gritaron todos asombrados.

-Si, me estoy forrando con los hoteles y restaurantes del Mega Interespacio. -dijo Jesús riendose.

-Bueno, como deciamos, le tienes que pagar una nueva casa a Haibaku. -dijo Nicole.

-Ok... -se resigno Jesús dandole diez millones de yenes a Haibaku.- Aqui tienes.

-¡INCREIBLE! -dijo Haibaku.

-Si, y ahora que me doy cuenta. ¿No quereis ver a Dan y compañia, no quereis ver ningun combate? Pronto comenzara el combate de Shun contra Sellon, podriais verlo desde la fila VIP. -dijo Jesús.

-¡Vale, nos quedaremos un poco mas! -dijo Nicole.

-Lo mismo digo, sera interesante ver ese combate. -dijo Haibaku y Jesús se dio la vuelta mientras todo oscurecia a su alrededor y su cara y risa se volvian maquiavelicas.

-Si, interesante sera grabar todo lo que la parejita HaibakuxNicole haga. ¡Muajajaja! -rio Jesús triunfante, mientras todo volvia a la normalidad.- Bueno, pues seguidme... -no pudo terminar porque la puerta se abrio y Marucho, Dan, Shun y Alice entraron, echandose encima de Haibaku: Dan, Marucho y Alice.

-¡Primito, que bien que hayas venido! -dijo Dan sonriendo.

-¡Justo para el combate entre Shun y Sellon! -dijo Marucho.

-¡Va a ser genial teneros a vosotros dos con nosotros! -dijo Alice.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido. -dijo Shun tranquilo.

-¡Gracias a todos! -dijo Haibaku.- Nos quedaremos hasta que termine el combate, esperamos que consigas la victoria Shun.

-Yo tambien lo espero, hace mucho que no lucho contra una luchadora Ventus. -dijo Shun.

-Pero que dices si luchaste anteayer con una. -dijo Dan.

-¡Pero no una digna de llamarse contricante! -dijo Shun.

-Ok, ok... os alegrais de ver a Haibaku y Nicole... ¡PERO SALID DE MI OFICINA! -dijo Jesús enfadado.

-Eso, salid de la oficina. -dijo Nicole echandolos a todos.

-Cuando digo todos es a todos, no te voy a dar dinero a ti Nicole. -dijo Jesús y Nicole se marcho riendose.

-Bueno, sera mejor que continue, el ultimo combate de Runo contra Xeo desestabilizo la estructura de aquel estadio... -dijo Jesús dirigiendose al panel de control del Interespacio.- ¿Eh? Que raro, segun esto hay una extraña distorsión espacial en el Interespacio pero... eso no es posible.

-¿Una distorsión espacial? Podria ser un portal de Nueva Vestroia, o de otro lugar. -dijo Wavern.

-Pero el Mega Interespacio Bakugan esta diseñado para que no se pueda entrar desde otro lugar que no sean los digitalizadores del edificio central. -dijo Jesús extrañado.

-Sera un error en la estructura provocado por el combate de Runo y Xeo. -dijo Wavern.

-Si... sera eso. Sera mejor que arregle con el antiviruz todos los errores. -dijo Jesús activando un programa en el panel de control.

-Una pregunta, ¿no se supone que tu y Marucho, los dos, erais quienes supervisabais el Mega Interespacio? Por que si es asi, tu estas haciendo todo el trabajo. -dijo Wavern.

-Si, pero es que Marucho esta ocupado, ten en cuenta que estamos en pleno torneo, ¡el gran Torneo de Potencia Maxima! -dijo Jesús deshaciendose de todos los errores.

-¿Y por que no participamos nosotros tambien? -dijo Wavern y Jesús se quedo sorprendido.

-...ahora que lo pienso... ¡ES CIERTO, DEBERIAMOS PARTICIPAR! -dijo Jesús abandonando el panel de control.- Veremos el combate de Shun, y en cuanto tengamos tiempo lucharemos juntos, ¿vale Wavern?

-¡Vale! ¡Vamos a ver el combate! -dijo Wavern.

-A todo esto, ¿sabes que Drago ahora sale con Tigrerra? -dijo Jesús.

-¡Sera cerdo! ¿Ha donde fue lo de ''siempre te amare Wavern''? -dijo Wavern molesta.

-No se, pero ten por seguro que a partir de ahora comenzara mi reinado de terror, ¡ya que soy conductor de Hello Mikus! -dijo Jesús retirandose el y Wavern de la oficina, que seguia mostrando la presencia de una distorsión espacial.

* * *

**Fuera del Mega Interespacio, en un callejón...**

-¿Seguro que es aqui? -dijo Marduk incredulo.

-El maestro Mag Mel nos lo dijo, los Guerreros de la Venganza deberian de estar aqui. -dijo Vladitor y seis sombras se alzaron.

-Vaya vaya, mirad quienes estan aqui. -dijo Aqua.

-¿Para que habeis venido estupidos? -dijo Terro.

-¿Sigues enfadado por tu derrota, Terro? -dijo Blaze.

-¡Callate vieja! -grito Terro y Blaze se abalanzo sobre el con intención de extrangularlo.

-¡Silencio! Supongo que el maestro fue quien os dijo que vinierais. -dijo Anubias.

-¿Que otra razon hiban a tener para venir justo cuando queda poquisimo para mi combate? -dijo Sellon.

-Por no decir que quedan cinco minutos para el combate. -dijo Xeo.

-Los Guerreros de la Venganza, por fin nos encontramos. -dijo Vladitor.

-El maestro Mag Mel nos pidio que os entregaramos esto. -dijo Marduk un poco molesto, lanzando cartas trampa a los seis.- Son para los futuros combates.

-No las necesitaremos, pero de todos modos dale las gracias al maestro. -dijo Anubias.

-Os creeis los mas poderosos sirvientes del maestro, pero pronto eso se acabara. -dijo Marduk desapareciendo en las sombras junto a Vladitor.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de que me vaya al combate. -dijo Sellon.

-Esperemos que no ocurra lo mismo que con los anteriores y te derroten. -dijo Aqua, cosa que molesto a Sellon, pero aun asi esta se fue, de pronto un pitido sono y todos los guerreros miraron sus Bakumeter 2.0.

-Vaya vaya... muy interesante... -dijeron todos.

* * *

**En el Mega Interespacio Bakugan...**

Algo había ocurrido, de pronto una gran cantidad de luchadores con Bakugans nunca vistos aparecieron, estos luchadores y sus Bakugans no tenian piedad y eran muy poderosos. Nadie sabia de donde habian salido tipos tan fuertes. Este echo llamo la atención de Dan.

-Esto es muy extraño Drago, tengo un mal presentimiento. -dijo Dan.

-Si, yo tambien. Se trata de lo mismo que sentimos en aquella ocasión. -dijo Drago recordando cuando se encontro con aquel hombre de armadura dorada y su horripilante Bakugan.

-Algo malo va a pasar... -dijo Dan preocupado, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando los megafonos empezaron a comunicar que el proximo y antepenultimo combate del torneo hiba a comenzar.

-Debemos ir, hay que apoyar a Shun. -dijo Drago.

-Si compañero, pero no puedo dejar de pensar es esta extraña sensación. -dijo Dan y junto a Drago se teletransportaron a travez del Bakumeter a la sala privada de los luchadores originales en el estadio donde ocurriria el combate.

-¡Primo, llegas tarde! -dijo Haibaku.

-Tampoco llega tan tarde, el combate aun no a comenzado. -dijo Marucho.

-Es cierto, pero va a comenzar ya. -dijo Runo.

-Un poco mas y no llegas a tiempo de verlo desde el principio... -dijo Nicole.

-¡Bueno, centremonos en ver el combate! -dijo Jesús.

* * *

**En el estadio...**

¡Por fin comenzo el combate entre Shun y Sellon!

-Llego el momento de la verdad. ¡Lucha Bakugan, Ventus Spyron acción! -dijo Sellon cojiendo la bola de Spyron y lanzandola, entonces surgio una especie de aguila humanoide con cuatro alas.

-Veamos como luchas, ¡Lucha Bakugan, Ventus Taylean, acción! -dijo Shun lanzando a Taylean al combate.

Ventus Taylean se integra con 900 Gs.

Ventus Spyron se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Es hora de que vea tu poder! ¡Activar habilidades, Gravedad Antigua! -activo Sellon y Spyron creo una bola de energia gravitatoria que lanzo contra Taylean.

Aumento de potencia de Ventus Spyron - 1000 Gs - 1300 Gs

-Eso no es nada, ¡Activar habilidades, Ilusión de Viento! -activo Shun y Taylean desaparecio como una sombra cuando la bola de gravedad le alcanzo.

Aumento de potencia de Ventus Taylean - 900 Gs - 1300 Gs

-Vaya vaya, tal vez sea mas dificil de lo que pense... ¡Activar habilidades, Movimiento Vital! -activo Sellon y Spyron lanzo dos rayos de energia verde hacia Taylean.

Reducción de potencia de Taylean - 1300 Gs - 1000 Gs

-¡Activar habilidades, Estilo Kazami: Sello de Viento! -activo Shun y Taylean hizo unos movimientos con sus manos para terminar lanzando un sello de energia contra Spyron, que cayo al suelo y su habilidad fue anulada.

Reducción de potencia de Spyron - 1300 Gs - 900 Gs

-Entiendo, esa habilidad sella la habilidad Ventus usada por el oponente. ¡Sin embargo no sera suficiente para superar mi elegancia, activar habilidades, Anmut Terrestre! Anmut Terrestre es una habilidad unica de Spyron que le permite cambiar al atributo Subterra. -y así como lo dijo Sellón, Spyron invoco una estatuilla egipcia y cambio de atributo Ventus a Subterra.

-¡Increible! Pero sigues sin ver que Taylean y yo estamos unidos de una forma tan especial que no tendremos dificultades en derrotarte. -dijo Shun molestando a Sellon, pero antes de que Shun activara una habilidad, todo oscurecio y ocurrio un terremoto.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE?! -grito Marucho que había ido al estadio en persona junto al resto de los Luchadores al oir el terremoto.

-¡Es la misma sensación! -dijo Dan y de pronto un gran portal se abrio, y de el surgieron muchos Bakugans.- ¡Esos Bakugans son como los que usan aquellos luchadores extraños!

-¿Eh, luchadores? No, no somos luchadores. -dijo un chico acompañado de otros tres saliendo por una puerta.- Creo que no entendeis el problema en el que estais. ¡Vamos Bakugan Caos, destruidles!

-¡Os presentamos a la nueva clase de Bakugan mas poderosa que existe! ¡Bakugan Caos: Iron Dragonoid, Cyclone Percival, Flash Ingram, Platinum Ziperator! -dijo otro chico sonriendo de forma maniatica.

-¡Algo malo esta pasando! ¡Creo que es hora de luchar Drago! -dijo Dan.

-¡Hydranoid! ¡Debemos salvarles a todos! -dijo Alice transformandose en Mascara.- Veran todo nuestro poder. ¡Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, acción! -lanzo Mascara a Hydranoid, este surgio dispuesto a luchar.

Hydranoid se integra con 700 Gs.

-¡Vamos Tristar, aqui pasa algo extraño! ¡Lucha Bakugan, Aquos Tristar, acción! -lanzo Marucho a Tristar y este surgio.

Tristar se integra con 900 Gs.

-¡Vamos Drago, Lucha Bakugan, Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid acción! -lanzo Dan y Drago surgio.

Drago se integra con 1200 Gs.

-¡Estoy listo para luchar! -dijo Drago.

-¡Nadie sobrevivira a nuestro poder! -dijo Hydranoid.

-¡Marucho y yo les derrotaremos como si nada! -dijo Tristar.

-Creo que por fin podremos luchar juntos Wavern. -dijo Jesús.

-Si, creo que es el momento. -dijo Wavern.

-Pero... ¿cual es tu atributo? -dijo Jesús un poco confundido.

-No tengo, tu simplemente di mi nombre de evolución. -dijo Wavern.

-¡Ok, Lucha Bakugan, Infinity Wavern acción! -lanzo Jesús y Wavern surgio, era igual que Infinity Dragonoid pero de un color blanco y lila claro en algunas partes, es decir, igual que este pero con el cuerpo de Wavern. El cristal del pecho de Wavern emitia una suave luz.

Infinity Wavern se integra con 1100 Gs.

-Esto sera interesante... -dijo Sellon desapareciendo junto a Spyron en las sombras.

-¡Destruyamosles! ¡Activar habilidades, Terror Dragonico! -activaron varios chicos y los Iron Dragonoid lanzaron rayos de energia oscura por la boca.

Aumento de potencia en conjunto de Iron Dragonoids - 2500 Gs - 5000 Gs

-¡No podreis pararnos pateticos humanos! ¡Activar habilidades, Bola de Ruina! -activaron unas chicas y los Cyclone Percival lanzaron bolas de energia muy potentes.

Aumento de potencia en conjunto de Cyclone Percivals - 2500 Gs - 5000 Gs

-¡Jajajaja, sereis aplastados por nuestra fuerza! ¡Activar habilidades, Toque Terrestre! -activaron unos chicos y los Flash Ingram lanzaron desde sus alas ondas de energia.

Aumento de potencia en conjunto de Flash Ingrams - 2500 Gs - 5000 Gs

-¡Por ultimo el remate final! ¡Activar habilidades, Impulso Volcanico! -activaron unos chicos y chicas, y los Platinum Ziperator lanzaron magma por la boca.

Aumento de potencia en conjunto de Platinum Ziperators - 2500 Gs - 5000 Gs

Potencia en total de Bakugan Caos - 10000 Gs - 20000 Gs

-¡Oh claro, es imposible soportar eso! ¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Perfecto! -activo Jesús y Wavern convoco un escudo de energia del Nucleo Perfecto.

-¡Ese escudo no aguantara mucho tiempo, seguid atacando! -dijo un chico y los Bakugan Caos atacaron y atacaron cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Cyclone! -activo Marucho y Tristar formo un nuevo escudo delante del de Wavern.

-¡No te preocupes Wavern, estamos aqui para protegerte!

-¡Activar habilidades, Estilo Kazami: Super Escudo Ninja! -activo Shun y Taylean levanto una barrera ninja de poder Ventus.

-¡Vamos Drago, Activar habilidades, Escudo Titanium! -y Drago levanto su propio escudo, pero ninguno de ellos resistiria mucho.

-¡Hay que detenerles...! -dijo Taylean.

-O sino sera el fin. -dijo Drago.

-¡De eso nos encargamos nosotros! -dijeron unas voces y unos poderosos ataques impactaron contra los Bakugan Caos, en total habian sido cuatro ataques, muy poderosos como para detenerlos a todos.

-Espera... ¡esos son...! -dijo Dan, efectivamente eran Helix Dragonoid Maxim, Helix para abreviar, acompañado con Haibaku y Luna acompañada con Nicole.

-¿Creian que les hibamos a abandonar? -dijo Nicole.

-¡Os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos! -dijo Haibaku y dos sombras surgieron tambien...

-No es posible... -dijo Runo.

-Pero son... ellos. -dijo Julie asombrada, ante ellos se encontraban dos siluetas muy familiares... acompañados de dos poderosos Bakugan, uno Darkus y otro Subterra.

-¿Nos echabais de menos chicos? -dijo... ¡Mira! acompañada con Wilda.

-¡No podriamos haber venido en mejor momento! -dijo... ¡Ace! acompañado con Percival.

-¡Mira, Ace! -gritaron los Luchadores Originales muy contentos.

-¡Si, y no estan solos! -dijo Percival.

-¡Estamos aqui para derrotar a esos Bakugan Caos! -dijo Wilda.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Retirada vamos! -y los Bakugan Caos volvieron a sus formas de bola y se fueron con los montones de chicos y chicas que se fueron corriendo.

-¡Que bien que esteis aqui! -dijo Jesús emocionado.- ¡Podre grabar algo decente de parejas para Hello Mikus! -todos excepto Jesús caen de espaldas.

-Pues si, estamos aqui, hemos venido a apoyaros, nos enteramos de que muchisimos malvados Bakugan sin alma y sentimientos se dirigian aqui para un plan asi que les seguimos. Al parecer elllos son los que controlan a aquellos chicos. -dijo Mira.

-Pues entonces habra que salvarles. -dijo Alice, ya habia vuelto de ser Mascara.-

¡El combate entre Shun y Sellon fue cancelado! ¡Pero no os preocupeis, el proximo combate sera uno DOBLE! ¡Del equipo de los Luchadores Bakugan Originales, Shun y Julie con Ventus Taylean y Subterra Hammer Gorem contra Sellon y Aqua con Ventus Spyron y Aquos Franken! ¡Sera un combate muy emocionante, no os lo perdais!

-Asi que en el proximo combate lucharemos juntos Shun. -dijo Julie.

-Eso parece ser, pero antes que nada una pregunta, ¿donde dormiran Mira, Ace, Haibaku y Nicole? -dijo Shun.

-No se como adivinaste que al final Haibaku y Nicole decidieron quedarse hoy a dormir en la ciudad, pero bueno... Dormiran en mi casa, hay dos habitaciones de invitados... Ace y Mira, Haibaku y Nicole. -dijo Jesús, definitivamente se lo hiba a pasar en grande grabando lo que pasara con las dos parejas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: ¡y aqui termino otro cap de Mechtogan Revolution! Aclaro de nuevo que **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.** Tambien pondre dos fics que deberian leer por que a mi me encantan:

Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori

Hello Mikus de Hiba Suicide Circus (que por cierto sigo esperando continuacion con mi intento de revolucion y golpe de estado (?))

Amenaza Predacon de dragón oscuro (este ya esta terminado pero es genial! recomiendo que lo leais si o si)

Yo: ¡y eso es todo, hasta el proximo capitulo (y hasta el proximo fanservice de Nicole y Haibaku...)! Bye bye!


	9. Especial 08-09: Gran Semifinal y Final

Yo: por fin aqui estamos de nuevo, con el especial cap 08 y cap 09 del fic que cerrara esta saga de Mechtogan Revolution.

Spectra: por fin lo logramos...

Yo: si, y ya de paso os digo que para el proximo capitulo os hablare sobre el cap 15 del fic, sexto capitulo de la segunda saga, que sera especial, no por que sean varios capitulos en uno, no, por que sera un capitulo especial OC, es decir, que los ussers que quieran podran dejarme sus OC para que salgan en ese capítulo.

Dan: Y con esto empezamos ya el especial, ¡vamos!

Yo: **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.**

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que derrotamos a Barodius y salvamos Neathia, Marucho y Jesús, un nuevo amigo cuya nueva compañera es nuestra vieja amiga Wavern, han creado el Mega Interespacio Bakugan. Los Luchadores Originales hemos estado luchando contra un poderoso equipo llamado el Equipo Venganza, que amenaza con superarnos en el torneo de Potencia Maxima, pero no solo eso, un grupo de Bakugans enemigos: los Bakugan Caos, han invadido el Mega Interespacio. ¡Vamos Drago, derrotemos a los Bakugan Caos! ¡Lucha Bakugan!

* * *

**Especial 01: ~Cap 08 y Cap 09~**

**Capítulo 08: La gran semifinal doble, Shun y Julie vs Sellon y Aqua**

**En una oficina del Mega Interespacio...**

Todos los luchadores originales, con Haibaku, Nicole, Mira, Ace y Jesús, se encontraban en la oficina central, reunidos.

-¡JAMAS! No cerraremos el Mega Interespacio. -dijo Jesús gritando.

-Se que lo que ocurrio ayer fue peligroso, pero... -intento explicar Marucho.

-No ahi peros Marucho, la gente podria salir herida. -dijo Nicole.

-Es cierto, no podemos dejar que pase eso. -dijo Runo.

-Como con Christopher... -dijo Alice triste recordando al pequeño Christopher.

-Eso fue distinto... Fue asesinado... -dijo Jesús intentando suavizarlo lo mas posible, pero Alice comenzo a llorar.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Jesús! Vamos Alice. -dijo Shun intentando animarla y marchandose los dos de la oficina.

-Lo siento, pero este lugar esta lleno de los sueños de cada Luchador, y nos costo mucho construirlo, no lo cerraremos por algo de lo que podemos encargarnos todos juntos. -dijo Marucho.

-Marucho tiene razón, ¡podemos vencer a esos Bakugan y esos luchadores juntos! -dijo Jesús.

-Digais lo que digais... -dijo Julie.

-Estar en el Mega Interespacio sera peligroso... -dijo Gorem.

-...pero... ¿no somos un equipo todos? -preguntó Haibaku.

-Haibaku, tu mismo fuiste de los primeros en querer cerrar el Mega Interespacio, sabes que es demasiado peligroso, ¿no me digas que ya no lo crees? -le preguntó Dan.

-¡Dan! Tu.. tu eras... el mejor luchador del Mega Interespacio... ¿por... por que...? -pregunto Jesús, Dan fue el responsable principal de que ayudara a los luchadores a construir el Mega Interespacio, y ahora el queria que lo cerrase.

-Lo siento Jesús, pero el Mega Interespacio es una amenaza para todos los luchadores, y deberia ser cerrado... -dijo Dan triste.

-Deberiamos irnos ya, pronto comenzara la semifinal del torneo... -dijo Nicole.

-Si, sera mejor que nos vayamos ya... Y deberiais pensarlo otra vez, Marucho y Jesús. -dijo Runo, y todos se marcharon.

-¡SI, MARCHAROS TODOS, NO OS NECESITAMOS! ¿Verdad Marucho? Nosotros dos podemos vencer solos a esos Bakugan Caos. -dijo Jesús.

-Lo siento mucho, pero nosotros dos solos... son demasiados Bakugans, lo siento Jesús... tal vez... ellos tengan razón. -dijo Marucho marchandose.

-Tu... tu tambien Marucho... -dijo Jesús desanimado, sentandose en una silla.

-Jesús, lo siento mucho... -intento consolarle Wavern desde su hombro.

-Tu no tienes la culpa Wavern, nosotros dos podemos encargarnos de los Bakugan Caos. -dijo Jesús decidido, a lo que Wavern solo afirmo levemente.

* * *

**En la Prisión de Mag Mel y Razenoid...**

Mag Mel y Razenoid como siempre se encontraban absorviendo energia Caos, cuando de pronto tres personas encapuchadas aparecieron.

-Oh, bienvenidos de nuevo, Sellon, Anubias y Marduk. -dijo Mag Mel tranquilo.

-Maestro Mag Mel, los preparativos estan echos. -informo Anubias.

-PERFECTO, PRONTO LOS MECHTOGAN MAS PODEROSOS ESTARAN EN NUESTRO PODER. -rugio Razenoid.

-Los Mechtogan Mutantes... sera interesante tenerlos de nuestro lado. -dijo Mag Mel.

-Maestro Mag Mel, voy a enfrentarme junto a Aqua a los Luchadores en la semifinal. -dijo Sellon.

-Entiendo, quieres que te entregue una carta trampa... -dijo Mag Mel y con un ligero movimiento de mano hizo aparecer de la nada una Carta Trampa que Sellon cogio con delicadeza.- Es una carta muy valiosa, usala con cuidado...

-Sellon, espero que no falles como hicieron los demas. -dijo Anubias riendose de Sellon.

-No te preocupes Anubias, eso no ocurirra. -dijo Sellon seria, teletransportandose.

-ANUBIAS, ¿ES CIERTO LO QUE NOS HAN DICHO? -rugio Razenoid.

-Si, es cierto maestro Razenoid. Participare en la final del torneo contra Dan Kuso y Drago. -dijo Anubias con desprecio.

-Entonces espero que no nos falles, queremos la mayor cantidad de energia Caos posible. -dijo Mag Mel.

-Maestro Mag Mel, no se preocupe, yo seguire otorgandole energia Caos matando a esos estupidos luchadores y sus Bakugan. -interrumpio Marduk.

-Marduk, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. -dijo Mag Mel.

-¿Un nuevo trabajo? Espero que sea mas interesante que esos enfrentamientos tan ridiculos... -dijo Vladitor desde el hombro de Marduk.

-NO TE PREOCUPES VLADITOR, LO SERA, PUES OS INFILTRAREIS EN EL PROPIO MEGA INTERESPACIO. -rugio Razenoid.

-¡¿COMO?! -gritaron Anubias, Marduk y Vladitor.

-Así es, en el Mega Interespacio ahi un subterraneo secreto en el que se encuentran todos los datos sobre este, y tambien sobre cada luchador registrado, su Bakugan y todas las habilidades. A parte de tambien un monton de Bakugan de seguridad artificiales, Bakugan mecanicos, que Gundalia coloco durante su mandato en el antiguo Interespacio. La misión es simple. -explico Mag Mel.

-Quieren que me infiltre en el Mega Interespacio y encuentre la manera de acceder a ese subterraneo, para robar todos los Bakugan mecanicos y datos del Mega Interespacio. -dijo Marduk riendose.

-ASI ES, ¡NO NOS FALLES MARDUK! -rugio Razenoid antes de que Marduk se teletransportase.

-Respecto a ti Anubias, sigue luchando, contra Bakugan Caos y Luchadores Caos, para generar mas energia Caos, y poder hacer mas cercana nuestra liberación. -le dijo Mag Mel.

-Lo que usted ordene... -dijo Anubias para teletransportarse luego.

* * *

**En el Estadio Central del Mega Interespacio...**

¡Y con ustedes, por fin el combate que todos ansiabamos ver! ¡Debido a algunos errores en el anterior combate de Shun vs Sellon, hemos tenido la necesidad de repetirlo, no entremos en mas detalles! ¡Vamos a ver el primer combate doble del torneo, de los Luchadores Bakugan, Shun y Julie con Ventus Taylean y Subterra Hammer Gorem vs Sellon y Aqua con Ventus Spyron y Aquos Franken! Este sera un combate de una unica ronda, asi que tened cuidado.

-¿Estas lista Julie? -pregunto Shun cojiendo a Taylean en su forma de bola.

-Nunca estuve mas lista! -dijo Julie riendo.

-Cuando esto acabe veremos quien rie el ultimo. -dijo Sellon de forma arrogante.

-¡Vamos a ver lo que sabeis hacer! -dijo Aqua.

-¡Lucha Bakugan! -gritaron los cuatro lanzando sus Bakugans.

-¡Ventus Taylean, acción! -y Taylean surgio, listo para combatir.

-Soy el gran Taylean, y no permitire que me derroteis. -dijo Taylean.

Taylean se integra con 900 Gs.

-¡Ventus Spyron, acción! -y Spyron surgio, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Spyron se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Aquos Franken, acción! -dijo Aqua, Franken surgio, se trataba de una especie de zombie azul, tenie la piel rasgada, y ojos rojos, no era muy llamativo la verdad.

Franken se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Subterra Hammer Gorem, acción! -y Gorem surgio, listo para vencer a Franken y Spyron.

Hammer Gorem se integra con 650 Gs.

-Veo que Gorem tambien recibio un aumento de potencia después de la destrucción del Sistema Eliminador Bakugan. -dijo Shun sonriendo.

-¡Asi es! Cuando el sistema exploto, la energia de los atributos fue absorvida por Drago, pero la energia acumulada en este durante el tiempo de activación fue absorvida por Gorem y los demas.

-¿Disculpad? ¿Creeis que nos vais a ganar con eso? ¡Jajaja, que risa! -se rio como loca Aqua.

-La potencia es lo de menos, no te descuides. -dijo Sellon seria.

-¡Vamos Gorem, comienza tu! -dijo Taylean.

-¡Activar habilidades, Impacto de Toro! -activo Julie, Gorem se coloco a cuatro patas como si fuera un toro y embistio fuertemente a Franken, aunque este apenas parecio inmutarse.

Aumento de potencia de Hammer Gorem - 650 Gs - 900 Gs.

-Esa potencia tan baja no le hara ni cosquillas a mi Franken. -dijo Aqua.- ¡Activar habilidades, Red Submarina! -activo Aqua, Franken grito como un monstruo y solto una gran red azul por todo el estadio, inmovilizando a Gorem, Taylean y el propio Spyron.

Disminución de potencia de Taylean y Gorem - 900 Gs y 900 Gs - 800 Gs y 800 Gs

-¡Aqua, cuidado con tus habilidades! ¡Activar habilidades, Anmut Acuatico! -activo Sellon, Spyron convoco una estatuilla egipcia de color azul, y cambio a atributo Aquos, liberandose de la red de Franken.

-Lo siento Sellon... -dijo Aquos burlona.- Pero esto va a ser mas rapido de lo que esperaba.

-¡Eso es lo que creeis! ¡Activar habilidades, Ilusión de Viento! -y Taylean desaparecio como una sombra, liberandose de la red.- ¡Activar habilidades, Estilo Kazami: Doble Hoja Silenciosa! -Taylean hizo aparecer dos sables de energia en sus brazos y corto por completo la red de Franken.

-¡¿Queeee?! Logro liberarse de la Red Submarina. -dijo Aqua sorprendida.

-¡Es hora de lo que sepais lo que Gorem puede hacer! ¡Activar habilidad doble, Puño Subterra y Movimiento Terrestre! -activo Julie, entonces Gorem le dio a Spyron con sus puños de forma rapida, para luego darle al suelo con los dos a la vez, provocando un terremoto.

Aumento de potencia de Hammer Gorem - 800 Gs - 1100 Gs

-¿De verdad crees que un terremoto afectara a un Bakugan que puede volar? -se rio Sellon.

-Puede que a Spyron no, ¡pero si a mi Franken! -dijo Aqua gritando, el terremoto estaba inmovilizando a Franken y debilitandolo.

Disminución de potencia de Franken - 1000 Gs - 800 Gs

-¡Y ahora es nuestro turno Taylean! ¡Activar habilidades, Estilo Kazami: Sacrificio de las Cuatro Sombras! -activo Shun y entonces cuatro sombras de Taylean surgieron de pronto, como si fueran cuerdas, ataron las alas de Spyron y le obligaron a caer sobre el suelo, provocando el Movimiento Terreste le afectase.

Disminución de potencia de Spyron - 1000 Gs - 700 Gs

-¿Que? ¡¿Que significa esto?! ¡Spyron, vuela ahora mismo! -grito Sellon.

-No puede, mi habilidad le inmovilizo por completo, ademas, las cuatro sombras poco a poco se fijan en el cuerpo del Bakugan alcanzado, y lo comienzan a sellar, al final, convirtiendolo en una estatua, no te preocupes Sellon; Spyron no morira ni nada de eso, solo sera derrotado de forma instantanea.

-Vaya vaya, que jugada tan interesante... -admitio Sellon.

-¡Sellon, debes hacer algo, mi pobre Franken sera derrotado a este paso! -dijo Aqua.

-Vosotras os reiais primero, no seais tan arrogantes y aprended esta valiosa lección. -dijo Julie.

-¡Jamas! ¡Equipo de combate, Egipmut Plus! -dijo Sellon, y de su Bakumeter surgio un equipo de combate que Sellon lanzo, este aparecio con Spyron, se trataba de cuatro cañones combinados en una maquina extraña que tenia alas.

Aumento de potencia de Spyron - 700 Gs - 1300 Gs

-¡Activar habilidades, Gran Impacto! -activo rapido Julie.

-¡No permitiremos que te escapes Spyron! -dijo Gorem convocando su hacha y acercandose rapido a Spyron para atacarle.

-Demasiado tarde, ¡Activar habilidades, Anmut Terrestre! -activo Sellon, una estatuilla egipcia aparecio de pronto, y Spyron cambio a Subterra, el terremoto le dejo de afectar, pero la sombras seguian intentando sellar a Spyron.- ¡Activar habilidad de Equipo de Combate, Invocación del gran Ra!

De pronto los cuatro cañones del Egitmut Plus se activaron y lanzaron cuatro grandes rayos verdes hacia el cielo, se combinaron y formaron un sol verde que empezo a lanzar cientos de rayos al estadio. Las sombras fueron destruidas y Spyron, que había vuelto a Ventus, empezo a volar de nuevo. Franken habia sido fulminado por los rayos, pero se levanto igual.

Disminución de potencia de Franken - 800 Gs - 300 Gs

-¡Esto no es justo, demostremosles nuestro poder! ¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Maremoto Zombie! -activo Aqua, Franken junto sus puños y luego con uno de ellos le dio un golpe al suelo, una gran corriente de agua se libero por todo el estadio con una gran potencia, arrasando todo a su paso.

-¡Oh no! ¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Subterra! -activo Julie, Gorem creo un escudo de energia Subterra pero este al final se rompio y Gorem fue alcanzado.

-¡Shun, no podemos hacer nada, este es el fin! -dijo Taylean, siendo alcanzado por el ataque.

-¡Taylean, noooo! -dijo Shun.

Pero de alguna manera, Julie y Shun sabian que sus Bakugan estaban a salvo, y lograrian vencer en aquel combate.

-Podemos hacerlo Julie, trabajemos en equipo. Juntos podemos hacerlo.

-Si, creo firmemente en que Gorem esta bien. Les derrotaremos. -dijo Julie y entonces ambos brillaron fuertemente y dos rayos de luz salieron del agua, se combinaron con el brillo de Julie y Shun y fue lanzado hacia el cielo, provocando una tormenta.

* * *

**En el Nucleo Perfecto...**

Clayf y Oberus estaban reunidos viendo el combate de Shun y Julie, cuando vieron el lazo de luz que se formo, sonrieron.

-Lo han conseguido, nuestros guerreros. -dijeron ambos.

* * *

Había pasado ya seis horas, pero por fin lo encontraron. Marduk y Vladitor se desplazaron cansados por el ultimo pasillo del Mega Interespacio que quedaba, y vieron como el sello digital que estaba colocado en ese pasillo se rompia por la energia Caos que Mag Mel les habia entregado. Una entrada secreta se abrio ante ellos.

-Por fin, por fin encontramos el subterraneo secreto del Mega Interespacio. -dijeron ambos riendose sadicamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 09: ¡La gran final del torneo! ¿Dan se marcha?**

La tormenta cada vez era mas fuerte, todos los que veian el combate estaban impresionados.

-Esa tormenta, no ahi duda... -dijo Runo sorprendida.

-Si, lograron invocarlos. -dijo Alice.

-¡Han conseguido invocar Mechtogans! -dijo Marucho contento.

El lazo de luz se hizo increiblemente fuerte, y Taylean y Gorem salieron por fin del agua, revitalizados, y mas fuertes que nunca.

-¡¿Como?! ¡Aqua, tu habilidad no funciono! -grito Sellon enfadada.

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?! -dijo Aqua.

De la tormenta salieron dos Mechtogans, que cayeron sobre el estadio.

-Mi nombre es Silent Strike. Nuestros enemigos tal vez tengan un enorme poder, pero no son rivales para mi velocidad y sigilo. -dijo Silent Strike, colocandose atras de Taylean.

-Yo soy Earth Strike, mucho gusto. -dijo Earth Strike colocandose detras de Gorem.

-¡Mechtogan, son Mechtogan! -grito Aqua sorprendida.

-¡Idiota, haz algo o nos machacaran! -grito Sellon enfadada.- ¡Activar habilidad de equipo de combate nivel 2, Voluntad Final de Ra!

Spyron creo dos soles verdes con sus cañones y los lanzo a los Mechtogan, quienes los recibieron sin inmutarse. Un gran humo surgio, y cuando este desaparecio, no habian recibido ningun daño. Shun y Julie sonrieron.

-Si eso es lo que sabeis hacer, demos final al combate. -dijo Julie preparando una habilidad.

-¡Callaos estupidos luchadores, activar habilid...! -no pudo terminar.

-¡Activar habilidad de Mechtogan, Armamento de Viento! -activo Shun, los compartimentos de Silent Strike se abrieron y lanzo un monton de disparos que fulminaron a Spyron, derrotandolo.

-¡OH NO, SPYRON! -grito Sellon alarmada.

-¡Activar habilidad de Mechtogan, Armamento de Tierra! -activo Julie, Earth Strike abrio el compartimento que tenia en su pecho revelando un gran cañon, y disparo un gran laser de energia que al impactar contra Franken le vencio facilmente.

-Jaque mate. -dijeron Shun y Julie sonriendo.

-¡No puede ser! -gritaron Sellon y Aqua.

-N-no... no me dejaron ni usar la Carta Trampa... -dijo Sellon horrorizada. Volvio a su postura seria y se teletransporto lejos del estadio.

-¡Esto no quedara así, os lo aseguro! -dijo Aqua para luego teletransportarse tambien.

-¡Lo logramos! -dijo Julie alegre.

-Lo conseguimos. -dijo Gorem, Shun solo sonrio, y bueno, Taylean se rio.

* * *

**En el Subterraneo Secreto...**

Marduk junto a Vladitor aparecieron en medio de una especie de laberinto flotante. Se habían teletransportado desde un teletransportador en la entrada secreta al Subterraneo.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Como es que ahi un laberinto flotante? -pregunto Marduk.

-El propio sistema de seguridad del Mega Interespacio... debio de crear medidas de seguridad para que nadie alcanzase la instalación central del subterraneo. -dijo Vladitor.

-¿Estas seguro que esto es el subterraneo? Por que estoy viendo cosas muy raras por aquí. -dijo Marduk al ver lagartos gigantes pasar por los callejones del laberinto, era morado, electrico, y se podia ver perfectamente los alrededores debido a que no había paredes, pero era enorme y lleno de pasadizos; tambien veia pasar murcielagos gigantes.

-Este subterraneo oculta entre los datos importantes, los mas oscuros y secretos, es por ello que los datos del Interespacio han mutado de forma horrible, convirtiendose en esas cosas... Debemos pasar de ellos. -dijo Vladitor, Marduk comenzo a caminar por el laberinto.

-¿Y en que dirección vamos? ¿Hacia arriba o hacia abajo? Por que no creo que podamos ir mas abajo, allí solo esta el vacio digital. -dijo Marduk.

-Hacia arriba, con seguridad habra algun metodo para salir del laberinto y encontrar la instalación central del subterraneo. -aclaro Vladitor, Marduk siguio caminando, evitando todas las criaturas que podrian ser peligrosas. Finalmente llego a un pazadiso que se elevaba a medida que subias por el.

-Debe de ser la rutina de seguridad mas alta de este laberinto, por ello, seguramente la salida este tras este pasadizo. -dijo Marduk.

-Eres listo Marduk, venga, subamos o sino el maestro nos castigara. -dijo Vladitor. Marduk subio con cuidado por el pasadizo, sobretodo al ver que algunas criaturas le habían detectado y planeaban esperar a que cayese para comerselo. Finalmente Marduk consiguio llegar al otro lado, y vio un teletransportador.

-La salida del laberinto... -dijo Marduk sonriendo. Se teletransporto junto a Vladitor, y llego a la salida del laberinto. Solo había un unico camino, que Marduk siguio cruzando tres salas que había antes de llegar a su objetivo. Finalmente llego a una sala ruinosa llena de datos y en cuyo centro había un gran brillo, con una barrera medio rota que cubria un gran agujero de donde salia el brillo.

-Los gundalianos no pudieron proteger la energia de la instalación, era tan grande que la barrera estaba medio rota. Saltemos. -dijo Marduk, y ambos saltaron por el agujero.

* * *

**En la oficina del Mega Interespacio...**

Jesús llego un poco cansado a su oficina, se sento en la silla a revisar los datos de la estructura del Mega Interespacio.

-Por suerte no paso nada mientras no estuve... -dijo Jesús.

-Marucho dijo que se encargaria de todo... No se por que te preocupaste tanto. -dijo Wavern.

-Hemos estado dos horas fuera ''cazando'' Bakugan Caos, pero merecio la pena. Debo admitir que estoy un poco flojo desde que era un luchador, pero conseguimos vencer a varios Bakugan Caos. -dijo Jesús.

-Pero nos hemos perdido el combate de Shun y Julie... -dijo Wavern.

-Da igual, han ganado y eso es lo que importa. Pero ahora toca el gran combate final del torneo, y eso si que no nos lo podemos perder... -dijo Jesús.

-Dan y Drago contra Anubias: el lider del Equipo Venganza, y Horridian... -dijo Wavern.

-Exactamente, creo que es hora de que vayamos a animar a Dan. -dijo Jesús activando su Bakumeter 2.0, y teletransportandose junto a Wavern... Pero lo que no sabian es que alguien entro entonces a la oficina.

-Jejejeje... asi que esta es la oficina desde que se controla la estructura del Mega Interespacio... de acuerdo, sera mejor que me ponga en contacto con Marduk, ya. -dijo Sellon sentandose en la silla y activando el ordenador ultimo modelo que controlaba la estructura del Mega Interespacio.

* * *

**En el estadio del Mega Interespacio...**

¡Y POR FIN LO QUE TODOS QUERIAMOS VER! ¡El gran combate final del torneo de Potencia Maxima! ¡Dan Kuso de los Luchadores, con su fiel compañero Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid! contra... ¡Anubias del Equipo Venganza, con su poderoso Bakugan, Darkus Horridian! ¡¿Estais listos para el emocionantisimo combate final del torneo?! Un unico asalto decisivo, ¡esta batalla sera genial!

-Hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos las caras, Dan Kuso. -dijo Anubias.

-Anubias... Tengamos un combate justo, ¿vale? -le dijo Dan, enseñandole la mano para estrecharla, pero Anubias la rechazo.

-Idiota, tu y yo no somos amigos, tu eres mi enemigo. Y te derrotare. -dijo Anubias cruelmente.

-¿Como? -dijo Dan confuso, pero Anubias se retiro a su lado del estadio, listo para combatir cuando entonces...

-¡Hola señor Dan! -dijo un niño acercandose a Dan sonriendo.

-¿Señor? ¡No soy viejo, llamame Dan! -dijo Dan riendose.

-Hola Dan, me llamo Noah, y soy tu fan número uno. -dijo Noah sonriendo.

-Encantado Noah, ¿has venido a ver el combate? -preguntó Dan.

-Asi es, estoy seguro de que ganara usted. -dijo Noah.

-¡Tampoco me hables por el usted! -dijo Dan con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lo siento Dan, queria preguntarte, ¿me puedes firmar un autografo? -le preguntó Noah mostrandole una libreta y un boligrafo.

-¡Claro Noah, aqui tienes! -y Dan le hizo un autografo.

-¡Muchas gracias Dan, que tengas buena suerte, se que tu y Drago ganareis! -dijo Noah retirandose.

-Que niño tan simpatico, debemos ganar el combate por el. -dijo Drago desde el hombro de Dan, este se puso en su lado del combate.

-Es hora de combatir, ¡Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Horridian acción! -dijo Anubias, y Horridian surgio, tan horrible como siempre.

Horridian se integra con 1000 Gs.

-¡Lucha Bakugan, Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid, acción! -dijo Dan, y Drago surgio listo para ganar.

Titanium Dragonoid se integra con 1200 Gs

-¡Activar habilidades, Niebla Caotica! -activo Anubias, y el estadio se lleno de niebla, mientras Horridian se dividia en tres.

-Otra vez esa habilidad, debemos tener cuidado Dan. -dijo Drago en guardia.

-Si, tienes razon, pero no nos confundira. -dijo Dan seguro de si mismo.

-¿Seguro? ¡Veamos si esa seguridad dura mucho! ¡Activar habilidades, Niebla Furiosa! -los tres Horridian empezaron a atacar a Drago rapidamente con sus garras, sin que este pudiese hacer nada.

Disminución de potencia de Drago - 1200 - 900 Gs

-¡Maldita sea, Drago! ¡Activar habilidades, Martillo Titanium! -activo Dan, Drago guardo sus alas y se recubrio de un aura roja que aumento su velocidad, no tardo mucho en dar puñetazos y patadas a los Horridian, destruyendo a uno de un solo puñetazo.

Disminución de potencia de Horridian - 1000 Gs - 800 Gs

-No me lo puedo creer... Destruyo a uno de los Horridian, anulando la Niebla Caotica... -dijo Anubias sorprendido, mientras la niebla desaparecia.- ¡Activar habilidades, Cerberus de la Desesperación! -activo Anubias, el otro Horridian permanecio en el estadio, y los dos se cubrieron de un aura oscura que aumento sus fuerzas y velocidades.

Aumento de potencia de Horridian - 800 Gs - 1100 Gs

-Tiene una habilidad como el Martillo Titanium... -dijo Drago sorprendido.

-¡Activar habilidades, Garra Maldita! -los dos Horridian rugieron y en un segudo desaparecieron para luego aparecer atacando a una velocidad casi impercetible a Drago.

-¡AAAAAH! -grito Drago de dolor.

-¡Oh no Drago! ¡Activar habilidades, Pantalla Titanium! -activo Dan, y Drago creo un escudo para protegerse de los ataques de Horridian.

* * *

**En la oficina VIP de observación del estadio...**

Todos los luchadores estaban viendo el combate de Dan contra Anubias.

-Es increible, Drago es muy poderoso, mas que cualquier Bakugan, pero la velocidad de Horridian es tan alta, que Drago no puede hacer nada. -dijo Shun sorprendido.

-A este paso, Dan perdera sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo... -dijo Jesús serio.

* * *

**De vuelta en el estadio...**

El escudo que protegia a Drago se rompio y los Horridian le dieron un ultimo golpe demoledor a Drago.

Aumento de potencia de Horridian - 1100 Gs - 1700 Gs

-¡Oh no, activar habilidades! ¡Serie Dragon! -Drago empezo a lanzar bolas de fuego desde su boca, pero Horridian simplemente las esquivaba como si nada.

-Eres patetico Kuso, creia que este combate seria mas interesante... ¡Activar habilidades, Destructor Mortal! -activo Anubias, las tres cabezas de Horridian lanzaron un potente rayo contra Drago.

-Dan, ahi que bloquear ese ataque como sea, ¡YA! -grito Drago, que estaba inmovil.

-¡Claro! ¡Activar habilidades, Revolucionario! -activo Dan, Drago creo un monton de cristales reflectores delante suya y lanzo un rayo de fuego que al cruzar los cristales se hacia mas grande y poderoso.

Aumento de potencia de Drago - 900 Gs - 1800 Gs

-¡¿Como?! -grito Anubias antes de que Horridian fuera alcanzado por el ataque fuertemente, los dos fueron alcanzados, la habilidad Cerberus de la Desesperación fue anulada.

Disminución de potencia de Horridian - 1700 Gs - 700 Gs

-Increible... No me dejas otro remedio, ¡equipo de combate, Horror Kor! -dijo Anubias materealizando desde su Bakumeter el Horror Kor y lanzandolo para que se uniera con Horridian. Este se cubrio con unas garras mas grandes y cuernos en la espalda y el cuello de las tres cabezas.

Aumento de potencia de Horridian - 700 Gs - 1400 Gs

-¡Eso no te servira, activar habilidades, Gran Esfera Ardiente de Dragón! -activo Dan, el cuerpo de Drago empezo a emitir un monton de llamas que formaron una gran bola de llamas que Drago lanzo.

Reducción de potencia de Horridian - 1400 Gs - 1100 Gs

-¡Estoy arto de ti Dan Kuso! ¡Activar habilidad de equipo de combate, Combo de Garras Demoniacas del Horror Darkus! -activo Anubias y Horridian empezo a cargar energia en sus garras, para luego lanzarlas causando gigantescos cortes de energia que fueron cortandolo todo a su paso y destrozandolo.-

-Es ese ataque, ¡cuidado Drago! -el ataque choco contra el de Drago, por desgracia gano el de Horridian, que se aproximaba a Drago con gran velocidad.

-¡Dan, ya sabes que habilidad activar! -dijo Drago.

-¡Lo se lo se! -dijo Dan sonriendo.- ¡Activar habilidad doble, Corazón de Dragon y Revolucionario! -activo Dan, los cristales del Revolucionario aparecieron, y Drago creo una corriente de rayos igneos que lanzo, estos al cruzar a traves de los cristales se hizieron mas grandes y finalmente chocaron contra el ataque de Horridian, que empato, destruyendose ambos mutuamente.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Y ni siquiera uso aun su equipo de combate... debo acabar con esto ahora! -dijo Anubias furioso.

* * *

**En el Subterraneo Secreto...**

Marduk reia increiblemente. Al bajar por el agujero encontro la instalación central del subterraneo, miles de Bakugan mecanicos desactivados, millones de datos sobre el Mega Interespacio, era una instalación gigantesca, de varios kilometros de altura y anchura. Ahora mismo estaba descodificando el sistema de protección de datos para hacer una copia de todos los datos.

-Cuando esto acabe el maestro Mag Mel nos recompensara. -dijo Marduk.

-Asi es, fue mas facil de lo que creiamos. -dijo Vladitor.

-Me queda muy poco para terminar la descodificación. -dijo Marduk.

-¿Pero que sera lo que esa gran barrera del centro de la instalación oculta? -pregunto Vladitor curioso, en una gran parte de la instalación, el centro, había un gran hoyo circular protegido por una barrera digital de alto nivel, no habian podido romper la barrera, pero no hacia falta.

-No importa, solo necesitamos los datos, y el maestro nos dijo que estaban aqui. -dijo Marduk, cuando de pronto su Bakumeter detecto un mensaje.

-¿Quien se atreve a interrumpirnos ahora? -dijo Vladitor enfadado.

-Es Sellon, al parecer esta en la oficina del Mega Interespacio y nos va a enviar una carta trampa. -dijo Marduk terminando de descodificar el sistema, y materealizando la carta trampa por su Bakumeter.

-Haz una copia de los datos y vamonos, este lugar me da mala espina. -dijo Vladitor.

-¿Por que? Es un lugar abandonado, aunque si que es cierto... que el sistema de seguridad del Interespacio esta activo aquí. Pero tardaran un minuto en averiguar que copie los datos cuando termine, y para entonces ya nos habremos teletransportado. -dijo Marduk señalando la carta trampa.- Y pienso dejarles este regalito...

-Je... haz lo que quieras. -dijo Vladitor, y Marduk hizo la copia de datos.

-¡Rapido, ahi que irse ya de aqui! -Marduk lanzo la carta trampa al suelo y programo la teletransportación en trenta segundos, y por fin se teletransportaron con la copia de datos y todos los Bakugan mecanicos.

Cuando solo quedaba un segundo para que el sistema averiguase el robo, la carta se activo y exploto dañando severamente el subterraneo y provocando un terremoto en el Mega Interespacio.

* * *

**En el estadio...**

El terremoto alcanzo el estadio, todos sintieron un gran temblor y gritaron.

-¡¿Que... que esta pasando?! -grito Dan.

-Jejejeje... Marduk debio lograrlo... -pensó Anubias.

-¡Activar habilidad doble de equipo de combate, Destructor Primal Definitivo y Aniquilador Cerberus! -Horridian lanzo un gran rayo triple combinado con energia salida de los cuernos y las garras de su equipo de combate, y tambien un aura maligna que surgio de su cuerpo fue lanzada.

Aumento de potencia de Horridian - 1100 Gs - 2100 GS

-¡Drago, equipo de combate, Titanium Gear! -dijo Dan materealizando el Titanium Gear desde su Bakumeter y lanzandolo para que se uniera a Drago. Este era igual que el Axator Gear pero con cristales, mas grande y en las alas.- ¡De nuevo, activar habilidad de fusión de equipo de combate, Fuerza Legendaria Maxima de Dragón Titanium! -activo Dan, y Drago fue cargado por una inmensa energia, pero entonces perdio el control.

* * *

**En la oficina VIP...**

-Mierda, otra vez no... -dijeron todos asustados.

* * *

**En el estadio...**

Dan y Drago comenzaron a sufrir ''ilusiones'' con Mag Mel y Razenoid.

-¡Tu poder sera mio Drago! ¡Muestra mas poder, y entregamelo! -dijo Razenoid en la ilusión.

-¡Dan Kuso, eres mio, ya no podras escapar, es hora de tu perdición! -dijo Mag Mel.

-¡No, alejaos de nosotros, alejaos! -dijo Dan comenzando a enloquecer.

-¡DESAPARECED! -Drago se descontrolo y empezo a atacar a todas partes.

-¿Otra vez se descontrolaron...? -dijo Anubias al ver lo que pasaba, Horridian se coloco delante de Anubias y le cojio para luego irse a un lugar mas seguro.

-¡DADNOS VUESTRO PODER, ENTREGADNOSLO Y MORIR! -gritaron Mag Mel y Razenoid.

-¡NOOOOO, ALEJAOS, DESAPARECEN! -gritaron Dan y Drago, este ultimo lanzando sus ataques a todas partes y causando una devastación enorme. De pronto un lazo de luz se formo entre los dos, este subio al cielo, y una tormenta surgio, de la que aparecio un Mechtogan cayendo al suelo.

-Yo soy... ¡Zenthon, DESTRUIR, GRRRRRR! -el recien aparecido Zenthon comenzo a disparar a todas partes, incrementando el nivel de daños del Mega Interespacio.

* * *

**En la Oficina VIP del Mega Interespacio...**

Todos miraban horrizados como el Mega Interespacio, o por lo menos el estadio, era destruido rapidamente.

-¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! -grito Marucho.

-¡Atención a todos los luchadores del Mega Interespacio, Código Rojo Nivel 10, emergencia altisima, pedimos la evacuación inmediata de todos los luchadores fuera del Interespacio! -dijo Jesús desde su Bakumeter 2.0, avisando a todo el Mega Interespacio.

-Oh venga, la fiesta aun ni acaba de empezar... -dijo Dylan apareciendo de pronto sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿Tu?! -dijo Jesús.

* * *

**En el estadio...**

La destrucción seguia, el estadio estaba aguantando para que los ataques no dañasen gravemente el resto del Mega Interespacio, pero no aguantaria mucho.

-¡DESAPARECEEEE! -gritaron Dan y Drago enloquecidos.

-A este paso nos quedaremos sin medio de conseguir energia caos. -dijo Anubias muy alejado, si el Mega Interespacio era destruido, tambien los Luchadores Caos y la unica forma de obtener energia caos. Horridian rapidamente se acerco a Drago y a Dan y le dio un zarpaso a Drago, consiguiendo que este volviese en sí.

-¿Eh? ¡Dan! -grito Drago, consiguiendo que Dan reaccionase, de pronto el Mechtogan paro de lanzar rayos de energia, Zenthon se marcho volando del Mega Interespacio a quien sabe donde.

-¿Q-Que... que a pasado? -preguntó Dan confuso.

Tras la destrucción, miles de luchadores se acercaron a Dan furiosos.

-¡Tu, maldito asesino! ¡Querias matarnos! -dijeron algunos luchadores.

-¡No eres un luchador, eres patetico! -dijeron otros.

-¡No mereces estar en este Mega Interespacio! -dijeron.

-¡Eres un peligro! -le dijeron todos.

-P-Pero... -dijo Dan, pero se marcho triste fuera de allí, sin saber que habia ocurrido.

-Nunca habia visto a Dan tan triste... -dijo Runo preocupada.

-Pero por su culpa el estadio fue practicamente destruido. -dijo Shun seriamente.

-Deberiamos ir a verle... -dijeron todos corriendo hacia donde se fue Dan.

* * *

**En el Parque del Mega Interespacio...**

Los Luchadores llegaron buscando a Dan.

-¡Dan! ¿Donde estas? -grito Alice.

-¡Dan, estamos aqui! -dijo Mira.

-¡No te preocupes, todo se arreglara! -dijo Ace.

-¡Primitooo! -grito Haibaku.

-Esto es malo, muy malo... Dan puede ir a cualquier sitio con el poder para viajar por las dimensiones de Drago... A Nueva Vestroia, a Neathia, e incluso a Gundalia... -dijo Jesús.

Los luchadores siguieron buscando por todo el parque, pero no encontraron a Dan. Este estaba escondido detras de un arbusto.

-Lo siento chicos... pero debo averiguar como controlarnos... Hasta entonces, Drago y yo no volveremos. -dijo Dan.

-Lo siento, chicos, somos un peligro... -dijo Drago abriendo un portal a Nueva Vestroia, por el que entraron los dos.

* * *

**En la prisión de Mag Mel y Razenoid...**

Mag Mel y Razenoid se encontraban absorviendo mas Energia Caos que nunca. Delante suyas estaba Marduk.

-¡Si, nunca había sentido tanta energia Caos! Debe de ser por el Mechtogan de Kuso y Drago. -dijo Mag Mel.

-¡DEBEN CONSEGUIR QUE LO INVOQUEN DE NUEVO, DEBEN DESCONTROLARSE OTRA VEEEZ! -rugio Razenoid.

-No se preocupen, maestros. Conseguire que lo invoquen de nuevo. -dijo Marduk.

-Si, pero primero deberemos encontrarlos, han abierto un portal dimensional. -dijo Mag Mel.

-De acuerdo maestros Mag Mel y Razenoid. -dijo Marduk.

* * *

**En el portal dimensional...**

Dan y Drago se encontraban viajando serios por el portal.

-Pronto llegaremos, y entrenaremos hasta controlarnos. -dijo Dan.

-Si Dan, no volveremos hasta entonces... Sera duro, pero no podemos permitir que los otros sean dañados. -dijo Drago. Entonces algo cojio de los hombros a Dan.

-¡Bu! ¡Jajajaja! -se rieron dos personas.

-¿Que? ¡¿Quienes sois?! -dijeron Dan y Drago y se giraron. Vieron los responsables: ¡Eran Jesús y Wavern!

-¡Sorpresa! -grito Wavern.

-Os habeis asustado mucho! -rio Jesús.

-P-Pero... ¿Pero como...? -pregunto Dan.

-¿No recuerdas que poseo un fragmento aunque sea muy pequeño del Nucleo Perfecto? Tambien puedo abrir portales, a sido facil detectar como Drago creaba un portal. -dijo Wavern.

-Lamentablemente, solo nosotros cuatro hemos podido seguirte por la inestabilidad del portal. -dijo Jesús.

-Oh, entiendo... ¿espera, cuatro? -dijo Dan confuso.

-¡Si, cuatro primito! -dijo Haibaku apareciendo junto a Helix.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! -gritaron asombrados Drago y Dan.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA SAGA**

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: ¡y hasta aqui acabo el gran primer especial del fic! Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco comenzara la segunda saga de Mechtogan Revolution, titulada: El Nuevo Viaje.

Dan: ¡Y tambien hablaremos en el cap 10 sobre el cap 15, no os lo perdais!

Spectra: A sido una primera saga llena de combates emocionantes, esperamos que dejeis reviews, tambien agradecemos los reviews del cap anterior, y recordad...

Todos: ¡Lucha Bakugan!

Yo: ¡Hasta el proximo cap!


	10. Comienza el viaje

Yo: Hola a todos! Ahora que recupere la inspiración que ya creia casi perdida para este fic, seguire continuandolo, pero no se alarmen si dejo de continuar de pronto un largo tiempo, es que simplemente, ando corto de inspiracion estos días.

Spectra: Creo que no esta de mas recordarles que este capitulo inicia una nueva saga.

Yo: asi es, la Saga El Nuevo Viaje. Después del gran especial de dos capitulos seguidos, empezamos esta nueva saga.

Dan: Y tambien queremos hablaros de algo importante.

**IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: Con motivo de atraer mas lectores, pienso hacer el capitulo 15 un especial OC. Solo tienen que dejarme sus OC con estos datos:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Personalidad, Edad.

Yo: no se ni para que lo digo, pero como se que todos querran que sus OC tengan Bakugans en el capitulo, tambien dejenme los datos de los Bakugan:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Habilidades/Poderes.

Yo: Los que me dejen sus OC y sus Bakugan OC saldran en el capítulo 15, por ahora solo en ese, la razón es... bueno, es spoiler... **ALERTA DE SPOILER** -A partir del cap 16 comienza un especial de tres capitulos separados pero sera un especial de tres partes-**Fin ALERTA SPOILER**- Es por eso por lo que solo sera ese capítulo, pero mas adelante seguramente hare mas capitulos especiales OC, y quien sabe, a lo mejor a partir de algun momento sus OC se vuelvan personajes permanentes del fic, si quieren, claro.

**FIN IMPORTANTE LEER**

Dan: Por ultimo, antes de que empecemos el cap, haremos publicidad a otros fics.

-**Power Rangers Infinito de dragon oscuro: **es un fic genial, es un crossover Power Rangers/Bakugan, actualmente van por el capítulo 50, pero mejor tarde que nunca, es sin duda un gran fic.

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori**: otro fic genial, deberian leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, densen prisa!

-**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Price of the darknees de jack hell:** este fic tambien es genial, una gran maravilla, tambien aceptan OCs por el momento, y tambien estan los maravillosos Ultimate Bakugan que me han maravillado *-* me encanto como mi Bakugan OC se convirtio en uno *-* y que morro tiene Haibaku de que ahora sea el ''Flama Infinita'' ¬¬ yo tambien quiero ser un Flama T-T! aunque soy un Caballero de la Esperanza, pero eso de Flama suena tan genial xD Bueno, este fic deberian leerlo SI o SI, o sino los mato ¬¬

-**Tomorrow Never Dies Show de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** este es un fic super gracioso de Haibaku xD deberian leerlo.

Yo: aqui acaba la publicidad, ah, y Haibaku, se que lees esto, acabo de enloquecer y e creado un ejercito de naves destructoras y nos aproximamos a tu casa a destruirla y a matarte a ti por no seguir con Hello Mikus ^^.

Spectra: casi se nos olvida, damos gracias a todos los reviews, y jack hell, vimos tu review y Thomas saldra en el capítulo 15.

Yo: pero por favor, quiero ser un flama T-T!

Dan: bueno, pues ya conoces a Jesús, un maestro del chantaje ¬¬

Yo: que te calles ¬¬ **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.**

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el Mega Interespacio fue inaugurado. Todos los luchadores conseguimos ganar a nuestros adversarios en el Torneo de Potencia Maxima, invocando a unas poderosas criaturas llamadas Mechtogan, pero en el combate que tuve contra Anubias, yo y Drago nos descontrolamos e invocamos a un Mechtogan que casi destruye todo el Mega Interespacio. Para no poner en peligro a los demas, yo y Drago, junto a Jesús y Wavern, y Haibaku y Helix, que vinieron para ayudarnos; nos hemos dirigido a Nueva Vestroia a entrenar, ¡vamos Drago, Lucha Bakugan!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Comienza el viaje**

**En el portal dimensional...**

Dan y Drago estaban muy sorprendidos de que Jesús, Wavern, Haibaku y Helix, les hubieran seguido.

-Estabamos muy preocupados. -dijo Helix.

-Tras lo que ocurrio en el combate, tuvimos la necesidad de ir a ver como te encontrabas, pero no te encontramos... -dijo Haibaku.

-Entonces Wavern detecto como Drago abrio un portal, asi que Wavern lo abrio y te seguimos sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, pero al abrirlo provocamos mucha inestabilidad en el portal. -dijo Jesús.

-Chicos... lo sentimos... -dijo Drago.

-No os disculpeis, yo por lo menos siempre había deseado ir a Nueva Vestroia. -dijo Jesús contento.

-¡Y yo tambien! -dijo Haibaku.

-Pero, ¿no estais enfadados por cuando enloquecimos? -pregunto Dan.

-¿Por que deberiamos estarlo? Estabais fuera de si, como si algo os poseyese, no es como cuando luchaste por primera vez contra Anubias; en ese combate si que estabas bien y continuaste peleando. -dijo Jesús recordando.

-Si... lo recuerdo perfectamente, y un poco antes, tambien nos descontrolamos un poco. -dijo Dan.

-Es cierto, no puedo controlar mi poder... soy mas poderoso, pero creo que algo salio mal cuando evolucione... -dijo Drago recordando.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Drago recibio el poder del Orbe Sagrado, y empezo a cambiar.

-¡Drago, ¿que te pasa?! -grito Dan asustado.

-Estoy... evolucionando. -dijo Drago convirtiendose en Titanium Dragonoid.

-Este es el poder del Orbe Sagrado, a partir de ahora Drago, seras considerado el Bakugan mas poderoso de todos. -dijo Código Eva antes de desaparecer.

-¡Que bien Drago! -dijo Dan sonriendo.

-¡Si, me siento mas fuerte que nunca! -dijo Drago.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**De nuevo en el portal dimensional...**

Todos los presentes meditaban sobre lo dicho.

-Entiendo algo... parece que las respuestas estan en el Orbe Sagrado. -dijo Jesús.

-Pero por desgracia, el orbe desaparecio. -recordo Dan.

-Entonces, creo que tendremos que ir por el camino dificil. -dijo Haibaku.

-Exactamente, tendremos que entrenar mucho para lograr que Dan y Drago se controlen. -dijo Helix.

-Pero ahi algo que no entiendo... Entiendo que Drago se descontrole por lo que sea que le paso al evolucionar, ¿pero por que Dan se descontrola? -pregunto Wavern.

-Eso es algo sin respuesta... creo que tendremos que adivinarlo mientras viajamos. -dijo Dan.

-Pues si, y mirad, parece que ya vamos a llegar a Nueva Vestroia. -dijo Jesús, efectivamente estaban acercandose a la salida del portal.

-Nueva Vestroia... solo la pude ver en una ocasión, y de lejos. -dijo Wavern.

-Así es... cuando el Sistema de Eliminación Bakugan exploto y hablaste conmigo... -dijo Drago recordando.

-Este entrenamiento tambien nos servira a nosotros, entrenaremos mucho Helix. -le dijo Haibaku.

-¡Si! Nos haremos mas fuertes. -dijo Helix.

-Es hora de salir... Nueva Vestroia, volvemos de nuevo. -dijo Dan recordando sus aventuras cuando era parte de la Resistencia.

Y finalmente salieron del portal. Nueva Vestroia les esperaba, y un duro camino para averiguar verdades ocultas.

* * *

**En la oficina del Mega Interespacio...**

Los Luchadores corrieron hacia la oficina, era una reunion de emergencia. Sin embargo, Sellon seguia revisando datos del Mega Interespacio desde la oficina.

-Que interesante, el maestro se alegrara al ver todo estos datos. -dijo Sellon riendose.

-¿Que maestro? -pregunto Shun.

-¿Quien va a ser? El maestro Mag... ¡AAAAAH! -grito Sellon al ver que la habian descubierto.

-Sellon. -dijeron de forma despreciable todos.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aqui? -pregunto Alice.

-Eh... yo solo... eh... Estaba investigando... el campo terraqueo... del Mega Interespacio, ¡eso! queria saber que minerales formaban el suelo... y me puse a investigar por el ordenador. -dijo Sellon, a los que los luchadores se rieron.

-¿A si? ¿Y de que minerales esta formado el suelo? -pregunto Shun.

-Eh pues... ahi un poco de azucar... y tambien una pizca de hierro... y... ¡GRRRR, ok, no vine a investigar! -dijo Sellon teletransportandose inmediatamente por el Bakumeter 2.0.

-Bueno... al menos no robo nada. -dijo Marucho.

-Si, pero sera mejor duplicar la seguridad. -dijo Runo.- Por cierto, ¿que hacemos ahora que Haibaku y Jesús desaparecieron?

-Esta claro que habran ido con Dan a quien sabe que lugar... Propongo que nos dediquemos a luchar contra los Bakugan Caos, para expulsarlos del Mega Interespacio. -dijo Nicole.

-¡Que buena idea! ¡Y por que tuviste esa idea, propongo que tu Nicole, seas la lider temporal de los luchadores! -propuso Marucho.

-¡Yo lo apoyo! -dijo Alice.

-Es buena idea, supongo que no pasara nada. -dijo Shun.

-Pues decidido, todos pensamos lo mismo. -dijo Runo.

-¿E-En serio? ¡Muchas gracias chicos! -dijo Nicole sonriendo por la noticia.

* * *

**En Nueva Vestroia...**

Haibaku y Helix, Jesús y Wavern y Dan y Drago consiguieron llegar por fin a Nueva Vestroia. Habian aparecido en un gran bosque lleno de arboles. Helix, Wavern y Drago adoptaron sus verdaderas formas, increiblemente los arboles eran mas grandes que ellos.

-¡Asi que esto es Nueva Vestroia! -dijeron entusiasmados Haibaku y Jesús.

-Asi es, hacia mucho que no volviamos, ¿verdad Drago? -dijo Dan.

-Si... hace mucho tiempo que no volvia a mi hogar. -dijo Drago.

-Esto va a ser increible, un viaje por Nueva Vestroia entrenando, y viendo cientos de Bakugan... Sono un poco a Pokémon pero bueno... NO AHI ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER. ¡VA A SER GENIAL -dijo emocionado Jesús.

-Asi es, pero puede llegar a ser peligroso, y tenemos que investigar lo que le paso a Dan y Drago. -dijo Wavern.

-¿Por donde podriamos empezar? -pregunto Helix.

-Deberiamos ir a ver a nuestros amigos, recuerdo que esta zona es visitada muchas veces por Ingram. -dijo Drago.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que Ingram viene a este bosque? Es muy grande y laberintico... -se fijo Haibaku.

-Por eso mismo, Ingram viene a este bosque a entrenar sus habilidades ninjas. -dijo Drago.

-Pues entonces deberiamos buscarle, pero puede ser peligroso. ¿Y si nos perdemos? -dijo Dan.

-Mi Bakumeter 2.0 no tiene GPS en Nueva Vestroia... Si nos perdemos, sera el fin. -dijo Jesús.- Por que no vamos a volver a la Tierra hasta que entrenemos, ¿no?

-La respuesta esta clara, No. -dijo Drago.

-Pues entonces sera mejor que hagamos las cosas bien, vayamos juntos, y si nos perdemos, pues que Drago, Wavern y yo volemos para ver donde estamos. -dijo Helix.

-Jesús, no te separes de mi, en este bosque podriamos encontrarnos ciertos Bakugan que podrian resultar especialmente peligrosos para ti. -dijo Wavern.

-¿Especialmente peligrosos? No digas tonterias Wavern. -dijo riendose Jesús, girandose y entonces se quedo palido. Vio a un Terrorclaw Aquos.- ¡AAAAAAAH, UNA ARAÑAAAAA! -y Jesús se desmayo después de pegar un grito que debio de oirse en todo Nueva Vestroia, Wavern suspiro.

-Se lo dije... Jesús padece de aracnofobia, fobia a las arañas. -dijo Wavern.- Terrorclaw es un Bakugan araña.

* * *

**En la prisión de Mag Mel y Razenoid...**

Un grito se escucho de pronto, un grito tan fuerte que Mag Mel y Razenoid desearon poder estar libres para taparse los oidos.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! -rugio Razenoid.

-Sospecho que el grito de uno de los amigos de Dan Kuso... Veamos de donde provino el grito. -los seis ojos de la armadura de Mag Mel comenzaron a brillar.- ¡JAJAJAJA!

* * *

**Una hora mas tarde en Nueva Vestroia...**

Jesús por fin se despertó, y muy enfadado.

-¡AAAAAH! Tuve un sueño genial. -dijo Jesús enfadado. Haibaku, Helix, Dan y Drago se acercaron a el.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? -le pregunto Haibaku.

-Veras, el sueño trataba de que diseñaba nuevas habilidades para los Bakugan desde mi Bakumeter 2.0 -les dijo Jesús.

-Y vuelvo a preguntar, ¿que tiene eso de malo? -dijo Haibaku.

-¡Que al despertar olvide como diseñar esas habilidades! -dijo Jesús gritando.

-No grites, podias alarmar a Wavern, fue a buscar a Ingram y nos dijo que no te pasara nada por nuestro bien. -dijo Dan.

-Oh... Debo dar las gracias a Wavern entonces. -dijo Jesús, entonces Wavern aparecio.

-Lo siento, no encontre a Ingram... Pero e visto algo muy interesante a lo lejos. Deberiais ir a verlo. -dijo Wavern.

-Desde que llegamos no hemos podido ver nada interesante, vayamos o me daran ganas de hacer que Wavern destruya el bosque para haber si encontramos algun Bakugan.- dijo Jesús enfadado.

-Vayamos... -dijeron todos.

* * *

**En la Prisión de Mag Mel y Razenoid...**

Mag Mel y Razenoid seguian absorviendo energia Caos. En un momento justo, Marduk y los Seis Guerreros de la Venganza aparecieron.

-Maestros Mag Mel y Razenoid. -dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia.

-Por fin llegais... Hemos logrado encontrar a Dan Kuso y algunos amigos suyos, por ello es hora de asignaros una nueva misión. -dijo Mag Mel.

-¿Una nueva misión? -penso Xeo extrañado, esperando que no tuviera que hacerle daño a Runo... Espera, ¿Runo? Xeo se quito de sus pensamientos a Runo, extrañado.

-¿De que se trata maestro Mag Mel? -pregunto Terro.

-Vamos a crear dos grupos a partir de ahora. Hemos encontrado a Dan Kuso en Nueva Vestroia... -dijo Mag Mel.

-MARDUK, ANUBIAS Y SELLON VIAJARAN A NUEVA VESTROIA A ENCONTRAR A KUSO Y DRAGO, LE OBLIGARAN A INVOCAR A SU MECHTOGAN PARA LIBERAR MAS ENERGIA CAOS. -dijo Razenoid.

-Mientras tanto, otro grupo se encargara de vigilar a los Luchadores, y lograr que los Bakugan Caos y los Luchadores Caos se hagan mas poderosos y ganen territorio en el Mega Interespacio. -dijo Mag Mel.- Este grupo estara formado por Terro, Aqua, Blaze y liderado por Xeo.

-De acuerdo maestro, no se preocupe. -dijo Marduk.- Vamos Vladitor, por fin podremos enfrentarnos a Dan Kuso.

-Kuso es mio, enterate Marduk. -dijo Anubias en tono despreciable.- Yo acabare con el.

-Lo que tu digas Anubias... -dijo Marduk riendo.

-Esto va a ser una carrera por quien los encuentra primero. -dijo Sellon adoptando su verdadera forma.

-¿Xeo sera nuestro lider? No creo que sea recomendable que nuestro lider sea el novio de una luchadora... -dijo Blaze burlona.

-Cuida tu lengua Blaze, yo no soy novio de nadie. -dijo Xeo con una mirada penetrante que asusto a Blaze.

-¡ID Y CUMPLID VUESTRA MISIÓN! -rugio Razenoid, y todos se teletransportaron rapidamente.

-Veamos si consiguen superar nuestras expectativas y consiguen invocar Mechtogans. -dijo Mag Mel.

-SI NO LO LOGRAN NO SERAN MAS QUE ESTORBOS QUE TENDREMOS QUE ELIMINAR. -rugio Razenoid.

-Tranquilo Razenoid, por ahora ahi cosas mas interesantes que ver, quien hiba a pensar que el poderoso Xeo, el segundo mas poderoso de nuestros guerreros, se enamoraria de una luchadora. -dijo Mag Mel.

-SI, ESTO VA A SER INCREIBLE DE OBSERVAR. Y POR CIERTO... YA ESTAN AQUI. -rugio Razenoid. De pronto una gran mancha de oscuridad surgio y de ella surgieron cuatro grandes Mechtogan cuya energia parecia alterar el lugar.

-¿ASI QUE ESTA ES LA PRISIÓN DEL GRAN RAZENOID Y DE ESE SER LLAMADO MAG MEL? -pregunto el Mechtogan que parecia el lider de los cuatro.

-Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker y Mandibor... Los cuatro Mechtogan mas poderosos que existen, unos Mechtogan que han roto todo enlace con su Bakugan creador, mutando y alcanzando un nuevo estatus existencial, y un poder inmenso nunca visto. Sois los Mechtogan Mutantes. -dijo Mag Mel impresionado.

-OS HEMOS LLAMADO PARA PEDIR UNA ALIANZA CON VOSOTROS, PARA ASI PODER VENGARNOS DE TODOS LOS BAKUGAN, HUMANOS, NEATHIANOS Y GUNDALIANOS. -dijo Razenoid.

-PARECE INTERESANTE, COREDEGON, DEBERIAMOS ACEPTAR. -dijo Slycerak.

-ME PARECE SOSPECHOSO, SI TAN PODEROSOS SON, ¿POR QUE NECESITAN NUESTRA AYUDA? -pregunto Exostriker.

-Eso es facil, hemos visto que vuestro poder es increible, no queremos mas enemigos en un futuro, ¿por que no aliarnos si tenemos un mismo objetivo? -dijo Mag Mel.

-EN ESO LLEVA RAZÓN, YO ESTOY DE ACUERDO. -dijo Mandibor.

-DE ACUERDO, ACEPTAREMOS Y FORMAREMOS UNA ALIANZA... PERO COMO VEAMOS QUE INTENTAIS TRAICIONARNOS O UTILIZARNOS, OS DESTRUIREMOS DE LA FORMA MAS CRUEL POSIBLE. -dijo Coredegon.

-No te preocupes Coredegon, eso no pasara. -dijo Mag Mel.- Al menos... no por el momento, JAJAJAJA. -penso Mag Mel riendose mentalmente.

* * *

**En Nueva Vestroia...**

El grupo había llegado a un gran espacio abierto del bosque. Se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que Wavern encontro. Se trataba de un gran templo.

-¿Un templo en el bosque...? -pregunto Helix extrañado.

-Asi parece ser, pero nunca lo había visto. -dijo Drago.

-¿Que habra en su interior? -dijo Jesús acercandose al templo.

-¡No te acerques! -dijeron todos menos Jesús, siempre que alguien se acercaba a un extraño lugar, algo pasaba.

-¿Por que? No pasa nada, ¿veis? -dijo Jesús.

-GRRRRR. -rugio algo desconocido.

-Oh oh. -dijo Dan.

-Te dijimos que no te acercaras. -dijo Haibaku. De pronto un gran Bakugan surgio de detras del templo, era una gran serpiente gigante con alas y plumas.

-¡GRRRR! -el Bakugan parecia fuera de si, y se dispuso a atacar a Jesús, que con suerte consiguio esquivar saltando hacia atras.

-Creo que tendremos que luchar. -dijo Wavern.

-Estoy listo Haibaku. -dijo Helix.

-Esperemos que no nos descontrolemos, Dan. -dijo Drago.

-Tranquilo, no pasara, ahora eso es lo de menos, debemos preocuparnos mas de que no, ¡de que no nos coma! -grito Dan.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: y aqui termina el primer capitulo de Mechtogan Revolution. Os recordare sobre el especial OC:

**IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: Con motivo de atraer mas lectores, pienso hacer el capitulo 15 un especial OC. Solo tienen que dejarme sus OC con estos datos:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Personalidad, Edad.

Yo: no se ni para que lo digo, pero como se que todos querran que sus OC tengan Bakugans en el capitulo, tambien dejenme los datos de los Bakugan:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Habilidades/Poderes.

Yo: Los que me dejen sus OC y sus Bakugan OC saldran en el capítulo 15, por ahora solo en ese, la razón es... bueno, es spoiler... **ALERTA DE SPOILER** -A partir del cap 16 comienza un especial de tres capitulos separados pero sera un especial de tres partes-**Fin ALERTA SPOILER**- Es por eso por lo que solo sera ese capítulo, pero mas adelante seguramente hare mas capitulos especiales OC, y quien sabe, a lo mejor a partir de algun momento sus OC se vuelvan personajes permanentes del fic, si quieren, claro.

**FIN IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: Thomas del usuario jack hell ya esta incluido en la lista de los OC que saldran, ¿a que esperais? Dejadnos un review con vuestros datos! Y claro, opinando del capítulo.

Dan: y recuerdo a mi primo que huya lo antes posible de Jesús y su locura antes de que muera asesinado.

Yo: y jack hell, por favor, continua tu fic, es super emocionante *-* aunque me gustaria que los darkness me diesen el titulo de Flama ''algo'' T-T pero ignoralo, ser un caballero de la esperanza mola ^^

Spectra: nos veremos en el proximo capitulo!

Todos: ¡adios!


	11. El guardian del templo arcano

Yo: aqui estoy yo de nuevo con un nuevo cap de Mechtogan Revolution.

Dan: desde que recuperaste la inspiración has estado actualizando muy rapido.

Yo: lo se ^^ **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.**

Shun: espera espera... ¿y los anuncios de otros fics? ¿y la información sobre los OC?

Yo. -.- no me dejaste terminar.

**IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: Con motivo de atraer mas lectores, pienso hacer el capitulo 15 un especial OC. Solo tienen que dejarme sus OC con estos datos:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Personalidad, Edad.

Yo: no se ni para que lo digo, pero como se que todos querran que sus OC tengan Bakugans en el capitulo, tambien dejenme los datos de los Bakugan:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Habilidades/Poderes.

Yo: Los que me dejen sus OC y sus Bakugan OC saldran en el capítulo 15, por ahora solo en ese, la razón es... bueno, es spoiler... **ALERTA DE SPOILER** -A partir del cap 16 comienza un especial de tres capitulos separados pero sera un especial de tres partes-**Fin ALERTA SPOILER**- Es por eso por lo que solo sera ese capítulo, pero mas adelante seguramente hare mas capitulos especiales OC, y quien sabe, a lo mejor a partir de algun momento sus OC se vuelvan personajes permanentes del fic, si quieren, claro.

**FIN IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: anuncios

**Power Rangers Infinito de dragon oscuro: **es un fic genial, es un crossover Power Rangers/Bakugan, actualmente van por el capítulo 51, pero mejor tarde que nunca, es sin duda un gran fic.

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori**: otro fic genial, deberian leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, densen prisa!

-**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Price of the darknees de jack hell:** este fic tambien es genial, una gran maravilla, tambien aceptan OCs por el momento, y tambien estan los maravillosos Ultimate Bakugan que me han maravillado *-* me encanto como mi Bakugan OC se convirtio en uno *-* y que morro tiene Haibaku de que ahora sea el ''Flama Infinita'' ¬¬ yo tambien quiero que los darkness me den un titulo de Flama T-T! aunque soy un Caballero de la Esperanza, pero eso de Flama suena tan genial xD Bueno, este fic deberian leerlo SI o SI, o sino los mato ¬¬

-**Tomorrow Never Dies Show de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** este es un fic super gracioso de Haibaku xD deberian leerlo.

Shun: comienza el capítulo.

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el Mega Interespacio fue inaugurado. Todos los luchadores conseguimos ganar a nuestros adversarios en el Torneo de Potencia Maxima, invocando a unas poderosas criaturas llamadas Mechtogan, pero en el combate que tuve contra Anubias, yo y Drago nos descontrolamos e invocamos a un Mechtogan que casi destruye todo el Mega Interespacio. Para no poner en peligro a los demas, yo y Drago, junto a Jesús y Wavern, y Haibaku y Helix, que vinieron para ayudarnos; nos hemos dirigido a Nueva Vestroia a entrenar, ¡vamos Drago, Lucha Bakugan!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El guardian del templo arcano, ¡las nuevas habilidades!**

**En el templo del bosque de Nueva Vestroia...**

El Bakugan rugio y se lanzo contra Dan y Drago, para comerselos.

-¡Dan, Drago, salid de ahí! -dijo Haibaku apartandose.

-¡Maldita sea, no lo lograremos a tiempo! -dijo Drago, ni volando podria hacer nada, el Bakugan era gigantesco.

-¡Activar habilidades, Rafaga Huracanada! -activo Jesús, Wavern creo una rafaga de cuchillas verdes que impactaron contra el Bakugan serpiente.

-Grrrr... -gruño la serpiente girandose y empezando a volar.

-Una serpiente emplumada que tiene alas con las que puede volar... No puede ser... y estaba en un templo... -pensó Jesús.

-¡Cuidado, va a por vosotros! -dijo Helix.

-¡GRRRRR! -el Bakugan lanzo una llamarada de energia morada que fue arrasando todo a su paso.

-¡No podran esquivar eso! -dijo Dan.

-¡Activar habilidades, Rayo de Dragón Incandescente! -activo Haibaku, y Helix lanzo un rayo de fuego contra la llamarada, intentando detenerla.

-No servira, Dan, debemos actuar nosotros. -dijo Drago preparandose.

-¡GRRRR! -el Bakugan rugio y la llamarada se hizo mas fuerte.

-¡Vamos Drago, activar habilidades, Serie Dragón! -activo Dan, y Drago lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra la llamarada, finalmente combinado con el ataque de Helix, la llamarada se extinguio.

-Grrrr... -el Bakugan se sorprendio un poco, pero al instante se lanzo sobre Drago y se enrollo alrededor de el.

-¡AAAAAAH! -grito Drago de dolor, el Bakugan le estaba rompiendo los huesos.

-Wavern, ¿que hacemos? ¿que habilidad activamos? -dijo Jesús alarmado.

-Puedo usar habilidades de cada atributo, pero si usamos una Drago podria verse dañado... -dijo Wavern.

-¡DRAGOOO! -dijo Dan.- ¡No te preocupes amigo, te voy a ayudar! ¡Activar habilidades, Martillo Titanium! -las alas de Drago desaparecieron, anulando varios nudos que el Bakugan hizo con Drago, y este ultimo se cubrio con un aura carmesí.

-¿Grrrr? -el Bakugan gruño extrañado, para ser lanzado contra varios arboles por la fuerza de Drago.

-No se rinde, es muy resistente. -dijo Helix.

-No podremos seguir aguantando sin dañar el bosque gravemente. -dijo Haibaku.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo, muchos Bakugan viven en este lugar. -dijo Dan.

-Si al menos pudiesemos saber por que nos ataca tan agresivamente... -dijo Wavern.

-...yo creo que lo se. -dijo Jesús serio.

-¡¿Que?! -dijeron todos menos Jesús.

-Si, tras ver a ese Bakugan me e dado cuenta. En la mitologia maya, había un dios llamado Kukulkan, la Serpiente Emplumada, era una serpiente gigante con plumas y alas. Kukulkan se encargaba de proteger un gran templo maya, tras ver a este Bakugan, estoy seguro de que se que Bakugan es. -dijo Jesús.

-Grrrr... -la serpiente Bakugan se levanto casi riendo y se abalanzo sobre todos.

-Se trata del Bakugan Kukulkan Darkus. -predijo Drago, y entonces el Bakugan se detuvo.

-Jejejeje... por fin lo adivinasteis. -dijo el Bakugan, es decir, Kukulkan.

-Puede hablar. -dijo Haibaku sorprendido.

-Pues claro que puedo hablar, soy un Bakugan inteligente, y muy sabio. -dijo Kukulkan.

-¿Pero por que nos atacaste? -pregunto Dan.

-De pronto aparecisteis en mi templo. Desde hace milenios e cuidado este templo con mi vida si fuera necesario. Este templo existe desde Vestroia, y cuando el malvado Naga causo lo que mas tarde fue conocido como el armagedón de Vestroia, lo protegi de tal forma que siguiera existiendo cuando Nueva Vestroi fue creada. En este templo se encuentra la historia de Vestroia y Nueva Vestroia, todos sus secretos y sobre su origen, yo soy su guardian, y si alguien quiere entrar tendra que pasar una prueba. -dijo Kukulkan.

-Entiendo, supongo que la prueba era ver si podiamos resistir tus ataques hasta adivinar tu nombre. Al fin y al cabo, para ti lo mas importante debe de ser la sabiduria. -dijo Drago.

-Asi es, y conseguisteis superar la prueba. Podeis acceder a mi templo, pareceis ser dignos de confianza. -dijo Kukulkan, enseñandoles la entrada al templo.

-¡SI! ¡Lo recorde! ¡Recorde como diseñar habilidades! -grito Jesús contento, activando su Bakumeter 2.0 Todos le miraron extrañados.

-Jesús, estamos a punto de poder entrar a un lugar historico y tu te centras mas, ¿en habilidades? -pregunto Dan.

-Lo siento lo siento... Venga, entremos al templo. -dijo Jesús contento aun sin dejar su Bakumeter 2.0

* * *

**En el estadio del Mega Interespacio...**

¡Atención todos los luchadores! Ahora que el Torneo de Potencia Maxima acabó con la victoria de los Luchadores originales, a pesar de lo ocurrido en la final... Ahora vamos a presenciar un gran combate, la nueva lider de los Luchadores originales, Nicole Sakurai con su Bakugan, Luna Darkus, lucharan contra unos novatos recien aparecidos en el Interespacio que han empezado a vencer facilmente a todos sus contrincantes.

-Jejejeje... asi que tu eres la lider de los luchadores, ¿donde esta Dan Kuso? -pregunto uno de los dos luchadores, era un chico con ojos negros sin pupila y reia sadicamente.

-Dan... espera, ¡no es de tu incumbencia! -dijo Nicole enfadada.

-Se molesta con facilidad, es un punto debil. -dijo otro chico riendo, tenia el mismo aspecto que el otro.

-Hemos oido mucho sobre ti... eres la ex-novia del primo de Kuso. -dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿Y? Haibaku y yo rompimos, somos amigos. -dijo Nicole extrañada, ¿a que venian esas preguntas?

-Entonces serviras para nuestros planes... No te molestes, pero vamos a utilizarte para que ese Haibaku y Kuso vengan. -dijo otro de los chicos sacando su Bakugan.

-Ese Bakugan... ¿es un Bakugan Caos? -dijo Nicole observando como el otro chico tambien sacaba un Bakugan.

-Asi que los conoces, no servira de nada, esto sera facil. -dijo uno.

-Nicole, ten cuidado, son Bakugan Caos... no tienen sentimientos, solo sirven para la destrucción. -dijo Luna mientras Nicole la cojia.

-Lo se Luna, pero no pienso perder contra Bakugan Caos, no vamos a defraudar a los demas. -dijo Nicole sonriendo.

-¡Lucha Bakugan! -los tres lanzaron sus Bakugans al campo.

-Luna Darkus, acción. -dijo Nicole y Luna surgio. Era como una serpiente, pero con alas y 2 brazos al frente y con plumas en la punta de su cola, sus mas destacados colores son el Negro y el morado, con sus ojos color violeta.

Luna se integra con 900 Gs.

-Iron Dragonoid Subterra y Haos, ¡acción! -dijeron los chicos, y dos Bakugan Caos, dos Iron Dragonoid, surgieron.

Iron Dragonoid se integran en total con 2000 Gs.

-Esto va a ser muy duro Nicole, nos superan por mucho. -dijo Luna.

-Si, pero recuerda quienes somos, bueno, por el momento... ¡Somos las lideres de los luchadores originales! -dijo Nicole.

-Tienes razón, ¡podemos vencerles! -dijo Luna.

-Que bonito... y absurdo. Creen que pueden derrotarnos. -dijo uno de los chicos.

-¡Y asi es! ¡Activar habilidades, Sombra Oscura! -activo Nicole, de pronto Luna parecio desaparecer, pero en realidad se camuflo con el entorno.

-¿Que? ¡¿Donde esta?! ¡Activar habilidades, Terror Subterra! -activo un chico y el Iron Dragonoid Subterra lanzo un rayo marron contra el suelo, provocando un pequeño terremoto.

Aumento de potencia de Iron Dragonoid - 1000 Gs - 1200 Gs

En total - 2200 Gs

-Siento deciros que eso no servira con la Sombra Oscura. -dijo Nicole, y entonces los Iron Dragonoid fueron estrellados contra las rocas.

Aumento de potencia de Luna - 900 Gs - 1200 GS

-¡¿Como?! ¡Activar habilidades, Extensión Jupiter! -activo otro chico, las uñas de Iron Dragonoid Haos brillaron y fueron lanzadas como proyectiles contra todas partes.

Aumento de potencia de Iron Dragonoid - 1200 Gs - 1800 Gs

En total - 2800 Gs

-Creo que es hora de acabar esto, perdisteis incluso antes de comenzar. Usar Bakugan sin sentimientos fue vuestro mayor error. ¡Activar habilidades, Meteoro Dragon! -activo Nicole, de pronto los Iron Dragonoid se quedaron paralizados y Luna aparecio volando, y entonces cayo en picado sobre ellos provocando una gran destrucción en el campo.

Medidor de vida de los luchadores desconocidos: 0%

Los Bakugans Caos desaparecieron, el humo desaparecio y aparecieron los chicos... con la cara rasgada, ¡tenian escamas de dragón! Y sus manos eran garras.

-¡¿Que demonios sois?! -pregunto Nicole asustada, entonces los chicos rieron y hablaron a la vez.

-Parece... que me descubriste... no lo esperaba la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, solo eres una luchadora que a sustituido a Kuso... -dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Nicole, atras, esos chicos... no son humanos. -dijo Luna.

-Exacto, estos cuerpos no son humanos, ni ninguno de esos ''humanos'' que usan Bakugan Caos. Es facil... moldeo la energia Caos y la introduzco dentro de un cuerpo echo de arcilla, luego hago que los Bakugan Caos entren a su forma esferica-real, convirtiendolos en energia fisica, que introduzco dentro de los cuerpos junto a la energia Caos. Una vez echo esto ya no tengo problemas para controlarlos, pues podria decirse que la energia Caos es parte de mi. Yo hablo y pienso por ellos, son solo mis titeres, titeres para confundir a los estupidos humanos. -dijeron los chicos a la vez mientras sus cuerpos se rasgaban mas y se expandian, convirtiendose en dragones. Poco a poco mostraron su verdadero aspecto.

-No puede ser... -dijo Nicole.

-Son unos monstruos. -dijo Luna aterrorizada.

-...y así, cuando el Bakugan Caos se adapta al cuerpo de arcilla con mi mente en su interior, se forma un cuerpo humano... lo que yo llamo como... Luchador Caos. -dijeron convirtiendose por completo en Iron Dragonoids.

* * *

**En el templo de Nueva Vestroia...**

Dan, Jesús y Haibaku avanzaron por el templo, era gigantesco, tan grande que los propios Drago, Wavern, Helix y Kukulkan podian entrar sin problemas. Vieron un dibujo en una pared de Naga y Wavern, con escrituras en un idioma desconocido.

-Los Bakugan Blancos... desterrados de Vestroia, por carecer de atributo. -dijo Kukulkan mirando a Wavern.

-...la soledad y el odio causado por ese destierro fueron lo que convirtieron a mi hermano en un demonio... -dijo Wavern triste.

-Así es, incluso hoy en día desconozco quien fue el que os desterro, pero me parece una injusticia. Mi mas sinceros lamentos, Señorita Wavern. -dijo Kukulkan.

-¿Que idioma es este? -pregunto Drago extrañado.

-Se trata del idioma vestroiano arcanico. Es el idioma mas antiguo que existe. -dijo Kukulkan mientras todos avanzaban, hasta ver un dibujo de dos siluetas con forma de dragón.

-Me parecen muy familiares. -dijo Drago.

-Nunca los había visto. ¿Quienes son Drago? -pregunto Helix.

-Tengo la sensación de haber visto estas siluetas antes... ¡Ya me acuerdo! Fueron Código Eva y Colossus Dragonoid. -dijo Dan.

-¿Hablasteis con la diosa y el gran guardian? -pregunto Kukulkan asombrado.

-Si, ellos son Dan Kuso y Titanium Dragonoid, ¡los elegidos de Código Eva! -dijo Jesús.

-Increible, que gran honor... Como ustedes dijeron, estos dos fueron los dos primeros Bakugan en existir, creados por la diosa... Se tratan de Dharaknoid y Genesis Dragonoid. Todos los Bakugans descienden de estos dos. Dharaknoid y Genesis Dragonoid murieron hace milenios, pero la leyenda dice que un día apareceran los descendientes directos de estos dos, los que poseen los legendarios ADN Genesis y ADN Dharak. -explico Kukulkan, y se fijo en Drago.- Y parece que estoy en frente del Bakugan poseedor del ADN Genesis.

-Supongo que es así... por desgracia debemos decirte que el ADN Dharak se perdio para siempre... -dijo Drago recordando el momento en que Barodius y Dharak desaparecieron.

-Oh... entiendo... bueno, sera mejor que sigamos. Ahi algo que os quiero enseñar. -dijo Kukulkan avanzando por el templo, los demas le siguieron. Llegaron a una gran sala con un brillo muy fuerte en el centro.

-¿Que es esto Kukulkan? -pregunto Wavern.

-Es asombroso... nunca había visto algo así. -dijo Helix, se fijaron mas en el brillo y descubrieron que era una esfera con una esfera aparentemente multicolor en su interior.

-...No puede ser... -dijeron Drago y Wavern de forma inmediata.

-¿Que es, Helix? -pregunto Haibaku.- Su brillo es cegador.

-No lo se Haibaku, pero por alguna razón me suena familiar. -dijo Helix.

-Es el Nucleo Perfecto. -dijo Kukulkan, a lo que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡¿COMO?! -dijeron todos menos Kukulkan.

-No os asusteis, no lo e robado ni nada... el Nucleo Perfecto como sabeis se encuentra en una extraña dimensión, protegido por los Seis Guerreros de Vestroia, pero esa dimensión se debia de encontrar en alguna parte de Vestroia. Efectivamente, la primera esfera que veis es esa dimensión, mientras que la segunda esfera que esta dentro de la primera, es el Nucleo Perfecto. Desde hace milenios, desde la creación de Vestroia, el Nucleo siempre a estado dentro de aquella dimensión, protegido, mientras que esa dimensión se encontraba aqui en este templo. Esa es mi mayor labor, proteger la dimensión del Nucleo, antiguamente dos nucleos, y de esta manera, tambien proteger el Nucleo. -dijo Kukulkan orgulloso.

-Entonces, deberiamos agradecerle mucho. -dijo Drago haciendole una reverencia.- Es el gran guardian del Nucleo en cierta forma.

-No hace falta Drago, deberia ser yo quien te hiciera una reverencia, eres el descendiente del gran Genesis Dragonoid. -dijo Kukulkan.

-Kukulkan, si tanto protegias el Nucleo, ¿por que mi hermano pudo acceder a el cuando aun eran dos nucleos? -pregunto Wavern.

-Naga viajo entre las dimensiones de Vestroia, por cada hueco dimensional que encontraba, causando un gran caos por todas las dimensiones. Los dos nucleos empezaron a descontrolarse por el caos dimensional que estaba causando, y finalmente no pudieron evitar que Naga viese donde se encontraba la dimensión de los nucleos. De forma natural, los dos nucleos protegian su dimensión con un halo de invisibilidad, pero aquella vez no pudieron hacer nada. Naga pudo llegar a la dimensión, y absorver el Nucleo del Silencio, sin que yo me diese cuenta por desgracia. Me siento rastrero al pensar que de forma indirecta estuve protegiendo a Naga. -dijo Kukulkan avergonzado.

-Entiendo... -dijo Wavern, entonces un terremoto ocurrio y Kukulkan rapidamente agarro a todos los presentes y los condujo fuera del templo. Cuando estuvieron fuera los solto, y contemplaron como un gran Bakugan había echo aparición. Se trataba de un gran cocodrilo hiperdesarrollado verde que estaba intentando demoler el templo.

-¡¿Quien osa dañar el sagrado templo de Nueva Vestroia?! -rugio Kukulkan enfadado, pero el Bakugan no le respondido, solo pensaba en destruir.

-No puede ser... -dijo Helix.

-¿Creeis que ese Bakugan es...? -dijo Drago.

-¿...un Bakugan Caos? -dijo finalmente Dan.

Copcodrileptus Ventus se integra con 1000 Gs.

-Es un Bakugan Caos, y parece que muy fuerte. -aseguro Jesús.- Tengamos cuidado.

-No te preocupes, sera facil vencerle. ¡Vamos Drago, activar habilidades, Corazón de Dragón! -activo Dan, y Drago creo una corriente de rayos igneos que impactaron contra Copcodrileptus, pero este ni se inmuto.

-...-Copcodrileptus lanzo un gran rayo por la boca que hizo chocar a Drago contra varios arboles.

Reducción de potencia de Drago - 1200 Gs - 200 Gs

-No puede ser, consiguio reducirle 1000 Gs con un solo ataque. -dijo Dan asombrado.

-¡Debemos vencerle de un solo golpe o lo pasaremos mal, activar habilidades, Dragoría Final! -activo Haibaku, y Helix uso su ataque mas poderoso para vencer a Copcodrileptus, pero este lo desvio con su cola.

-Imposible. -dijo Helix asombrado.

-Jesús, es nuestro turno. -dijo Wavern, pero Jesús estaba con el Bakumeter 2.0.

-No servira de nada, solo seria un gasto de energias Wavern, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que termine las nuevas habilidades, son nuestra unica esperanza. Este Bakugan Caos es mas fuerte que uno normal. -dijo Jesús.

-Entonces dejadme que pruebe yo, soy el guardian de este templo, es mi deber. -dijo Kukulkan.

Kukulkan Darkus se integra con 1500 Gs.

-Increible, es mas fuerte que Drago. -dijo Dan comprobando la potencia de Kukulkan en su Bakumeter 2.0

-¡Llamarada de las Tinieblas! -Kukulkan creo una gran llamarada de energia oscura para vencer a Copcodrileptus.

Aumento de potencia de Kukulkan - 1500 Gs - 1700 Gs

-...-Copcodrileptus recibio el ataque y se vio un poco dañado, entonces se aparto del templo y se lanzo contra Kukulkan.

-Inmovilización de Serpiente. -Kukulkan se enrollo alrededor de Copcodrileptus, inmovilizando, pero este empezo a morder a Kukulkan, que gruñia de dolor.

-¡Jesús, tienes que terminar ya! -dijo Wavern.

-¡Kukulkan esta en graves problemas! -dijo Haibaku.

-Maldita sea, no podemos hacer nada... -dijo Drago.

-Me siento tan impotente. -dijo Helix.

-Me da igual lo que digas, ¡por muy fuerte que sea nos enfrentaremos a el si es necesario! -dijo Dan.

-Solo un poco mas... esperad un poco mas... -dijo Jesús con su Bakumeter 2.0, quedaba poco para que terminara de hacer las habilidades.

-¡AAAAAAH! -gruño de dolor Kukulkan.- Maldito...

-¡JESÚS! -gritaron todos menos Kukulkan y Jesús.

-¡YA ESTA! -dijo Jesús, y de pronto todos los Bakumeter brillaron.- ¡Rapido, ya podeis activar las nuevas habilidades, Haibaku y Helix, activad la nueva habilidad, Restauración Solar!

-¡De acuerdo, activar habilidades, Restauración Solar! -activo Haibaku y Helix creo una esfera ardiente que subio al cielo y emitio un brillo que restauro las energias de Wavern, Drago, Helix y Kukulkan, este ultimo solto a Copcodrileptus.

Aumento de potencia de Drago - 200 Gs - 1200 Gs

-¡Ahora, Wavern, nos toca! ¡Activar habilidades, Impulso Luminico Astral! -activo Jesús, y Wavern empezo a brillar, entonces del cielo cayeron varios trozos de estrellas que impactaron contra Copcodrileptus, este rugio de dolor.

Aumento de potencia de Wavern - 1100 Gs - 1700 Gs

-¡Es increible! Jesús, ¿que nueva habilidad puedo activar? -dijo Dan entusiasmado, Jesús sonrio.

-La mas increible, Dan, ahora para acabar con ese Bakugan Caos, activa la nueva habilidad de fusión Pyrus Divino. -dijo Jesús.

-¡Es hora de acabar ya! ¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Pyrus Divino! -activo Dan, entonces Drago empezo a brillar fuertemente, una gran cantidad de energia se reunio alrededor de el, una energia tan grande que todo empezo a temblar. Copcodrileptus lanzo un rayo contra Drago, pero antes de que impactara Drago acumulo toda la energia en su boca y la lanzo en forma de un gran rayo rojo que destruyo todo a su paso, destruyendo tambien la habilidad de Copcodrileptus, y desintegrandolo al instante.

Aumento de potencia de Drago - 1200 Gs - 2000 Gs

-Increible, nunca habia visto una habilidad tan poderosa. No me extraña que sea el descendiente del gran Genesis Dragonoid. -dijo Kukulkan, y por un momento creyo ver la silueta de Genesis Dragonoid en Drago.

* * *

**Media hora después...**

Dan, Haibaku, Jesús, Drago, Helix y Wavern estaban listos para partir. Kukulkan les señalo el camino para salir del bosque.

-Muchas gracias Kukulkan, por todo. -dijo Dan.

-De no ser por ti no hubieramos podido salir del bosque. -dijo Haibaku.

-Y yo no hubiera recordado como crear las habilidades. -dijo Jesús sonriendo.

-Ademas, no hubieramos sabido mas sobre el Nucleo Perfecto. -dijo Drago.

-Y sobre como mi hermano consiguio llegar a la dimensión de los nucleos. -dijo Wavern.

-No fue nada, al fin y al cabo, superasteis mi prueba. Os deseo buena suerte. -dijo Kukulkan.

Y así, se marcharon del bosque, en busca de mas entrenamiento, sin saber que los Bakugan Caos les tenian mas trampas preparadas.

* * *

**De nuevo en el Mega Interespacio...**

Nicole y Luna se encontraban en un estado lamentable, sin sentido, derrotadas. Los cuatro Iron Dragonoids se acercaron a ellas, con intención de secuestrarlas y usarlas en los planes de sus creadores, Mag Mel y Razenoid, aunque al fin y al cabo solo eran unos titeres sin mente.

-Grrrrr... -gruñeron los Bakugan Caos acercandose mas.

-Ni os atrevais. -dijeron unas voces.

-¿? -los Iron Dragonoid se extrañaron, y entonces se giraron y vieron a Shun, Mascara y Runo.

-Es hora de que los luchadores originales se encarguen de una vez de la amenaza de los Bakugan Caos. -dijo Mascara.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: ¡y asi acaba el segundo capitulo de la segunda saga de Mechtogan Revolution! Es decir, el onceavo capitulo de Mechtogan Revolution.

Dan: Recordamos de nuevo la información sobre el especial OC.

**IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: Con motivo de atraer mas lectores, pienso hacer el capitulo 15 un especial OC. Solo tienen que dejarme sus OC con estos datos:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Personalidad, Edad.

Yo: no se ni para que lo digo, pero como se que todos querran que sus OC tengan Bakugans en el capitulo, tambien dejenme los datos de los Bakugan:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Habilidades/Poderes.

Yo: Los que me dejen sus OC y sus Bakugan OC saldran en el capítulo 15, por ahora solo en ese, la razón es... bueno, es spoiler... **ALERTA DE SPOILER** -A partir del cap 16 comienza un especial de tres capitulos separados pero sera un especial de tres partes-**Fin ALERTA SPOILER**- Es por eso por lo que solo sera ese capítulo, pero mas adelante seguramente hare mas capitulos especiales OC, y quien sabe, a lo mejor a partir de algun momento sus OC se vuelvan personajes permanentes del fic, si quieren, claro.

**FIN IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: ah, y jack hell, lo e pensado, y e decidido que Thomas tendra un combate contra Marduk en el cap 15, de echo, sera la primera vez que todos veremos luchar a Marduk (bueno, leer...)

Dan: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Yo: mientras que este estuvo protagonizado por el grupo de Nueva Vestroia (Es decir: Dan y Drago, Haibaku y Helix, y Jesús y Wavern), el siguiente estara protagonizado por los luchadores originales que se quedaron en el Mega Interespacio, en una gran batalla contra los Bakugan Caos.

Shun: ¡no os lo perdais!

Todos: ¡bye!


	12. ¡El sentimiento mas poderoso!

Yo: aqui volvi con un nuevo cap de Mechtogan Revolution.

Dan: si, ahorremonos los detalles de hablar tanto, por que entre tantos anuncios, informacion sobre especial OC y todo...

Shun: Dan, callate, que en este capitulo es nuestro gran momento.

Mascara: Por fin.

Runo: ¡siiii!

Yo: agradezco todos los reviews que me mandasteis, pero debo de admitir que algunos usuarios que antes seguian el fic ya no dejan reviews...

Spectra: por desgracia...

Yo: el especial OC y las recomendaciones en otros fics son nuestra unica esperanza de conseguir mas reviews T-T

Shun: ni que nos alimentasemos de reviews .-.

Yo: yo al menos si, por que soy el autor de este fic, y sin reviews me deprimo :( Bueno, vayamos a lo importante. **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.**

Dan: a la que por cierto ya le queda poco para que llegemos a la mitad, dentro de tres capitulos, con el especial OC

Yo: ¡ya hiciste spoiler! Ok, ya que Dan lo estropeo, lo dire, la primera temporada seran 29 capítulos, pero vamos, el capítulo 15 seria considerado la mitad xD Y el especial OC tambien es motivo de que ya llegamos, bueno, llegaremos, a la mitad de la primera temporada.

Spectra: bueno, sigue ya con la información del especial OC.

**IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: Con motivo de atraer mas lectores, pienso hacer el capitulo 15 un especial OC. Solo tienen que dejarme sus OC con estos datos:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Personalidad, Edad.

Yo: no se ni para que lo digo, pero como se que todos querran que sus OC tengan Bakugans en el capitulo, tambien dejenme los datos de los Bakugan:

Nombre, Sexo, Historia, Habilidades/Poderes.

Yo: Los que me dejen sus OC y sus Bakugan OC saldran en el capítulo 15, por ahora solo en ese, la razón es... bueno, es spoiler... **ALERTA DE SPOILER** -A partir del cap 16 comienza un especial de tres capitulos separados pero sera un especial de tres partes-**Fin ALERTA SPOILER**- Es por eso por lo que solo sera ese capítulo, pero mas adelante seguramente hare mas capitulos especiales OC, y quien sabe, a lo mejor a partir de algun momento sus OC se vuelvan personajes permanentes del fic, si quieren, claro.

**FIN IMPORTANTE LEER**

Yo: anuncios

**-Power Rangers Infinito de dragon oscuro: **es un fic genial, es un crossover Power Rangers/Bakugan, actualmente van por el capítulo 51, pero mejor tarde que nunca, es sin duda un gran fic.

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori**: otro fic genial, deberian leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, densen prisa!

-**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Price of the darknees de jack hell:** este fic tambien es genial, una gran maravilla, tambien aceptan OCs por el momento, y tambien estan los maravillosos Ultimate Bakugan que me han maravillado *-* me encanto como mi Bakugan OC se convirtio en uno *-* y que morro tiene Haibaku de que ahora sea el ''Flama Infinita'' ¬¬ yo tambien quiero que los darkness me den un titulo de Flama T-T! aunque soy un Caballero de la Esperanza, y encima portador de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, pero eso de Flama suena tan genial xD Bueno, este fic deberian leerlo SI o SI, o sino los mato ¬¬

-**Tomorrow Never Dies Show de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** este es un fic super gracioso de Haibaku xD deberian leerlo.

Mascara: y ahora comienza el capitulo, sera muy emocionante.

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el Mega Interespacio fue inaugurado. Todos los luchadores conseguimos ganar a nuestros adversarios en el Torneo de Potencia Maxima, invocando a unas poderosas criaturas llamadas Mechtogan, pero en el combate que tuve contra Anubias, yo y Drago nos descontrolamos e invocamos a un Mechtogan que casi destruye todo el Mega Interespacio. Para no poner en peligro a los demas, yo y Drago, junto a Jesús y Wavern, y Haibaku y Helix, que vinieron para ayudarnos; nos hemos dirigido a Nueva Vestroia a entrenar, ¡vamos Drago, Lucha Bakugan!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Enfrentamiento Caotico, ¡el sentimiento mas poderoso!  
**

**En el Mega Interespacio...**

Mascara, Shun y Runo se prepararon para sacar a Hydranoid, Taylean y Tigrerra.

-Grrrrr... -gruño un Iron Dragonoid.

-Son Bakugan sin mente y sin alma... Los eliminaremos facilmente. -dijo Hydranoid.

-¿De verdad estariais tan seguros? -dijo una extraña voz.

-¿Eres el que controla a los Bakugan Caos? -pregunto Shun.

-Puede que si... o puede que no. Pero basta de charlas. -dijo la voz, los Iron Dragonoid rugieron y se lanzaron contra los luchadores.

-¡Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid acción! -Mascara lanzo a Hydranoid al campo, y este surgio.

Alpha Hydranoid se integra con 700 Gs.

-Lucha Bakugan, Ventus Taylean acción. -Shun lanzo a Taylean al campo, y surgio.

Taylean se integra con 900 Gs.

-¡Lucha Bakugan, Haos Blade Tigrerra, acción! -y Runo lanzo a Tigrerra al campo, y surgio lista para luchar.

Blade Tigrerra se integra con 650 Gs.

-Patetico, realmente patetico... -dijo la voz.

En total: 2250 Gs

-¿De que te ries? -dijo Runo enfadada.

-Comprobad la potencia conjunta de los Iron Dragonoid... -dijo la voz.

En total: 4000 Gs.

-La potencia no lo es todo, podemos ganar. -dijo Mascara.- ¡Activar habilidades, Tridente de Muertel!

-¡Hora de destruir! -dijo Hydranoid, lanzando tres bolas de energia desde sus cabezas.

Aumento de potencia de Hydranoid - 700 Gs - 1000 Gs

-Desviación Iron. -dijo la voz, y los Iron Dragonoid, increiblemente, ¡devoraron las bolas de energia! Y luego las lanzaron de nuevo contra Hydranoid.

-Activar habilidades, Sable Metalico. -activo Runo, y Tigrerra saco sus sables, rompiendo las bolas de energia con ellos.

-¡Activar habilidades, Estilo Kazami: Sombra Ninja! -activo Shun, y Taylean se dividio en muchisimas sombras que empezaron a confundir a los Bakugan Caos.

Reducción de potencia total de Iron Dragonoids - 4000 Gs - 2000 Gs

-¡Wuau, Shun, conseguiste bajar sus potencias a la mitad! -dijo Runo asombrada.

-Es algo que Taylean y yo aprendimos en un entrenamiento. -dijo Shun sonriendo.

-Pero no servira de nada, eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente. -dijo la voz.- Dragón del Caos. -los Iron Dragonoids brillaron fuertemente y crearon un dragón de energia caos que destrozo gran parte de la zona, dañando a Taylean.

Reducción de potencia de Taylean - 900 Gs - 600 Gs

-Y ahora, veamos a la tigre hacer juegos malabares... -dijo la voz riendose sadicamente.- Hierro Igneo. -los Iron Dragonoid lanzaron desde sus bocas bolas de un liquido gris muy raro, que Tigrerra detuvo facilmente, pero entonces esta empezo a hacer juegos malabare con ellas, quejandose.

-¡QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA! -dijo Tigrerra.

-Las bolas de Hierro Igneo estan a una temperatura superior a 200 grados. -dijo la voz.

-¡Oh no Tigrerra, activar habilida...! -Runo fue interrumpida por Mascara.

-Deja que yo me ocupe Runo. ¡Activar habilidades, Pesadilla Indigo! -activo Mascara, Hydranoid lanzo tres grandes rayos de energia Darkus que impactaron contra los Iron Dragonoid, lanzandolos contra las rocas.

Aumento de potencia de Hydranoid - 1000 Gs - 1700 Gs.

-Reducción de potencia de Iron Dragonoids - 2000 Gs - 1200 Gs

-Admito... que sois sorprendentes... pero no sirve de nada cuando uno se enfrenta a una... HABILIDAD CAOTICA. -dijo la voz riendo.- Devorador Reabsorvente. -los Iron Dragonoid abrieron sus grandes bocas y entonces a los Bakugan les empezo a salir energia de sus cuerpos que fueron devorada por los Iron Dragonoid.

Reducción de potencia total de los Bakugan - 2950 Gs - 1000 Gs

Aumento de potencia total de Iron Dragonoids - 1200 Gs - 4150 Gs

-¡Que increible habilidad! ¡Siento como si toda mi potencia fuera arrancada de mi! -dijo Tigrerra.

-¡Shun, debes hacer algo, o nos derrotaran! -dijo Taylean cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Que tactica tan sucia... No se me ocurre nada para detenerla. -dijo Mascara.

-¡Tigrerra, no Tigrerra, NO! -dijo Runo desesperada.

-¡Activar habilidades, Estilo Kazami: Sello del Fenix Celestial! -activo Shun, Taylean entonces empezo a brillar y detras suya aparecio la silueta de Storm Skyrres, entonces Taylean lanzo un rayo verde desde sus manos que rodearon y atraparon a los Iron Dragonoids, deteniendoles.

-Estilo Kazami... un tipo nuevo de habilidades creadas por Shun Kazami, basadas en las antiguas tecnicas ninja combinadas con las tecnicas Bakugan, un estilo de combate unico e inigualable para los Bakugan Ventus, todos desearian aprenderlo. -dijo la voz.

-Conoces bastante bien a los luchadores, ¿quien eres? -dijo Shun serio.

-No es de tu incumbencia, soy vuestro mayor enemigo, un solo descuido y acabare con vosotros. -dijo la voz.- Lanza Dragón. -los Iron Dragonoid de pronto lanzaron de sus bocas unas lanzas negras contra Taylean a una velocidad asombrosa, haciendo que impactara contra el suelo y el Sello del Fenix Celestial se anulase.

Aumento de potencia de Iron Dragonoids - 4150 Gs - 4800 Gs

-Esto se esta pasado de lo normal, si no hacemos algo, acabaremos como Nicole y Luna... -dijo Mascara.

-Pero no podemos rendirnos, por el Mega Interespacio, por los luchadores, por Haibaku, Dan, Jesús, Wavern, Helix y Drago. -dijo Runo.

-¡Activar habilidades, Gran Impacto! -activo alguien, entonces Hammer Gorem aparecio de pronto y ataco con su hacha a los Iron Dragonoids, quienes volaron para esquivarlo.

-Activar habilidades, Esfera de Ares. -activo otra persona, Magma Wilda aparecio en ese instante y lanzo una esfera anaranjada contra los Iron Dragonoids, que cayeron al suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Como? ¡¿Que esta pasando?! -dijo la voz.

-¡Activar habilidades, Mina Aquos! -activo Marucho apareciendo junto a Tristar, quien lanzo bolas de agua desde sus hombros que se dividieron en muchas, cayendo sobre los Iron Dragonoids y dañandoles.

Reducción total de potencia de Iron Dragonoids - 4800 Gs - 3200 Gs

-¡Pues eso no es todo, activar habilidades, Relampago Perdido! -activo otra voz, y Knight Percival aparecio invocando un relampago oscuro que cayo sobre los Bakugan Caos causando una gran destrucción.

Reducción total de potencia de Iron Dragonoids - 3200 Gs - 2000 Gs

-P-Pero, ¿quienes...? -dijo Runo asombrada.

Entonces aparecieron cuatro siluetas en el campo y revelaron sus rostros. ¡Eran Marucho, Julie, Ace y Mira!

-Mas luchadores... No sabeis cuando rendiros al parecer... -dijo la voz.- Pero no servira de nada, en vuestro estado actual, no os podeis comparar con los Bakugan Caos.

-¿Como que con nuestro estado actual? -pregunto Marucho.

-Teneis dos opciones... o invocad a los Mechtogan, o haced que vuestros Bakugan evolucionen. Si teneis tantos problemas con solo cuatro Bakugan Caos. ¿Que pasara cuando os diga que actualmente en el Mega Interespacio ahi mas de 500? -dijo la voz.

-¡No puede ser! -dijo Mira asombrada.

-Es mas... ¿por que no aumentar el reto ahora mismo? -dijo la voz, y entonces aparecieron dos Flash Ingram y tres Cyclone Percival, en total eran nueve Bakugan Caos, sumados a los Iron Dragonoids.

-¡Maldita sea, de esta forma jamas ganaremos! -dijo Mascara.

-¡Ahi que mantener la esperanza, sino si que nos sera imposible! -dijo Wilda.

-¡Una vez mas, chicos, debemos proteger el mundo! -dijo Runo.

-¡Runo tiene razon! -dijo.. ¡Nicole! levantandose del suelo junto a Luna, muy heridas.- Si no los vencemos ahora, ¿que quedara del Mega Interespacio? ¿Y mas tarde... del mundo? Puede que no sea vuestra verdadera lider, no soy tan fuerte como vosotros, pero no pienso perder la esperanza.

-Nicole tiene razón, vamos Marucho, ¡podemos derrotarles! -dijo Tristar.

-Alice, o Mascara, ¿vamos a dejar que estos Bakugan nos humillen? -dijo Hydranoid.

-¡Claro que no! -dijeron la voz de Alice y Mascara al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos Luna, una vez mas, es hora de vencer a los Bakugan Caos! -dijo Nicole.

-Ilusos... os hare vivir el mayor infierno luchadores. -dijo la voz.- Brisa de Trueno. -los Flash Ingram de pronto empezaron a cargar energia y la lanzaron en forma de rayos contra los Bakugan.

-¡Activar habilidades, Serpientes Malditas! -activo Mascara, y entonces de las alas de Hydranoid salieron serpientes de metal que lanzaron rayos de energia contra los Flash Ingram, deteniendo la Brisa de Trueno.

Aumento de potencia de Alpha Hydranoid - 700 Gs - 1600 Gs

-Interesante... Bola de Ruina. -los Cyclone Percival lanzaron una bola de energia contra Blade Tigrerra.

-¡Activar habilidades, Sable Luminoso! -activo Runo, y Tigrerra saco sus sables y de un solo tajo no solo partio en dos la Bola de Ruina, sino que le corto las alas a los Cyclone Percival, que rugieron de dolor.

-¡Vamos Taylean, acabemos con esos ''Ingram''! ¡Activar habilidades, Estilo Kazami: Sacrificio de las Cuatro Sombras! -activo Shun, y entonces cuatro sombras de Taylean surgieron de pronto, como si fueran cuerdas, ataron a los Flash Ingram y los inmovilizaron, empezando a petrificarlos.

Reducción inminente de potencia de Flash Ingrams - 2000 Gs - 984 Gs

-Aun mas interesante... Pero no servira, Combinación Caotica. -dijo la voz, entonces todos los Bakugan Caos menos los afectados por el Sacrificio de las Cuatro Sombras, empezaron a atacar a los Bakugan de los luchadores con sus ataques mas poderosos.

-¡Activar habilidad doble, Abismo Ciclon y Frente Frio! -activo Marucho, la combinación resultante de esas dos habilidades provoco que los Bakugan Caos fueran encerrados en un ciclon de agua y mas tarde congelados.

Reducción total de potencia de Bakugan Caos - 8000 Gs - 3000 Gs

-Un poco mas Taylean, y habremos acabado con parte de los Bakugan Caos. -dijo Shun.

-Lo se Shun, pero cada vez se resisten mas. - dijo Taylean, el proceso de sellado de los Flash Ingram estaba a punto de acabar.

-Estupidos... Cuando aprendereis que nada sirve contra el poder del caos. -dijo la voz.-

-¡Ahi algo que puede superarlo! -dijo Mira.- ¡Activar habilidades, Hiper Esfera de Tierra! -activo Mira, y entonces Magma Wilda concentro toda su energia en una esfera que lanzo contra los Bakugan Caos, estellandolos contra las rocas.

Aumento de potencia de Magma Wilda - 650 Gs - 1200 Gs

-Dejame adivinar... esas tonterias de la amistad, la esperanza, y demas... -dijo la voz.

-¡Y el amor! -dijo Mira.- Da igual lo que hagas o digas, esos sentimientos seran siempre superiores a cualquier cosa en el universo.

-¿En serio? Entonces supongo que ya habras experimentado alguna vez ese sentimiento del amor. -dijo la voz.

-Y-Yo... -dijo Mira sonrojada recordando.

**Flashback**

Dan había llamado a Mira, tras la destrucción de la Alternativa, Mira había decidido volver a Vestal.

-Mira... -dijo Dan al verla.- Vas a irte, ¿no?

-Si Dan... Vestal me necesita, ellos ya saben que los Bakugan son seres vivos con sentimientos, pero aun ahi problemas. -dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Os voy a extrañar mucho... -dijo Dan acercandose.

-Algun día... nos volveremos a ver... -dijo Mira un poco avergonzada por la corta distancia con Dan.

-Pero... yo no quiero... no quiero que os vayais... ¡no quiero que te vayas Mira! -dijo Dan, Mira se sonrojo.

-Q-Que... ¿que quieres decir? -dijo Mira, desde hace tiempo habia empezado a pensar en Dan de otra forma, mas que un amigo, pero nunca se lo había confesado.

-Mira... al principio, después de que yo y el resto de los luchadores originales derrotasemos a Naga, crei que estaba enamorado de Runo... Pero nada mas verte, sonara cursi pero... me enamore de ti a primera vista. -dijo Dan con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

-Oh, Dan... Y-Yo... quisiera no irme... Por que yo tambien... -dijo Mira, pero Dan la silencio cortando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Los dos se besaron.

-Te amo. -dijo Dan cuando cortaron el beso por falta de respiración.

-Yo tambien... Te amo Dan. -dijo Mira por fin.

**Fin Flashback**

-P-Por ello... no pienso defraudarle... no permitire que los Bakugan Caos... arruinen los sueños de todos los luchadores. El Mega Interespacio es un lugar donde todos esos sueños se unen, donde muchas amistades se forjan. Aunque no estuviera presente durante mucho tiempo, ahora que estoy, ¡no permitire que tu y esos Bakugan sin sentimientos lo arruinen todo! -dijo Mira.

-Mi-Mira... Tu... Siempre estuviste enamorada de Dan... por primera vez, empiezo a pensar que tal vez yo no soy quien deberia estar con el... -penso Runo.- Se que tu le harias feliz... y eso es lo que mas me alegraria.

-¿El amor? ¡Jajajaja, que ridiculez! El amor es falso, al igual que la amistad y la esperanza. -dijo la voz riendose.

-Te equivocas... yo antes cuando estaba con Haibaku, estaba enamorado de el. Pero tiempo después de que cortasemos, me enamore otra vez. -admitio Nicole sonrojada.- Y ahora me siento mas fuerte que nunca.

-Nicole... -dijo Mascara, de pronto se transformo en Alice de nuevo.- Yo tambien... estoy enamorada... El es muy solitario y serio, y a veces es muy brusco, diciendome cosas que duelen. Pero se que el no lo hace con mala intención, y que me quiere. Cuando estoy cerca de el, se que no puedo perder, nunca. -dijo Alice mirando tiernamente a Shun.

-Alice... -dijo Shun sonriendo.

-Por mucho que digas que es falso, el amor es el sentimiento que nos da mas fuerza, la fuerza necesaria para superar cualquier obstaculo. -dijeron Nicole, Mira y Alice. Un lazo de energia se formo entre ellas con sus Bakugan, y este subio al cielo, formando tres tormentas.

-Esto es... no puede ser... -dijo la voz alarmado.- Jejejeje... con que el amor... que tonteria. Pero parece que funciona, al menos con los estupidos de los luchadores.

De las tormentas surgieron tres Mechtogan: Darkness Force, el Mechtogan de Alice/Mascara y Hydranoid, y dos nuevos: Earth Mechtanium, el Mechtogan de Mira y Wilda, y Moon Mechtanium, el Mechtogan de Nicole y Luna.

-Cuando mi ama me necesita, yo aparesco para ayudarla. -dijo Moon Mechtanium.

-Mientras yo me encuentre aqui, el mal nunca triunfara. -dijo Earth Mechtanium.

-Lograron invocar a los Mechtogan. -dijo Marucho.

-¡Bien echo chicas, demostrad el poder femenino! -dijo Julie animandolas con un traje de animadora.

-Alice... bien echo. -dijo Shun sonriendo, a la vez que Taylean terminaba de sellar a los Flash Ingram, y estos ya convertidos en estaduas se rompian.

Reducción de potencia de Flash Ingrams - 984 Gs - 0 Gs

-Golpe Final del Caos. -dijo la voz, y todos los Bakugan lanzaron gigantescos rayos de energia.

-¡Activar habilidad combinada de Mechtogans! -activaron Alice, Nicole y Mira.- ¡Relación de Armamentos Darkus y Subterra! -entonces los tres Mechtogan comenzaron a brillar, y sus compartimentos se abrieron, lanzando rayos oscuros y terraqueos que se combinaron en un solo rayo que desintegraron a todos los Bakugan Caos.

-Jejejeje... Por esta vez ganasteis, pero no podeis superar al poder del caos, ni a mi, el gran Mag Mel. -dijo la voz, que resulto ser la de Mag Mel.- Pronto sentireis mi venganza. -dijo la voz extinguiendose.

-Todo acabo... -dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Por ahora, aun nos queda mucho por delante. -dijo Alice.

-Si, es cierto, pero con el poder de la amistad y el amor, podremos derrotarles, ¿no? -dijo Marucho riendose.

-¡Marucho, eso no es para reirse! -dijo Julie dandole un buen golpe.

-¡Auuh! -se quejo Marucho.

-¡Jajajaaja! -se rieron todos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: y aqui termina el capítulo 12, como os habreis dado cuenta, o espero que lo hayais intuido... Como seguia sin actualizar para el 14 de febrero, no pude hacer un cap especial de San Valentín, tomad este como si lo fuera. Al menos lo puse en febrero, aunque ya haya pasado el día de San Valentín.

Dan: o/ / /o

Yo: si Dan... lo se... **ATENCIÓN JACK HELL** no se como lo hiciste, pero me hiciste fan del DanxMira D: y ni siquiera en tu fic aun comienza el DanxMira! Ahora estoy en un gran problema, no se que pareja principal hacer en el fic, si DanxMira, o DanxFabia! y no digas que no fuiste tu, hace no mucho no se en donde, vi que tenias pensado convertir a Haibaku en fan del DanxMira ¬¬ creo que tu fic causo influencia en mi -.-

Shun: Alice...

Alice: Shun...

Shun: Alice...

Alice: Shun...

Yo: ¡CALLAROS YA ENAMORADOS! Dejad reviews por favor, espero que os gustase este cap ;) ah, y para que jack hell no se queje, **RECOMIENDO QUE LEAIS EL FIC DE JACK HELL, BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS: PRICE OF THE DARKNESS** . Y por cierto, entonces los caballeros de la esperanza somos los portadores de la Trifuerza? Si yo soy el portador de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, Spectra/Keith... intuyo que sera el portador de la Trifuerza del Poder, no se, diria que el caballero que no fue revelado es el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, intuyo que sera un personaje importante.

Spectra: deja de hablar ya, despidamonos.

Yo: ok, y actualiza pronto jack hell, que tu fic es alucinante *-*

Todos: ¡hasta el proximo capitulo, bye!


	13. El ninja sombrio, la verdadera amistad

Yo: ¡hola a todos, aqui estoy con un nuevo cap de Mechtogan Revolution!

Dan: este sera protagonizado por nosotros! Y al decir nosotros digo yo, Haibaku, Jesús, Helix, Wavern y Drago.

Shun: creo que era obvio.

Alice: T-T paso nuestro momento de gloria

Shun: Alice...

Alice: Shun...

Shun: Alice...

Alice: Shun...

Yo: ¡JODER CALLAROS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Dan: XD

Yo: ¿y tu de que te ries? Cuando termine el poll de quien sera la pareja principal de este fic, te hare decir esas cosas con Fabia o con Mira, quien gane.

Dan: ¡JAMAS!

Yo: soy el autor de este fic, lo siento mucho, pero haras lo que yo diga XD

Haibaku: XDDDD

Yo: calla Haibaku -.- **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.**

Shun: hemos decidido dejar de poner la información sobre el especial OC.

Dan: después de tres capitulos repitiendola dos veces en cada uno, es decir, seis veces dichas, ya esperamos que sepais la informacion de memoria.

Spectra: ah, casi se nos olvida, **terminex, hemos visto tu review y tu OC ya esta aceptado para el capítulo 15.**

Yo: y tras esto, solo me quedan colocar los anuncios y recordaros, parece que ya ahi quienes dicen que haya DanxFabia o DanxMira, siendo la pareja favorita esta ultima.

Dan: ¡hora de los anuncios!

Yo: anuncios

**-Power Rangers Infinito de dragon oscuro: **es un fic genial, es un crossover Power Rangers/Bakugan, actualmente van por el capítulo 51, pero mejor tarde que nunca, es sin duda un gran fic.

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori**: otro fic genial, deberian leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, densen prisa!

-**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Price of the darknees de jack hell:** este fic tambien es genial, una gran maravilla, tambien aceptan OCs por el momento, y tambien estan los maravillosos Ultimate Bakugan que me han maravillado *-* me encanto como mi Bakugan OC se convirtio en uno *-* y que morro tiene Haibaku de que ahora sea el ''Flama Infinita'' ¬¬ yo tambien quiero que los darkness me den un titulo de Flama T-T! aunque soy un Caballero de la Esperanza, y encima portador de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, pero eso de Flama suena tan genial xD Bueno, este fic deberian leerlo SI o SI, o sino los mato ¬¬

-**Tomorrow Never Dies Show de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** este es un fic super gracioso de Haibaku xD deberian leerlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: La sombra del ninja, ¡la amistad de Dan y Drago!  
**

**En un enorme desierto...**

Dan, Haibaku, Jesús, Drago, Helix y Wavern estaban andando por pleno desierto.

-Ufff... Hace muuucho calor... -se quejo Haibaku.

-¿Queda agua...? -pregunto Helix.

-No... te la bebiste toda hace media hora... -dijo Jesús.

-De haber sabido que te la beberias de un solo trago... le habriamos pedido a Kukulkan muchisima mas agua... -dijo Drago.

-Quiero agua... -dijo Drago.

-¡Todos queremos agua...! -dijo Dan quejandose, seguian caminando por el desierto.

-¿Y que hacemos? ...es decir... estamos caminando sin saber a donde vamos... -dijo Wavern, y entonces todos se pararon.

-Creia... que Dan sabia por donde hibamos... -dijo Haibaku.

-No, yo creia que tu eras quien nos estaba enseñando el camino. -dijo Dan.

-Yo creia que era Jesús el que nos estaba guiando. -dijo Helix.

-¡Creia que Wavern era la que nos guiaba! -dijo Drago.

-¿Yo? ¡Esto es absurdo! -se quejo Wavern parando.

-¡NADIE NOS A ESTADO GUIANDO! -grito Jesús al fin.- Esto es absurdo, nos hemos perdido en medio del desierto.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Dan.

-Deberiamos descansar. -dijo Haibaku.- Aunque con este calor, nos moririamos...

-Basta de dudas, tengo una idea... -dijo Drago.- Iremos volando, seguro que es mas facil.

-¡Claro que no! Podriamos llamar la atención de Bakugan Caos. -dijo Helix.

-¡¿ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS?! -grito Wavern.

-¡Se acabo! ¡Me vuelvo a la Tierra! -dijo Jesús con su Bakumeter.

-¡DETENEOS! ¿No lo estais viendo? -dijo Dan, llamando la atención de todos.- Este calor nos esta afectando.

-Tal vez... tal vez, sera eso. -dijo Helix.

-El calor me esta afectando mucho, creo que estoy viendo un Bakugan negro ahi. -dijo Haibaku señalando a un Bakugan, era Master Ingram, pero completamente negro.

-Sombras de la oscuridad, cadenas negras de la desesparación... ¡Romped las barreras del tiempo, y apagar toda luz existente! -dijo Black Master Ingram y entonces de sus manos salieron unas garras de metal y ataco a Helix, Drago y Wavern.

-¿Que? ¡No es una ilusión, de verdad es un Bakugan! -dijo Jesús.

-¡Es igualito a Ingram, pero en negro! -exclamo Dan extrañado.

-Y es muy fuerte, igual que Ingram... -dijo Drago levantandose del suelo.

-No puede existir luz sin oscuridad, la oscuridad es la esencia de todo, todo debe volver a su oscuridad original. -dijo Black Ingram, lanzando un gran rayo verde desde sus manos.

-¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Perfecto! -activo Jesús, y Wavern creo una barrera con la que protegieron a todos del ataque de Black Ingram.

-¿Y si es Ingram? -pregunto Helix.- No podemos atacarle...

-¿Y por que Ingram estaria atacandonos...? -se pregunto mentalmente Drago.

-¡Pero tampoco podemos dejar que nos derrote! -dijo Haibaku.

-Debemos vencerle, es la unica forma. -dijo Dan.- Pero no ataquemos con todo nuestro poder.

-La amistad solo obstruye el camino al verdadero poder, ¡caed en la espiral eterna del dolor! -dijo Black Ingram, y creo un gran tornado de viento que rompio el escudo perfecto de Wavern.

-Vale, eso no me lo esperaba... -dijo Wavern.- ¡AAAAAAH! -Wavern recibio el impacto del huracan.

-¡Es muy poderoso! -dijo Dan.- ¡Drago, creo que es nuestro turno!

-¡Si compañero! -dijo Drago.- ¡Jesús, danos mas nuevas habilidades!

-¿Que? ¡Ya os di todas! ¡Pero solo usasteis una! -dijo Jesús.

-¡Pues usemos otra! -dijo Haibaku.- ¡Activar habilidades, Fusión de Helio! -activo Haibaku, y entonces Helix lanzo una grandisima bola de fuego azul impacto contra Black Ingram, haciendo que chocara contra una duna de arena cercana.

-La oscuridad no puede ser destruida, el dolor no puede ser eliminado, ¡el odio perdudara por siempre! -grito Black Ingram y se dividio en muchas sombras que golpearon a todos los Bakugan.

-Es demasiado rapido... muy rapido... tal vez... ¡Ya se! -exclamo Jesús.- ¡Wavern, vuela lo mas alto posible!

-¿Que? ¿Por que? -pregunto Wavern extrañada.

-¡Tu solo hazlo! -grito Jesús.

-¡La esperanza no existe! -dijo Black Ingram y todas las sombras crearon bolas de energia verde que trocearon con sus garras, convirtiendolos en cientos de cuchillas que lanzaron a Drago y Helix.

-¡No puede ser Ingram...! -dijo Dan.

-¡Activar habilidades, Lluvia de Fuego Devastador! -activo Jesús, y Wavern desde muy alto, lanzo una bola de fuego al cielo, que exploto en miles de pequeñas bolas de fuego que cayeron sobre el desierto.

-¡Ahora, atacadle con todo! -dijo Haibaku.

-¡Activar habilidades, Serie Dragón! -activo Dan, y Drago lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Black Ingram, que las esquivaba con facilidad.

-¡Ahi que obligarle a que no pare de esquivar, para confundirlo! -dijo Helix.- ¡Haibaku, activa una habilidad!

-¡Activar habilidades, Infierno Solar! -activo Haibaku, y Helix genero miles y miles de llamas que lo cubrieron todo.

-La oscuridad es eterna. -dijo Black Ingram, y todas las sombras se dispusieron a atacar a los luchadores, esquivando a los Bakugan.

-Caiste en la trampa. -dijo Jesús sonriendo, y entonces las bolas de fuego del ataque de Wavern cayeron sobre las sombras, destruyendolas, y revelando al autentico Black Ingram.

-...Caed en la desesperación, en la rabia, en la ira... -dijo Black Ingram, y sus ojos brillaron, y entonces a una gran velocidad se acerco a Haibaku, y lo cogio para luego desaparecer.

-¡PRIMO! -grito Dan alarmado.- ¡NO, ahi que rescatarlo!

-¡Haibaku, no! -grito Helix.

-Incluso con la lluvia de fuego, pudo secuestrarle a esa velocidad. -dijo Jesús sorprendido.

-¡No debe de haberse ido muy lejos! -dijo Wavern.

-¡Wavern, Helix, vayamos a sobrevolar la zona, a lo mejor los encontramos! -dijo Drago, y los tres comenzaron a volar sobre el desierto.

-Primo... -dijo Dan triste.- Si no nos hubieramos descontrolado en esa ocasión, ninguno de nosotros estuvieramos aqui, y no le habria pasado nada a Haibaku...

-No te preocupes Dan, le encontraremos. -dijo Jesús.- Ademas, esto nos servira como entrenamiento.

-Tal vez... tengas razón, pero ahora, ahi que encontrarle, ¡SI o SI! -dijo Dan.

* * *

**En un lugar desconocido...**

Haibaku despertó en un lugar extraño, estaba todo a oscuras, pero noto que estaba atado.

-¡¿Donde demonios estoy?! -se pregunto Haibaku, y entonces una sombra surgio del lugar, era Black Ingram.

-En la cueva de la desesperación. Tu eres la clave del dolor que acabara con esos otros luchadores. -dijo Black Ingram.

-¿Que...? No... ¡mi primo, Drago, Helix, Jesús y Wavern, no caeran en tu sucia trampa! -dijo Haibaku.

-La oscuridad es muy astuta, desde el momento en que te secuestre, tus amigos ya cayeron en la trampa, ellos te buscaran por el sentimiento de amistad tan falso que poseen hacia ti, y entonces sera su final. -dijo Black Ingram.

-¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Eres Ingram?! ¡Tus habilidades y tu aspecto son los mismos! -dijo Haibaku.

-¿Ingram? Tal vez mi antigua existencia lo fuera, pero ahora yo soy el portador de la desesperación. Aprenderas el dolor al ver a tus amigos morir. -dijo Black Ingram desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-¡NO! ¡No puedo permitir que pase eso! -dijo Haibaku alarmado, intentando liberarse.

* * *

**En otro lugar de Nueva Vestroia...**

Marduk y Vladitor, en su verdadera forma, se encontraban sentados, riendose sadicamente.

-El maestro Mag Mel se alegrara, hemos conseguido encontrar a Kuso. -dijo Vladitor.

-Y no solo eso, hemos logrado apoderarnos de su primo, pronto Kuso sera nuestro, y obtendremos la Llave y la Puerta que tanto desean los maestros. -dijo Marduk.

-Fue una genial idea hacer que ese Bakugan les atacase. -dijo Vladitor.

-Ese Bakugan fue un antiguo compañero de Kazami, un amigo de Kuso, y otro de los luchadores originales. Pero aun así, sin luchador que le acompañase, no podia diseñar estrategias de gran nivel, y pudimos vencerle, y ejecutar sobre el tu maldición. -dijo Marduk.

-La Maldición Vladitor... el maestro Razenoid me la concedio, con ella puedo corromper el alma de los Bakugan a los que me enfrente, y volverlos bajo mi control. -dijo Vladitor.

-Sin embargo, tu maldición se puede romper si el Bakugan es derrotado y limpiado del mal que lo posee, con la energia del Nucleo Perfecto. -dijo Marduk.

-Eso no pasara nunca, no podran derrotarle ahora que el poder de la oscuridad posee a ese Ingram. -dijo Vladitor.

-Esperemos que asi sea, de todos modos, el proximo paso de nuestro plan se acerca, pero seria una lastima que no pudiesemos llevarlo a la acción si ya son derrotados por un Bakugan poseido. -dijo Marduk serio.

* * *

**De nuevo en el desierto...**

Dan se encontraba en la espalda de Drago, volando, al igual que Jesús, que estaba en la espalda de Wavern mientras volaba, Helix se encontraba al frente de todos, buscando por todas partes el lugar donde esta Haibaku.

-¡Haibaku, Haibaku! -grito Helix.

-Pobre Helix, debe de estar pasandolo fatal... -dijo Jesús.

-Si, Helix y mi primo son muy amigos. -dijo Dan serio.- Debemos encontrarle.

-Sera dificil, este desierto es enorme, y Black Ingram podria moverse con Haibaku rapidamente sin que nos diesemos cuenta. -dijo Wavern.

-Lo raro es que no hemos encontrado ningun Bakugan por aqui, esto es un desierto, por tanto, deberia haber Bakugan Subterra por aqui. -dijo Drago extrañdo.

-Hablando de Bakugan Subterra... ¿ese de ahi no es...? -dijo Jesús señalando a un punto en el desierto.

-¡Si, es Coredem! -dijo Dan y Drago se acerco a el, Wavern y Jesús hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Haced lo que querais, yo tengo que encontrar a Haibaku! -dijo Helix volando y enfadado.

-¡Coredem, Coredem! -llamo Drago, llamando la atención de Coredem.

-Oh, Drago, Dan. ¿Que haceis en este desierto? -pregunto Coredem.

-Eso me gustaria saber a mi, ¿no estabas en Neathia? -pregunto Dan.

-Vine a visitar a todos los Bakugan de Nueva Vestroia, y entonces me perdi en este desierto... -dijo Coredem tranquilo.- Por cierto, acaba de pasar un Bakugan muy raro a una grandisima velocidad, era negro, y hiba con un humano desmayado. -Coredem señalo el lugar por donde se fueron.

-¿Que? ¡Deben de ser Black Ingram y Haibaku! -dijo Drago alarmado.

-¿Quienes son...? -intento preguntar Coredem, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jesús, Wavern, Dan y Drago, se fueron volando de allí a toda prisa.

* * *

**En la guarida de Black Ingram...**

Haibaku se encontraba pensando en alguna forma de escapar, había intentando liberarse de las cuerdas, pero el nudo era demasiado fuerte. De pronto un agujero se formo en las paredes, y se rompieron, la luz lo cubrio todo, y Black Ingram aparecio extrañado.

-¿Como? ¿Como es posible? -pregunto Black Ingram extrañado.

-¡Siento decirte que aqui acabaron tus planes de secuestro, Black Ingram! -dijo Drago.

-¡Haibaku! -dijo Helix acercandose a Haibaku, y con cuidado, rompio las cuerdas con una de sus uñas.- Menos mal, te consegui encontrar.

-Gracias amigo, ¡y ahora derrotemos a Ingram! -dijo Haibaku, llamando la atencion de todos.

-¿Que? ¿Ingram? -pregunto Jesús.

-¡Si, cuando me secuestro me lo revelo, es Ingram, pero algo le paso! -dijo Haibaku.

-Lo que me paso es que me di cuenta de cual es la senda correcta al verdadero poder, ¡la oscuridad, el odio, la rabia, LA DESESPERACIÓN! -dijo Black Ingram, y se dividio en muchas sombras que sacaron sus garras de metal, para atacar a los Bakugan.

-¡Activar habilidades, Gran Luz Big Bang! -activo Jesús, y Wavern acumulo energia en su pecho, para luego lanzarla en forma de un gran rayo de energia que destruyo a varias sombras.- Ese truco no te volvera a funcionar.

-Black Ingram, o Ingram, rindete. -dijo Wavern.

-Jamas, la oscuridad me a dotado de un poder inmenso que jamas llegareis a comprender. ¡Este es el verdadero alcance del poder oscuro! -dijo Black Ingram y entonces las sombras desaparecieron, el verdadero Black Ingram lanzo un aura oscura que cubrio a Drago, volviendolo negro.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! -grito de dolor Drago.

* * *

**Con Marduk y Vladitor...  
**

Marduk y Vladitor reian sadicamente y celebraban su gran victoria.

-¡Jajaja, la Puerta es nuestra! ¡El maestro Razenoid se alegrara! -dijo Marduk.

-Black Ingram paso mi maldición a Drago, ahora esta bajo mi control. -dijo Vladitor.

-Ya no habra nada que nos detenga. -dijo Marduk riendo.

* * *

**De nuevo en la guarida de Black Ingram...**

Drago se calmo, se habia vuelto negro por completo.

-¡Drago! Amigo, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Dan asustado.

-Si, estoy perfectamente bien. ¡Ahora que el poder de la oscuridad es mio! -dijo Drago lanzando una bola de fuego negro contra Dan.

-¡NO, DRAGOOOO! -grito Dan.

-¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Perfecto! -activo Jesús, y Wavern creo su escudo, bloqueando el ataque de Drago.

-¡Activar habilidades, Fuerza Dragonica! -activo Haibaku, y Helix brillo para luego dar un fuerte golpe a Black Ingram.

-¡Libera a Drago, monstruo! -dijo Helix golpeando a Black Ingram.

-Nada de lo que hagais servira ya. -dijo Black Ingram.- Drago comprendio al fin la magnificencia del poder oscuro.

-¡NO! -dijo Dan.- ¡Drago! ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy tu amigo!

-¿Amigo? ¡Jajaja! La amistad no existe, es solo una ridiculez inventada. ¡Y ahora, muere! -dijo Drago intentando atacar a Dan, pero Wavern le detuvo.

-¡D-Drago...! ¡Soy yo, Wavern...! -dijo Wavern a Drago.

-¿Wavern? ¡Otro obstaculo mas para obtener el poder absoluto! -dijo Drago lanzandola contra la arena, y Dan volvio a acercarse a Drago.

-¡Drago no! ¡Somos compañeros, somos amigos! ¡¿No recuerdas todas los momentos buenos que hemos pasado, las batallas que hemos librado juntos?! -le pregunto Dan.

-¡Deja de decir ridiculeces, mocoso! ¡Tu y yo no somos amigos, solo eres un obstaculo a mi camino al poder absoluto, el poder de la oscuridad! -dijo Drago lanzando un rayo de fuego negro contra Dan.

-¡Drago, por favor, detente! -dijo Dan acercandose mas, aun estando el rayo a punto de alcanzarlo, todos se dieron cuenta de que Dan estaba llorando.- ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!

-¿M-mejor amigo...? -dijo Drago, y empezo a recordar todos los momentos vividos con Dan, conmoviendose, sobretodo por el momento de desesperación en el que Dan quiso salvarle de Spectra cuando se volvio Hex Dragonoid a toda costa; Drago rememoro todos los momentos con Dan, y recordo que eran mejores amigos, y se prometieron ser compañeros, siempre.

-¡DAN! -gritaron Jesús, Wavern y Helix.

-¡PRIMO! -dijo Haibaku alarmado.

-Dan. -dijo ''Black'' Drago finalmente. El rayo de fuego fue bloqueado por el cuerpo de Drago, que protegio a Dan.- Tu... tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo. Entonces Dan sonrio.

-¡DRAGO! -grito de felicidad Dan, que se subio a la mano de Drago y le abrazo, bueno, no del todo como comprendereis debido a su tamaño. Drago volvio a su forma original.

-Dan... deja de llorar, todo esta bien. -dijo Drago sonriendo, y Dan se limpio las lagrimas.

-...compañeros... amigos... -dijo Black Ingram, y entonces cayo de rodillas al suelo, y volvio a su forma original.- Shun... lo siento, si estuvieras aqui, te habria decepcionado...

-Ingram... volviste a la normalidad. -dijo Helix asombrado.

-Parece que todo esta arreglado. -dijo Wavern.

-Si, asi es... y ahora que veo a Dan y Drago, recuerdo de nuevo que antiguamente yo y Dragoon tambien eramos mejores amigos, y compañeros, sobre todas las cosas que nos pasara. -dijo Jesús sonriendo tristemente.

* * *

**Con Marduk y Vladitor...**

Marduk golpeo el suelo fuertemente, muy enfadado, Vladitor sin embargo, estaba tranquilo.

-¡No me puedo creer que Drago consiguiera liberarse de la maldición, y que Ingram tambien lo hiciese! -grito Marduk muy enfadado.

-Tranquilo Marduk, tal vez hayamos perdido a la Puerta y a un buen titere, pero piensa en lo bueno. Ahora podremos llevar a cabo nuestro proximo paso del plan. -dijo Vladitor.

-Si... tienes razón... -dijo Marduk sonriendo de forma sadica.

* * *

**En la salida del desierto...**

Dan, Drago, Haibaku, Helix, Jesús y Wavern, se encontraban despidiendose de Ingram. Resulto que Ingram estaba entrenandose en el desierto hasta que un extraño Bakugan aparecio y le lanzo un extraño ataque, desde entonces no recordaba nada. Ingram les enseño la salida del desierto, y la entrada de una ciudad creada por los Bakugan, muy moderna, creada con restos de tecnologia Vestal.

-Creo que eso es todo, gracias por ayudarme. -dijo Ingram dandoles a los luchadores bebidas y comida suficiente.- Espero que vuestro entrenamiento de frutos, saludad de mi parte a Shun...

-Ingram. -le llamo Haibaku.- No le diremos nada a Shun de lo ocurrido.

-Sera nuestro secreto. -dijo Helix.

-Pero creenos, Shun no se decepcionaria de que te haya pasado eso. -dijo Jesús.

-Muchas gracias chicos... -dijo Ingram sonriendo, o eso parecia, y desaparecio entre una tormenta de arena en el desierto.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos en una ciudad, podriamos descansar un poco y hacer turismo, ¡nunca habia visto una ciudad Bakugan! -dijo Dan.

-Si, sera interesante. -dijo Drago mirando la gigantesca ciudad. Todos entraron en ella, cuando entonces...

-¿P-Principe? -pregunto un chico muy extrañado cuando Dan paso a su lado. Aparentaba 16 años, ojos y cabello de color gris, tenia la piel palida, y vestia en uniforme.

-¿Principe? ¿De que hablas? -dijo Dan riendose.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto Wavern.

-Soy Thomas... aunque la mayoria me llaman el Flama Azul, antiguo gran luchador del reino de los Darkness. -dijo Thomas.- Y usted es... su majestad, el principe Dan, principe de los dos reinos. -dijo Thomas haciendo una reverencia.

-Me temo que te equivocas. -dijo Dan, y entonces Thomas se fijo mas en Dan, y aunque aparentaba su mismo aspecto, Thomas se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo Dan que el conocia.

-Thomas, no te confundas, no es el principe... -dijo un Bakugan desde el hombro de Thomas.

-Oh, claro... es cierto Dragun, esta no es mi dimensión. -dijo Thomas, extrañando a todos los presentes.

* * *

**De nuevo con Marduk y Vladitor...**

Marduk y Vladitor se prepararon, y salieron de su guarida, vieron la gran ciudad creada por los Bakugans, su guarida se encontraba en una antigua gran torre de la ciudad.

-Es hora de comenzar la ultima parte del plan. -dijo Marduk, y cuatro sombras gigantes aparecieron.

-Comienza la caza de la Puerta y la Llave. -dijo Vladitor, y las sombras se revelaron al fin.- Seria un gran honor que vosotros, los todopoderosos y magnificos Mechtogan Mutantes, nos ayudaseis.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡CON QUE ESTA ES LA CIUDAD CREADA POR ESOS ESTUPIDOS BAKUGAN! -exclamo Coredegon.- VEREMOS AL FIN QUE PODEROSOS SON ESE KUSO Y ESE DRAGO.

Los seis presentes, se prepararon para la inminente batalla que se aproximaba, mientras que escondido entre las sombras, un chico estaba espiandolos, tenia el pelo gris con las puntas rojas y una coleta larga, ojos azules y piel morena, usaba una chaqueta de cuero con el simbolo de los Bakugan Darkus en la espalda de color morado, debajo tenia una playera de color rojo oscuro, unos pantalones de mesclilla con las rodillas rasgadas y unos tenis negros con la suela blanca.

-Cuidado Takeshi, puedo ver el tremendo poder y maldad que desprenden esos Mechtogan y ese Bakugan, y ese chico no tiene poder alguno, pero su maldad es increible. -dijo un Bakugan desde el hombro de Takeshi.

-No te preocupes Crashker, ahora lo mas importante es librar Nueva Vestroia y todos los mundos, de la amenaza que estos seres representan. -dijo Takeshi serio.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Yo: y aqui acaba el capítulo 13 de Mechtogan Revolution, aun podeis dejar OCs, pero ya apareceran en el Capítulo 15, aqui aparecieron los que ya me dejaron sus OC anteriormente.

Dan: esperamos que os gustara mucho el capítulo.

Spectra: ¡nos veremos en el proximo!

Yo: si, ah, y normalmente no lo diria, pero me emociona tanto lo que va a pasar en el proximo capitulo que os adelantare dos cosas: el siguiente capítulo volveremos con los personajes del Mega Interespacio, y el capítulo se titulara **El Baile de los Traidores**. La palabra Traidores es clave, no necesariamente se tiene que referir solo al bando de los luchadores... pero ya di demasiados detalles ;)** RECOMIENDO LEER EL FANFIC DE jack hell Bakugan Battle Brawlers:Price of the darkness  
**

Todos: ¡hasta el proximo capitulo! ¡bye!


	14. El Baile de los Traidores

Yo: aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap de Mechtogan Revolution.

Dan: y vuelven a ser protagonistas en este cap los del Mega Interespacio.

Mira: ¡VIVA!

Yo: -.- este cap sera muy especial, la verdad, comparandolo con el cap 12, creo que este deberia haber sido el cap especial de San Valentín xD

Shun: Este capitulo no me gusta, nos van a traicionar.

Anubias: y a nosotros tambien!

Yo: Como ahora aparesca Marduk juro que le mato .-.

Marduk: entonces sera mejor que me vaya .-. -se va-

Spectra: Jesús, pon ya los anuncios.

Yo: ok ^^ los pongo ya, y por cierto, sabiais que ya tengo echo el epilogo de este fic?

Dan: lo sabemos, ese capítulo tambien salimos en estos comentarios antes de que comience. Y ES MUY TRISTE T-T

Yo: ¡PERO NO HAGAS SPOILERS! solo os digo que vais a llorar si o si xD pero aun queda mucho, la primera temporada ni siquiera a terminado aun, y son dos temporadas.

Dan: pero es que...

Yo: calla Dan ¬¬

Dan: pero es que..

Yo: ¿me has oido?

Dan: pero es que...

Yo: ¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ!

Mientras tanto Haibaku estaba con una bolsa de palomitas viendo la discusión de Dan y Jesús.

Haibaku: esto es mejor que el cine.

Yo: Haibaku, como no te calles, hare que lo que tu sabes que pasara en el cap 15 con Helix, no pase -.-

Haibaku: ok... pon los anuncios ya.

Yo: anuncios.

**-Power Rangers Infinito de dragon oscuro: **es un fic genial, es un crossover Power Rangers/Bakugan, actualmente van por el capítulo 55, pero mejor tarde que nunca, es sin duda un gran fic. Recemos para que Magna Defender este en un lugar mejor...

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori**: otro fic genial, deberian leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, densen prisa!

-**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Price of the darknees de jack hell:** este fic tambien es genial, una gran maravilla, tambien aceptan OCs por el momento, y tambien estan los maravillosos Ultimate Bakugan que me han maravillado *-* me encanto como mi Bakugan OC se convirtio en uno *-* y que morro tiene Haibaku de que ahora sea el ''Flama Infinita'' ¬¬ yo tambien quiero que los darkness me den un titulo de Flama T-T! aunque soy un Caballero de la Esperanza, y encima portador de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, pero eso de Flama suena tan genial xD Bueno, este fic deberian leerlo SI o SI, o sino los mato ¬¬

-**Tomorrow Never Dies Show de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** este es un fic super gracioso de Haibaku xD deberian leerlo.

Yo: **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios. **Y ahora, que comience el capítulo, con el que el fic ya pasa a ser no solo de genero Adventure, sino que ahora es Adventure/Romance.

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el Mega Interespacio fue inaugurado. Todos los luchadores conseguimos ganar a nuestros adversarios en el Torneo de Potencia Maxima, invocando a unas poderosas criaturas llamadas Mechtogan, pero en el combate que tuve contra Anubias, yo y Drago nos descontrolamos e invocamos a un Mechtogan que casi destruye todo el Mega Interespacio. Para no poner en peligro a los demas, yo y Drago, junto a Jesús y Wavern, y Haibaku y Helix, que vinieron para ayudarnos; nos hemos dirigido a Nueva Vestroia a entrenar, ¡vamos Drago, Lucha Bakugan!

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El Baile de los Traidores**

**En el Mega Interespacio...**

Los luchadores se encontraban descansando en medio de un parque del Mega Interespacio. Mascara había vuelto a ser Alice, y junto a Shun, estaban teniendo una cita romantica alejados del resto de los luchadores, bueno, lo mas romantica que pueda ser una cita con un chico solitario maestro de las artes ninja.

-Shun... te amo. -dijo Alice sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Alice, mi querida Alice, yo tambien te amo. -dijo Shun sonrojado, algo MUY raro en el.

-Shun, mi amado Shun... -dijo Alice a punto de besarse con Shun.

-Uf... ojala Dan volviera... -dijo Mira triste al ver como se besaban Shun y Alice.- Aunque no se si sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mi...

-Alice, te quiero. -dijo Shun enfadando a Mira.

-¡QUIERO QUE _MI_ DAN VUELVA! -dijo Mira triste, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Mi Dan? -dijo Nicole riendose.- Jejeje, se nota mucho que amas a Dan.

-¡No es asunto tuyo Nicole! -dijo Mira marchandose enfadada.

-Se enfada muchisimo... cosas de los Vestales supongo. -dijo Nicole.

-Jajajaja, Nicole, pareces tu la alienigena. -dijo Marucho.- Bueno, sin ofender a los Vestales claro.

-¡¿Que has dicho?! ¡Nadie me dice eso y vive para contarlo! -dijo Nicole, y se fue a perseguir a Marucho, que empezo a correr por el parque mientras era perseguido.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Te lo mereces Marucho! -se rio Julie.

-¿Que le pasa a Mira? -pregunto Ace extrañado.

-Nada, cosas del amor. -dijo Runo acercandose.- Nunca pense que Mira se enamoraria de Dan...

-Espera, ¡¿que?! -dijo Ace asombrado.- No me habia enterado de nada... Por cierto Runo, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas? -dijo Runo extrañada.

-Ya sabes, esta claro que ya no sois pareja, sin ofenderte, ¿que haras ahora? -le pregunto Ace.

-Pues no se... pero Dan y yo no estabamos destinados a ser pareja. -dijo Runo triste.- Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de amores, descansemos.

-Yo ya estoy recuperado de la batalla. -dijo Alice acercandose junto a Shun.- Pero parece que los luchadores del Mega Interespacio estan preocupados.

-¿Preocupados? ¿Se han enterado del ataque de los Bakugan Caos? -dijo Shun alarmado.

-Pues parece que alguien se entero y se lo conto a todo el mundo. -dijo Alice, y entonces alguien aparecio por sorpresa.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor el responsable esta delante de vuestras narices. -dijo Dylan riendose.

-¡Tu otra vez! ¿Quien eres? -pregunto Shun enfadado.

-Soy Dylan, y creedme cuando digo que sin mi el Mega Interespacio estaria acabado. -dijo Dylan sonriendo sadicamente.

-Largate de aqui, a no ser que... -dijo Ace.- ¿No seras un Luchador Caos, verdad?

-¿Un Luchador Caos? No, no soy un ser tan patetico que ni siquiera tiene mente, y solo es un titere. -dijo Dylan.

-Por lo que veo, parece que estuviste presenciando toda la batalla. -dijo Runo.

-Asi es... -dijo Dylan sonriendo.- Parece que estais en problemas, ¿quereis que os ayude? Al fin y al cabo, Jesús me trajo al Mega Interespacio para solucionar problemas.

-¿Que Jesús hizo que? -dijo Ace extrañado.- No me lo creo...

-Pues asi es... -dijo Dylan riendo.- Y tengo una idea para calmar a todos los luchadores.

-¿Una idea? ¡No necesitamos tus ideas! -dijo Alice enfadada.

-Se trata de una fiesta de mascaras. -dijo Dylan con brillo en los ojos.- ¿Que mejor que una fiesta donde todas los luchadores bailen entre si, sin saber quienes son?

-¡ME PARECE UNA GENIAL IDEA! -dijo Nicole llegando y sonriendo.

-Y a mi tambien... si me dejas de aplastar y atacarme. -dijo Marucho aplastado por Nicole, mientras esta le hacia una llave de karate.- ¡AAAAAH!

-¡Un baile de mascaras, un baile de mascaras! ¡Sera realmente genialisimo! ¡Y podre bailar con el guapo de Ace! -dijo Julie, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ya era tarde, Ace la había oido y se alejo corriendo sonrojado.

-Por aqui ahi demasiados amores. -dijo Nicole riendo.

-Shun, a mi me parece buena idea, ademas, podremos bailar juntos, sera muy romantico. -dijo Alice tomando la mano de Shun.

-Eeeeh... pero... vale, esta bien, pero lo hago por ti Alice. -dijo Shun sonriendo.

-De todos modos os hiba a obligar yo, por que soy la lider de los luchadores por el momento. -dijo Nicole orgullosa.

* * *

**Aquella noche en el Mega Interespacio...**

Todos los luchadores del Mega Interespacio se reunieron en el estadio mas grande de este, todos hiban disfrazados con uniformes bonitos de siervos de la realeza de hace muchisimos años, tambien hiban con mascaras que cubrian sus caras.

-Rapido Anubias, quiero entrar ya a la fiesta y bailar. -dijo Aqua molesta, todos los Guerreros de la Venganza se reunieron, hiban disfrazados y con mascaras. Aqua hiba con un vestido de doncella de color azul oscuro.

-No entiendo por que el maestro Mag Mel nos pidio a mi y a Sellon que volvieramos al Mega Interespacio solo para esto. -dijo Anubias molesto, vestia un uniforme de caballero de la realeza de alta clase de un color negro puro.

-Anubias, callate y entremos ya, cuanto antes terminemos, antes podremos volver a Nueva Vestroia. -dijo Sellon, que vestia un vestido sencillo de color verde gris.

-Esto es patetico, se van a reir de nosotros. -dijo Terro enfadado, vestia un gran uniforme de caballero de baja clase, de color marron.- Aunque tal vez pueda vengarme de ese enano Aquos de los luchadores.

-Pues a mi me gusta la idea, ganare a Alice en el baile. -dijo Blaze orgullosa. Vestia un vestido de doncella de mas alta clase, de un color rojo.

-Blaze, este no es ese tipo de baile, es un baile de mascaras... -dijo Xeo apareciendo, todos se quedaron boquiaviertos, y hasta Blaze y Aqua se sonrojaron. Xeo hiba vestido con un traje de principe de color amarillo con muchos detalles blancos, con una corona colocada en su cabeza, su mascara era dorada y muy brillante, Xeo parecia de verdad un principe.- Ya se que estoy ridiculo, pero la chica de la tienda me dijo que me quedaba genial e insistio en que lo comprara si o si... y no quedaba mas tiempo.

-Oh dios mio... Xeo, estas guapisimo. -dijo Sellon sonrojada.- ¡Quiero decir... olvida lo que te e dicho!

-¿? -Xeo se extraño mucho, pero vio que el baile había comenzado, asi que entro lo mas rapido que pudo.

-Ace, mira allí... es el equipo Venganza. -dijo Julie a Ace, con quien estaba bailando.- Vaya, ese Xeo esta guapisimo.

-¿Que? Después de tanto insistir en que bailara contigo, ahora dices que es muy guapo, ¿a el? -dijo Ace molesto.

-Mi dulce Ace, ¿estas celoso? -le dijo Julie riendose.- No te preocupes, tu eres mas guapo que Xeo.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso, y mucho menos de ese estupido de Xeo! -dijo Ace enfadado, y se fue a bailar con otra chica que estaba sola.

-¡No me dejes sola Ace! -dijo Julie enfadada.- Bueno, a lo mejor podria ir a vez como le va a Mira y Alice vistiendo a Runo.

* * *

**En una habitación privada del estadio...**

Mira y Alice, estaban vistiendo y maquillando a Runo, y arreglando su cabello.

-¿Que opinas Alice? ¿Deberiamos dejarle el pelo suelto, o dejarle una coleta? -pregunto Mira.

-El pelo suelto, le queda genial. -dijo Alice sonriendo, hiba vestida con un bonito traje lila, tenia el pelo recogido en forma de un moño, atado con un peine japones antiguo de oro.

-Oh chicas, no se por que os molestais tanto... de todos modos nadie se va a fijar en mi. -dijo Runo triste.

-No digas eso Runo, seguro que encuentras a otra persona, y te lo pasas bien en el baile. -dijo Mira contenta, estaba vestida con un traje sencillo color naranja, se había puesto unos bonitos pendientes plateados que realzaban mucho su belleza.

-Gracias chicas... muchas gracias. -dijo Runo cuando terminaron de vestirla. Runo estaba vestida con un precioso traje de princesa blanco puro, mangas cortas, zapatos rosados con cintas rosas agarradas a las piernas, un colgante con una estrella de cinco puntas de oro, pendientes de diamante, tambien llevaba una pequeña tiara brillante en la cabeza. Su cabello azul celeste estaba suelto por completo, estaba realmente hermosa.

-¡Chicas, el baile ya a comenzado! -dijo Julie apareciendo.- Oh dios mio, estas realmente hermosa Runo.

-Gracias Julie. -dijo Runo sonriendo.- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya al baile. -Runo cogio una mascara plateada y abrio la puerta de la habitación.- Muchas gracias.

-No ahi de que Runo, ahora vamos nosotras, pasalo bien. -dijo Mira sonriendo.

* * *

**De nuevo en el estadio...**

En el gran estadio se seguia celebrando la fiesta.

-¿Es que no ahi nadie que no quiera bailar conmigo que no sea por este estupido disfraz? -dijo Xeo triste.

Entonces todos gritaron de asombro, una chica empezo a bajar por las escaleras del estadio, se trataba de Runo, bajaba con delicadeza con su mascara puesta, pero en un momento se desequilibrio.

-¡Oh! -Xeo corrio hacia Runo y la salvo de que se cayera al suelo.- ¿Estas bien señorita?

-Si... muchas gracias... eh... caballero. -dijo Runo sonriendo, Xeo vio los ojos de Runo, y se sonrojo.

-Que hermosa es... -pensó Xeo.- Señorita, ¿le gustaria bailar conmigo?

-Oh, sera un placer caballero. -dijo Runo sonriendo.- Vaya, es muy simpatico y... muy guapo. Espera Runo, ¿que estas pensando? -pensó Runo.

Entonces Runo y Xeo sin saber quienes eran, se fueron al centro del estadio, y a la atención de todos, comenzaron un baile lento.

-Vaya... usted baila muy bien. -dijo Runo impresionada.

-Lo mismo debo decir de ti. -dijo Xeo.- Parece preocupada, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-...Me dí cuenta de que la relación que mantenia con mi antigua pareja, era totalmente falsa. Ahora estoy triste, y no se que hacer para seguir adelante. -dijo Runo triste.

-Entiendo... por desgracia, creo que yo no puedo ayudarla mucho. Pero si quiere, puedo intentar que pase una buena noche bailando conmigo, si usted lo desea. -le sugirio Xeo, y Runo sonrio.

-Muchas gracias... Si, si me gustaria. -le dijo Runo, y ella y Xeo continuaron bailando.

Todos estaban realmente asombrados por el baile de Runo y Xeo, parecian una pareja de la realeza.

-¡Alice, Mira, teneis que ver esto! -dijo Julie señalando a Runo y Xeo.- Hacen muy buena pareja.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero quien es el? -pregunto Alice sonriendo.

-¿Acaso importa? Lo importante es que parece que se estan divirtiendo. -dijo Mira sonriendo.

Y así era, Runo y Xeo sonreian y reia mientras bailaban, lo estaban pasando genial. Llego un momento en que se detuvieron, y se miraron a los ojos.

-Oh... esos ojos... ¿X-Xeo...? -dijo debilmente Runo, maravillada.

-¿R-Runo? -dijo Xeo sonriendo.- Sabia que tenias que ser tu... solo tu tienes ese cabello celeste tan bonito, y eres tan hermosa como un angel.

-D-De verdad... ¿en serio piensas eso? -pregunto Runo sonrojada.

-Si... Eres muy bella... -dijo Xeo sonrojado, entonces los dos juntaron sus manos y se abrazaron, bailando ya muy poco. Se bajaron las mascaras.

-Xeo... -Runo se acerco a Xeo, y este lo mismo con Runo, y cuando quedaba poca distancia para que se besaran...

-¡RUNO! -gritaron Shun, Marucho, Julie y Nicole.

-¡XEO! -gritaron Anubias, Sellon, Terro, Aqua y Blaze.

Todos se apartaron inmediatamente, los luchadores y el equipo Venganza separaron a Runo y Xeo, que cayeron al suelo fuertemente.

-¡¿Has perdido el juicio Runo?! ¡Es Xeo, el segundo al mando del Equipo Venganza, es malvado! -grito Shun enfadado.

-No, es muy buena persona, muy amable y simpatico... -intento explicar Runo triste.

-¡CALLATE! ¡Runo, eres mi mejor amiga, pero esto es imperdonable! ¡Lo mas seguro es que el Equipo Venganza tengan que ver con los Bakugan Caos, sus Bakugan son extraños, solo sirven para la destrucción, y usan cartas trampa! -dijo Julie.

-¡Callate estupida luchadora! ¡Pues si, admitimos que los Bakugan Caos son aliados nuestros! ¿Y que vais a hacer, detenernos? ¡¿No erais vosotros los que deciais que el amor y la amistad son los poderes mas poderosos?! ¡Ja, que ridiculez! -grito Anubias.- Y tu Xeo, ya nos has demostrado tu lealtad a nuestro bando. -dijo friamente Anubias.

-Eres una escoria. -dijo Blaze enfadada.

-¡Runo, me has decepcionado! ¿Que pensaria Dan de ti? ¡Has estado ligando con el enemigo! -dijo Marucho enfadadisimo.

-¡Esto es imperdonable Runo, no me lo esperaba de ti! -dijo Nicole enfadada.

-¡No es un enemigo, ¿vale?! -dijo Runo molesta.

-**¡CALLA TRAIDORA!** -gritaron todos los luchadores menos Mira, Alice, quienes estaban horrorizadas por lo que le dijeron a Runo.

-¡Oh! -Runo se llevo las manos a la boca, horrorizada.- Y-Yo... Y-Yo... ¡No! -Runo salio del estadio corriendo, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-¡Runo! -grito Xeo alarmado, y salio corriendo a seguirla, Blaze, Terro y Aqua intentaron seguirle, pero Sellon los detuvo.

-Dejadle, ha elegido su bando, **es un traidor.** -dijeron Sellon y Anubias a la vez.

* * *

**Fuera del Mega Interespacio, en un bosque cerca de la ciudad...**

En el bosque mas bello cercano a la ciudad, se encontraba lloviendo mucho. Runo estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando, su traje se había estropeado por completo.

-Runo... -dijo Xeo apareciendo, su disfraz tambien se había extropeado, Xeo se sento a su lado.

-Oh Xeo... mis amigos me consideran... una traidora... -dijo Runo llorando, Xeo la abrazo suavemente.

-No pasa nada... todo se arreglara. -dijo Xeo intentando consolarla.

-Pero ellos... creen que eres una mala persona, un enemigo... Yo se que no es cierto, ¡pero no quiero que mis amigos te consideren una amenaza! -dijo Runo triste.

-Runo... -la llamo Xeo, pero esta no respondia.- Runo, mirame. -Runo finalmente le miro fijamente.- Runo... quiero que sepas que no estas sola... pase lo que pase no te dejare sola, nunca. -dijo Xeo.

-Xeo... -dijo Runo, pero Xeo la callo.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo cogidos de la mano, y empezaron a bailar lentamente. Runo, una de las luchadores originales, que luchaban contra el mal que amenazaba los mundos, junto a los Bakugan. Xeo, el segundo al mando de los Guerreros de la Venganza, que obedecian a Mag Mel y Razenoid, cuyos objetivos eran causar el caos en todos los mundos, usando a los sin sentimientos Bakugan Caos.

Dos mundos distintos, pero ellos dos se conocieron, y ahora sus corazones se unieron bajo la suave luz de la luna, que entraba por los huecos de los arboles del bosque. Eran como Romeo y Julieta, un amor prohibido.

Dos ahora traidores a sus bandos, bailando lentamente bajo la lluvia. ¿Que clase de baile era? Tal vez del **Baile de los Traidores** se tratase, pero lo importante es que dos destinos se unieron en uno solo aquel día que se conocieron y lucharon entre si, un lazo del que ahora los dos se daban cuenta que existian.

-Xeo... yo... yo te... -intento decir Runo, se detuvieron, y se miraron a los ojos.- Te amo. -dijo finalmente, y cortaron su distancia, besandose los dos. Cuando se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, los dos se miraron.

-Yo tambien te amo, mi angel Runo. -dijo Xeo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: si con esto no consegui que os volvierais cada uno de los lectores de este fic, fans del XeoxRuno, nada lo hara xD

Spectra: que capitulo mas bonito.

Mira: pobre Runo T-T pero tambien le doy la enhorabuena por ser ahora pareja de Xeo ^^

Shun: es una traidora.

Todos - Shun: ¡CALLA!

Yo: espero que os gustase el capítulo, agradesco todos los reviews. Ya no acepto OCs, lo siento.

Todos: ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, el especial OC, byeeee!


	15. La gran batalla de Nueva Vestroia

Yo: ¡aqui estamos por fin!

Dan: ¡con el capitulo 15...!

Spectra: ¡Es increible que llegasemos por fin aqui!

Yo: Siii T-T aunque el que solo dejaran OC dos personas no es muy motivante...

Shun: Nah, da igual. Pero quiero vengarme de Runo, ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA!

Haibaku: ¡MUERTE A SHUN! -se tira sobre el con una navaja.-

Yo: ...¿Okey?

Dan: Jesus, no solo tienes que poner los anuncios y la frase de siempre. ¡Tienes que decir las parejas del fic!

Yo: ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡No las habia pensado todas! ¡Solo algunas!

Julie: Da igual, tu solo pon las que tenias pensadas.

Yo: vale.

_**LISTA DE PAREJAS DEL**__**FIC**_

DanxMira

ShunxAlice

RunoxXeo

HaibakuxChris

JuliexAce

JesúsxFabia (Si Haibaku os dice que yo ya lo tenia planeado, MIENTE!)

Yo: esas son todas por ahora, por cada cap ire actualizando la lista. Ah, Nicole, debido a que no se si alan quisiera salir en el fic, no puedo colocar vuestra pareja en la lista, es solo por si te lo preguntabas.

Dan: la frase...

Yo: ¡Ya lo se! **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios.**

Spectra: ¿que sigue ahora?

Yo: los anuncios... Pero antes quiero dar gracias a todos los lectores y los reviews que han dejado, de no ser por vosotros, no habriamos llegado aqui, la mitad de la primera temporada.

Todos: ¡gracias a todos!

Yo: Mechtogan Revolution os agradece que sigais leyendo ^^ este ya es el especial OC, y por tanto, hare un regalo a todos los OCs, excepto al mio, y el de Terminex, debido a que no pude preguntarle sobre el regalo por no ser un usuario con cuenta. Tambien quisiera responder a jack hell sobre su respuesta de que puedo usar los Ultimate Bakugan. Al principio estuve tentado de pedirte si podia usarlos... pero luego me di cuenta de una cosa... Mechtogan Revolution es mi primer fic en fanfiction, seguire la propia historia que cree, mi propio camino como autor, aun asi, te doy las gracias.

Haibaku: ¡hora de los anuncios!

Yo: anuncios ^^

**-Power Rangers Infinito de dragon oscuro: **es un fic genial, es un crossover Power Rangers/Bakugan, actualmente van por el capítulo 63, queda ya poco para el final, leanlo por favor. ¡Es genial!

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori**: otro fic genial, deberian leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, densen prisa!

-**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Price of the darknees de jack hell:** este fic tambien es genial, una gran maravilla, tambien aceptan OCs por el momento, y tambien estan los maravillosos Ultimate Bakugan que me han maravillado *-* me encanto como mi Bakugan OC se convirtio en uno *-* y que morro tiene Haibaku de que ahora sea el ''Flama Infinita'' ¬¬ yo tambien quiero que los darkness me den un titulo de Flama T-T! aunque soy un Caballero de la Esperanza, y encima portador de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, pero eso de Flama suena tan genial xD Bueno, este fic deberian leerlo SI o SI, o sino los mato ¬¬

-**Tomorrow Never Dies Show de Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori:** este es un fic super gracioso de Haibaku xD deberian leerlo.

Yo: ¡comienza el gran capítulo!

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Todos los luchadores conseguimos ganar a nuestros adversarios en el Torneo de Potencia Maxima, invocando a unas poderosas criaturas llamadas Mechtogan, pero en el combate que tuve contra Anubias, yo y Drago nos descontrolamos e invocamos a un Mechtogan que casi destruye todo el Mega Interespacio. Para no poner en peligro a los demas: yo y Drago, junto a Jesús y Wavern, y Haibaku y Helix, nos hemos dirigido a Nueva Vestroia a entrenar. Sin embargo, una fiera batalla se acerca para todos los luchadores. Una sombra se a alzado contra nosotros, el temible Marduk. ¡Vamos Drago, derrotemos a Marduk, Lucha Bakugan!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: La Gran Batalla de Nueva Vestroia**

**En la ciudad de Nueva Vestroia...**

Los luchadores se encontraban palidos, acaban de conocer a Thomas, que decia que era de otra dimensión.

-Podriamos creerte incluso si dijeras que eres de otro planeta... ¡¿PERO DE OTRA DIMENSION?! -grito Haibaku asombrado.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no me extraña nada. -dijo Jesús.- Y eso que sois vosotros los que viajais a otros planetas y os enfrentais a alienigenas con Bakugan.

-¿Pero como es posible que tu...? -pregunto Wavern, pero fue interrumpida.

-Los dos somos de otra dimensión. -dijo Dragun.- Aunque mas bien, yo lo interpretaria de distinta forma.

-Dragun... -le dijo Thomas molesto.

-Por mucho que no lo entiendas bien, es asi. No venimos de otra dimensión, sino de otra linea cronologica. -dijo Dragun.

-De echo, segun eso si seria otra dimensión. -dijo Jesus riendo.

-Te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso... -le dijo molesto Thomas.

-...Pero... ¡yo no me equivoco! -Dragun se quedo pensativo.- ...Tal vez... tengais razón.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que venimos de otra dimensión, del glorioso Reino de los Darkness, que el malvado Exprion a corrompido. Habiamos venido aqui a buscar guerreros que nos ayudasen. -explico Thomas.

-Pero nunca nos esperabamos encontrarnos con la encarnación de su majestad de esta dimensión. -dijo Dragun.- Y usted es... Drago, el descendiente de Genesis Dragonoid... -dijo Dragun.

-Ahi algo que no entiendo, ¿por que Dragun si esta en su forma de esfera? -pregunto extrañado Helix, los Bakugan estaban en sus formas verdaderas, excepto Dragun.

-Es debido a que venimos de otra dimensión. -dijo suspirando Dragun.- ¿Y que haceis vosotros en Nueva Vestroia?

-Venimos a entrenar para que Dan y Drago controlen sus poderes. -dijo Jesús.

-¿Su majestad...? -dijo Thomas, para ser continuado por Dragun.

-¿...y su eminencia Bakugan...? -dijo Dragun.

-¿No controlan sus poderes? -dijeron a la vez.

-Asi es, ya van dos veces que pierden el control, y ahora que obtuvieron el poder de invocar Mechtogan es doblemente dificultoso. -dijo aibaku.

-Oh, entiendo... ¿Y que tal si entrenaramos con vosotros? -pregunto Thomas cojiendo la esfera de Dragun.

-¡Ey, pues seria muy interesante! -dijo Dan sonriendo.

-¡Entonces dirijamonos al centro de la ciudad, ahi un estadio de combate allí! -dijo Dragun con ganas de combatir.

* * *

**En la torre de la ciudad...**

Takeshi estaba fuera de si, no entendia como habian llegado a ese punto.

-Demasiado debil. -dijo Vladitor extrangulando a Crashker.

-¡Crashker...! -grito Takeshi.

-Has sido un estupido desafiandonos, nunca tuviste oportunidad. -dijo Marduk con desprecio.- Eres patetico.

-¡No, te derrotare! ¡Vamos Crashker, activar habilidades, Capullo de Dragón! -activo Takeshi, Crashker se encerro en un capullo, obligando a Vladitor a retroceder, cubriendose de energia, Crashker salio de su capullo lanzando un rayo desde su boca.

-¿Crees que tienes oportunidad contra mi? -rio Vladitor, e increiblemente, solo necesito un leve movimiento de mano para desviar el ataque de Crashker.

-¡Imposible! -grito Crashker palido.

-NO NECESITAMOS NI ACTUAR, PUEDEN ANIQUILARLE FACILMENTE. -dijo Coredegon.

-Estan... ¿estan jugando con nosotros? -se pregnto mentalmente Takeshi.- ¡Podemos derrotaros...!

-...Si tu deseas que luchemos en serio... -dijo Marduk riendo sadicamente, y entonces una gran esfera salio de su bolsillo, estaba cubierta de un fuego maligno.- ¡Surge Mechtogan, Darkus Catastros!

La esfera bakugan se transformo en energia que se elevo al cielo, formando una tormenta de la que surgio un gran Mechtogan con forma de caballo negro con armadura.

-Este es mi compañero de batalla, el maligno y poderosisimo Catastros. -dijo Vladitor montando sobre Catastros.

Catastros se integra con 4000 Gs.

-¡Activar habilidades de Mechtogan, Terremoto Catastrofico! -activo Marduk, y entonces los ojos de Catastros se iluminaron, este con Vladitor encima comenzo a atacar a Crashker dandole patadas de forma rapidisima, para luego saltar sobre el y dar un ultimo golpe demoledor contra el.

-¡NOOO, CRASHKER! -dijo Takeshi cayendo de rodillas.

-Te dije que no tenias oportunidad. -dijo Marduk.- Bueno, ¿que prefieres, morir ahora mismo, o huir como un cobarde?

Takeshi empezo a llorar, habia sido humillado por ese malvado luchador, no pudo hacer nada contra el. Ahora lo mejor era sobrevivir, para poder mejorar y poder vengarse algún dia.

-...-Takeshi estaba pensativo.

-Supongo que eso significa que huiras... -dijo Marduk.- Tenemos mas asuntos que atender, asi que creo que esta es nuestra despedida.

Los Mechtogan Mutantess, Marduk, Vladitor y Catastros se marcharon de forma increiblemente rapida, cosa que asombro a Takeshi.

-Crashker, no te preocupes, esto aun no a acabado. -dijo Takeshi acercandose a Crashker para ayudarle.

* * *

**En el centro de la ciudad...**

Thomas y los luchadores se preparaban para combatir.

-Debeis saber una cosa, Dragun no es un Bakugan normal y corriente. -dijo Thomas sonriendo.

-¿Es un Bakugan Mecanico? -pregunto Helix horrorizado.

-¡No, no soy un Bakugan Mecanico! -dijo Dragun.- Soy un Ultimate Bakugan.

-¿Un Ultimate Bakugan? ¡Eso suena realmente genial! -dijo Jesús maravillado.

-Lamentablemente los Ultimate Bakugan son unicos de nuestra dimensión. -dijo Thomas desilusionando a Jesús.

-¿Ultimate Bakugan? Me gustaria poder enfrentarme a uno. -dijo Drago curioso.

-Pues entonces sera mejor que empecemos lo antes posible. -dijo Dragun.

-¡Yo tambien quiero combatir! -dijo Haibaku.

-Haibaku, Dan y Drago deben combatir, asi entrenaran y aprenderan a controlarse. -dijo Helix.

-...Ok, pero solo por esta vez. -dijo Haibaku.

-Drago, puedes con el. -dijo Wavern.

-Gracias Wavern, un Ultimate Bakugan... sera interesante. -dijo Drago.

-¡Lucha Bakugan, Pyrus Dragun Soul, acción! -Thomas lanzo la esfera de Dragun al estadio, y Dragun surgio. Era muy parecido a Infinity Dragonoid, pero la mayoria de su cuerpo era negro y rojo y en su pecho habia un cristal azul oscuro.

Dragun se integra con 2000 Gs.

-¡¿2000 GS?! -gritaron asombrados todos menos Thomas y Dragun.

-Los Ultimate Bakugan poseemos un poder legendario, aproximado al de los dioses. -dijo Dragun orgulloso.

-Es increible. -dijo Drago.

-¿Tanto os asombrais por 2000 Gs...? -dijo una voz, todos miraron a todas partes para saber de donde procedia.

-Siento una presencia conocida, muy poderosa... No, son seis presencias, mas una presencia humana, una de ellas es conocida. -dijo Dragun.

-Veo que aun me recuerdas... Dragun. -dijo Vladitor apareciendo y de un solo golpe estrellando a Dragun contra el suelo.

Darkus Vladitor se integra con 2500 Gs.

-¿Quien es ese Bakugan? -pregunto Haibaku extrañado.

-¡No lo se, pero es muy poderoso, ahi que tener cuidado! -dijo Dan.

-No solo deberiais tener cuidado con el. -dijo Marduk apareciendo, estaba montado sobre Catastros, que descendia del cielo lentamente.

...

-¡T-Tu...! -grito Jesús al ver a Marduk, este solo se giro y sonrio sadicamente al verle.

-Vaya vaya, si es aquel luchador. ¿Como te va con tu Bakugan muerto? -rio Marduk.

-¡MALDITO! -grito enfadado Jesús.- ¡ACTIVAR HABILIDAD DE FUSIÓN AVANZADA, GOLPE FINAL DE ENERGIA PERFECTA! -activo Jesús, Wavern lanzo toda su energia en un potente rayo de energia contra Marduk y Catastros.

Aumento de potencia de Infinity Wavern - 1100 Gs - 2600 Gs

-¡POR DRAGOON! -grito Wavern atacando a Catastros.

-Patetico... -dijo Marduk, y entonces Catastros recibio el ataque por completo, pero no recibio ni un solo rasguño.

-¡¿Como...?! -dijo Jesús extrañado.

-Catastros es probablemente el Mechtogan mas poderoso que existe. -dijo Marduk con soberbia.

-ESTUPIDO HUMANO, NO NOS SUBESTIMES. -dijo Coredegon apareciendo junto a otros Mechtogan Mutantes.

-¿Cuatro Mechtogan mas? -dijo Helix asustado.

-VOSOTROS DEBEIS DE SER LOS LUCHADORES, ES HORA DE QUE SEAIS DESTRUIDOS. -dijo Slycerak, lanzandose contra los Bakugan.

-¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Solar! -activo a tiempo Haibaku, y Helix creo un escudo para protegerse, pero este rapidamente empezo a agrietarse.- ¡¿Que clase de poder es este?!

-ES EL PODER MUTANTE, NOS HEMOS LIBRADO DE NUESTROS BAKUGAN ORIGINALES, AHORA SOMOS MAS PODEROSOS QUE CUALQUIER OTRO MECHTOGAN. -dijo Coredegon cargando una esfera de energia gigantesca.

-¡Dan, ahi que hacer algo! -dijo Drago.

-¡Lo se compañero, lo se! ¡Activar habilidad doble, Impulso Perfecto Dragonico y Revolucionario! -activo Dan, la energia de Drago se duplico y lanzo su ataque mas poderoso contra Coredegon.

-ES INUTIL. -dijo Coredegon lanzando su ataque, que destruyo facilmente el de Drago y amenazo con matar a los luchadores.

-¡Oh no, Dragun, ahi que hacer algo! -dijo Thomas desesperado.

-No lo permitire. -dijo Vladitor dando un potente golpe a Dragun en su estomago.

-¡Maldito...! -Dragun no podia atacar, Vladitor no paraba de someterle a sus poderosos ataques.

-No has cambiado Dragun, ni tu ni Carrero. -dijo Vladitor lanzando a Dragun contra el suelo.

-¡VLADITOR! ¡Activar habilidad Ultimate, FLAMAS AZULES! -activo Thomas y Dragun en el suelo abrió su boca expulsando una gran cantidad de flamas azules semejantes a las del infierno.

-Ya veo... asi que habeis mejorado algo desde aquella vez... Poseeis una habilidad Ultimate. -dijo Vladitor.- Marduk...

-Ya lo se... ¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Aniquilador de Esferas Malignas! -activo Marduk, y entonces Vladitor empezo a dar multiples puñetazos en el aire generando esferas de energia maligna y rayos oscuros multiples que extinguieron las flamas azules e impactaron contra Dragun.

-¡Imposible! -dijo Thomas- ¡Extinguio una habilidad Ultimate con una de fusión, es ilogico!

-Ya sabia que desde que nos encontramos por ultima vez, no habiais cambiado nada... -dijo Vladitor.

-Maldito... -dijo Dragun recordando, pero entonces vieron que la esfera de Coredegon hiba a impactar contra los luchadores inevitablemente.

-¡Activar habilidades, Gran Impacto de las Sombras! -activo Takeshi apareciendo, Crashker bajo de las alturas a gran velocidad pero en vez de impactar contra Coredegon, cogio a los luchadores y junto a Takeshi se fueron volando de allí.

Una gran explosión ocurrio, el ataque de Coredegon devasto increiblemente la zona.

-Han huido... pero no podran huir eternamente... -dijo Marduk.- ¡Mechtogans Mutantes, acabad con ellos, pero dejad vivos a Kuso y Drago!

-NO NOS ORDENES HUMANO, ACABAREMOS CON ELLOS, PERO VUELVE A ORDENARNOS Y MORIRAS. -dijo Coredegon persiguiendo a los luchadores junto al resto de Mechtogans.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que luchemos nosotros. -dijo Vladitor.- Marduk, retira a Catastros, no lo necesitaremos.

-De acuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo es un Ultimate Bakugan, no le subestimes. -dijo Marduk mientras Catastros se transformaba en su forma de esfera y volvia con Marduk.

-Tu... Vladitor. Jamas pense que nos volveriamos a ver. -dijo Thomas.

-Desde aquel dia en Darkeimus... Crei que habías muerto. -dijo Dragun.

-¿Yo? Asi es, aquel dia en que Trayven, me desterro a la Dimensión Maldita(/Dimensión de la Perdición), ni siquiera yo pude sobrevivir. Quien sabe, a lo mejor tu Dragun, que eres un Ultimate Bakugan, podrias... pero en mi caso, que no soy un Ultimate Bakugan, aquel dia mori. Sin embargo, mis nuevos maestros me revivieron. -explico Vladitor.

-¡Eres un maldito asesino! -grito Thomas.

-Thomas, se que aun no lo superas, pero debes tranquilizarte. -dijo Dragun.

-¿Aun sigues enfadado...? Que verguenza para los Darkness, aunque claro... Dices que eres Thomas ''Carrero'', Thomas ''Verguenza''... ¡Si ni siquiera puedes superar eso, no me extraña que traicionaras a los Darkness! -dijo Vladitor.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Dragun.

-Era obvio, sino no te habrias enfrentado a mi en primer momento, y ni siquiera te molestaria lo que paso aquel dia. -dijo Vladitor.

-¡MALDITO! ¡LLEVO ESPERANDO ESTE DÍA TODA MI VIDA, POR FIN PODRE VENGAR A MI MADRE, JAMAS TE PERDONARE QUE LA ASESINARAS! -grito enfadadisimo Thomas.

-Derrota a Vladitor entonces, aunque te advierto que saldras perdiendo... Ni siquiera los Ultimate Bakugan pueden con el. -dijo Marduk riendo.

-Tu madre solo era un incordio... Se entrometio en los planes de Exprion, mi antiguo señor, estuvo a punto de desvelar nuestros planes, asi que tuve que eliminarla. Aunque luego llego Trayven, y en colera por ver a tu madre muerta, me enfrento junto a Jumtab, me derroto y me desterro. Jamas olvidare esa humillación, ¡tu padre me asesino al desterrarme! Pero Exprion se salio con la suya y le mato, al menos hubo justicia. -dijo Vladitor preparandose para combatir.

-¡No te perdono! ¡Activar habilidades, Garganta de Dragón! -activo Thomas, Dragun disparo repetidas veces energia roja.

Aumento de potencia de Dragun - 2000 Gs - 3000 Gs

-Estupido... ¡Activar habilidades, Rayo de la Perdición! -activo Marduk, y entonces Vladitor lanzo de su mano un potente rayo oscuro que destruyo el ataque de Dragun con suma facilidad.

Aumento de potencia de Vladitor - 2500 Gs - 3200 Gs

-Activar habilidades, Desafio a Golpes. -activo Marduk otra vez, Vladitor a una gran velocidad empezo a hacer un combo de potentes golpes fisicos, para acabar lanzando por los aires a Dragun con una potente patada.

Disminución de potencia de Dragun - 3000 Gs - 1800 Gs

-Pero... como es posible... ¡No, no me rendire, te destruire! -dijo Thomas muy enfadado.

-Thomas... no pierdas la razón... -dijo Dragun debil.

* * *

**Lejos del escenario de combate de Thomas y Marduk...**

Crashker volaba todo lo rapido que podia.

-¿Quienes sois? -pregunto Wavern.

-Somos Takeshi y Crashker. -dijo Takeshi.- Hace un rato nos enfrentamos a Marduk y Vladitor y nos derrotaron, cuando os vimos sabiamos que teniamos que ayudaros.

-Pero esto es todo lo que podemos hacer, no somos tan poderosos como para enfrentarnos a ellos. -dijo Crashker.

-¡Thomas! ¡¿Que pasa con Thomas?! ¡Tenemos que volver! -dijo Dan.

-¡No podemos volver, es demasiado peligroso! Ademas, ese Thomas es muy poderoso, se las arreglara. -dijo Takeshi.

-¡No, Drago, volvamos con Thomas y Dragun! -dijo Dan.

-¡Primo! -grito Haibaku al ver que Dan estaba dispuesto a irse con Drago en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento Haibaku, pero no dejare que Thomas y Dragun luchen solos. -dijo Dan, pero entonces...

-YO QUE VOSOTROS SEGUIRIA HUYENDO. -dijo Coredegon apareciendo junto a los otros Mechtogan.

-¡Los Mechtogan! -grito Jesús.- ¡Wavern!

-¡Lo se! -dijo Wavern preparandose para luchar.

-Tengo una idea, luchareis encima mia. -dijo Crashker.- Lanzad ataques a distancia mientras vuelo lo mas rapido que puedo, asi tendran menos oportunidad de alcanzarnos, mientras que vuele cargare mi energia para poder ayudaros en determinados momentos.

-¡Buena idea Crashker! -dijo Takeshi.- ¿Listos para combatir?

-¡Listos! -dijeron los seis.

-¡DEJAD DE HABLAR, MORID! ¡CAÑON DE DESESPERANZA! -dijo Exostriker lanzando potentes rayos de energia.

-¡Activar habilidades, Brillo Definitivo! -activo Jesús, y entonces Wavern brillo fuertemente y el brillo se lanzo contra Exostriker como un rayo, cubriendole y haciendo que cayera al suelo fuertemente.

-Uno menos. -dijo Wavern.

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE...?! -grito Exostriker.

-¡UNOS HUMANOS Y UNOS BAKUGAN JAMAS NOS DERROTARAN! ¡GOLPE ACUATICO! -dijo Mandibor lanzando una esfera de energia azul rapidisma contra Crashker.

-¡Ahora es el momento! -dijo Crashker girandose.

-¡Activar habilidades, Tajo Oscuro! -activo Takeshi, las alas de Crashker empezaron a brillar y Crashker comenzo a lanzar rafagas de aire negro que desviaron el ataque de Mandibor, haciendo que cayera contra la ciudad, provocando una gran explosión.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO...! -dijo Mandibor, entonces Slycerak se adelanto a todos ellos.

-¡ES MI TURNO, PREPARAROS PARA SER DESINTEGRADOS! -dijo Slycerak.- ¡DESAPARICIÓN IGNEA! -Slycerak lanzo multiples bolas de fuego desde sus cañones, pero Crashker comenzo a volar de nuevo a gran velocidad, evitandolas todas, pero justo en ese momento, Slycerak aparecio de pronto delante suya.- ¡ESTUPIDO! -Slycerak mostro sus sierras giratorias con intención de matar a a Crashker en ese momento.

-¡No tan rapido, activar habilidades, Revolucionario! -activo Dan, Drago lanzo su potente ataque bloqueando las sierras de Slycerak, cosa que aprovecho Crashker para embestirlo fuertemente lanzandole contra el suelo.

-Ya solo quedan dos. -dijo Haibaku.- ¡Es nuestro turno Helix!

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES INUTILES HUMANO Y BAKUGAN! -grito Mandibor lanzando un potente rayo gigantesco de energia contra ellos, el rayo era mas grande incluso que Crashker.

-¡Oh no! -dijo Takeshi.

-¡No, no nos rendiremos, podemos con el! -dijo Haibaku, y entonces ocurrio algo increible. Helix comenzo a brillar fuertemente y un gran haz de luz se formo alrededor suya.

-Esto es... ¡Helix esta evolucionando! -dijo Jesús.

El nuevo Helix era un Dragonoid con cuerpo de Hydronoid con el abdomen igual que el de Alpha Hydranoid, tiene alas metálicas cubriendo las alas y tiene un armamento/equipo de combate insertado a las alas metálicas, con los cañones, igual que el equipo de combate de Dan hace tiempo, cuando lucho contra los Gundalianos.

-¡Ahora soy Helix Melt Hydragonoid Pyrus! -grito Helix contento.- ¡Haibaku, demostremosle nuestro poder!

-¡Si! ¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Supernova! -activo Haibaku, entonces Helix genero una potente llamarada de fuego enorme que alcanzo a Mandibor, destruyendo su ataque, y aunque Mandibor no sufrio rasguño alguno debido a su colosal poder, si que le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Ya solo queda uno... -dijo Dan.

* * *

**En el Mega Interespacio...  
**

Algo increible ocurrio, Nicole estaba entrenando junto a Luna, cuando esta comenzo a brillar.

-¡Luna, estas evolucionando! -dijo Nicole asombrada.

A Luna le crecen 4 patas, ahora tiene 2 pares de alas, 1 par de plumas y otra como de murciélago color violeta, su cola tiene ahora en ves de plumas, picos y en el pecho el símbolo de la Luna Menguante.

-Nicole, ahora soy Black Luna Darkus. -dijo Luna orgullosa.

-¡Genial, ahora si que podemos demostrar que somos dignas de ser las lideres de los luchadores! -dijo Nicole contenta.

* * *

**De nuevo en la batalla encima de Crashker...**

Coredegon grito enfadado, no sabia como, pero esos inutiles humanos y Bakugan lograron dejar fuera de combate a los otros Mechtogan. No pasaba nada, pues no habían recibido ni un solo rasguño, pero fue suficiente para desmayarlos.

-NO SE COMO LO HABEIS ECHO, ¡PERO ME HABEIS ENFURECIDO! ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE MALDAD! -grito Coredegon cargando una esfera gigante de energia malina.

-¡Ese ataque... es como el de antes... si nos alcanza sera el fin! -dijo Crashker.

-¡No tenemos escapatoria...! -dijo Dan horrorizado.

-¡MORID...! -grito Coredegon, pero entonces oyo una voz en su mente.

-Gran Coredegon, no te molestes. Retirate junto a los otros Mechtogan. -dijo la voz de Mag Mel en su mente.

-...ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI, LA PROXIMA VEZ OS DESTRUIRE. -dijo Coredegon deshaciendo su ataque y teletransportandose junto a los otros Mechtogan.

-Menos mal... parece que lo logramos. -dijo Jesús aliviado.- Muchas gracias Takeshi y Crashker, de no ser por vosotros estariamos muertos.

-No ahi de que. -dijeron ambos.

-¡Dan! -grito Haibaku al ver que Dan se había marchado con Drago en dirección al lugar de combate de Thomas y Marduk.

-¡Sigamosle, rapido! -dijo Helix, el y Haibaku, junto a Wavern y Jesús, siguieron a Dan.

-Descansemos... -dijo Crashker aterrizando en el suelo junto a Takeshi.

* * *

**En la batalla de Thomas y Dragun vs Marduk y Vladitor...**

El escenario era tragico, Dragun y Vladitor devastaron por completo la mayor parte de la ciudad en su combate.

-Apenas... me queda energia... -dijo Dragun cansado.

-¡Aguanta Dragun, podemos vencerle! -dijo Thomas.

-Estan ya en las ultimas, acabemos ya. -dijo Marduk.

-No. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos hasta donde llega el poder del hijo de Trayven, el prometido de Midna... -dijo Vladitor sonriendo con maldad.

-Como quieras... Los Bakugan de Darkeimus sois raros. -dijo Marduk.

-Thomas... ¿que a pasado? Has cambiado... -dijo Dragun triste.

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Yo no e cambiado, y ahora levantate y acaba con ese asesino! -dijo Thomas enfadado y con crueldad.

-Thomas... me has decepcionado. -dijo Dragun, y entonces Thomas recordo un momento de su vida.

**Flashback de Thomas.**

Thomas lloraba mucho, su madre acababa de ser asesinada por ese maldito Bakugan.

-Hijo mio, mama esta ahora en un lugar mejor. -dijo Trayven triste, abrazandole.

-¿Por que...? ¿Por que le tuvo que pasar eso...? -dijo Thomas.- ¡Odiare a ese Bakugan eternamente, no parare hasta matarle, y que me suplique que acabe ya con su sufrimiento!

Trayven se separo de su hijo, y de un solo movimiento, le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Thomas, eso seria rebajarte a su nivel... -dijo Trayven cruelmente.- Thomas... me has decepcionado.

**Fin del Flashback**

Thomas entonces recordo varias cosas, que como hijo de Trayven lucharia no por la venganza, sino por la paz y el bien. Y que Dragun y el se hicieron amigos no por una promesa de eterna venganza y muerte, sino por que querian exforsarse al maximo, para hacer que todos estuviesen orgullos de ellos, ser unos heroes que trajeran la paz.

Y ahora, le había decepcionado.

-Dragun... -dijo Thomas con lagrimas en los ojos.- Lo siento amigo mio... había perdido el rumbo... Solo queria vengarme de ese ser que mato a mi madre tan cruelmente, y olvide las enseñanzas de mi padre, nuestro camino. Por favor, perdoname.

-Thomas... todo ya a pasado. Y ahora tranquilizate, lucharemos juntos. -dijo Dragun sonriendo, consiguiendo que Thomas tambien sonriera.

-¡Juntos, como siempre lo hemos echo! -dijo Thomas, y entonces Dragun brillo, evolucionando.

-Jejejeje... por fin esto se vuelve interesante. -dijo Vladitor.

El nuevo Dragun tenia color negro con rojo carmesi, sus alas desaparecieron, su cuerpo tomo forma de la armadura Titanium su cristal se transformo en uno rojo oscuro.

-Ahora soy mas fuerte que nunca, ¡soy el Bakugan de Darkeimus que traera la paz junto a mi compañero y amigo Thomas, soy Implemen Dragun Hell Pyrus! -dijo Dragun orgulloso.

-Jejejeje... ¡Por fin un digno rival, luchemos! -grito Vladitor.

-¡Activar habilidades, Gran Ira! -activo Thomas, Dragun irradio energia desmensurada causando graves quemaduras a Vladitor.

Aumento de potencia de Dragun - 2000 Gs - 2500 Gs

Reducción de potencia de Vladitor - 3200 Gs - 2800 Gs

-¡Eso no es suficiente para derrotarnos! ¡Activar habilidades, Torbellino de la Sombra Asesina! -activo Marduk, Vladitor se transformo en un torbellino de energia maligna que se dirigio contra Dragun.

-Activar habilidad Ultimate, Regreso Soul. -activo Thomas, Vladitor estaba destrozando todo a su paso, pero entonces Dragun comenzo a lanzar llamas azules que le pararon del todo y obligo a Vladitor a usar toda su fuerza para intentar detener el ataque.

-Que poder tan inmenso... -dijo Vladitor impresionado.

Aumento de potencia de Dragun - 2500 Gs - 4500 Gs

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando...! -dijo Vladitor asombrado por la potencia de aquel ataque.

-¡Activar habilidades, Escudo Olvidado! -activo Marduk, Vladitor creo un potente escudo para detener el ataque pero aun asi no podia moverse apenas.

-¡Creo que te olvidaste de nosotros! -dijeron Dan, Drago, Haibaku, Helix y Jesús y Wavern apareciendo. Helix y Wavern atacaron a Vladitor lanzando potentes rayos de fuego desde sus bocas, mientras que Drago ataco a Vladitor con su puño.

-¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Puño Dragón! -activo Dan, Drago dio un potente golpe a Vladitor en su cabeza, que estaba concentrandose en bloquear todos los ataques anteriores.

-¡NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO! -dijeron Vladitor y Marduk a la vez.

-Se acabo Vladitor, tus fechorias llegaron a su fin. Mi madre por fin podra descanzar en paz, con mi padre, ahora yo me encargare de cumplir sus legados, Dragun y yo salvaremos Darkeimus y traeremos la paz junto a su majestad. -dijo Thomas.- Adios Vladitor, ¡Activar habilidad Twili, El Regreso del General! -el cuerpo de dragun gano una forma semi diabolica, y lanzo toda su energia a Vladitor, que no pudo resistir y recibio todos los ataques finalmente, siendo destruido.

Aumento de potencia de Dragun - 4500 Gs - 9500 Gs

-No puede ser... -dijo Marduk con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Lo logramos! -dijeron todos alegres.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro... -dijo la voz de Vladitor, de pronto una gran nube oscura aparecio detras de Marduk y se transformo en Vladitor.- Lo que habeis derrotado no era nada mas que una copia barata de mi.

-Imposible. -dijo Thomas.

-Thomas y Dragun, lo habeis logrado. Podeis decir que de verdad vengasteis a vuestra madre, por que aquella vez quien la mato fue mi copia, la que habeis destruido, aunque luego Trayven me desterro a mi, el verdadero. Vuestro padre era realmente poderoso. Podeis sentiros orgullosos, sois los segundos que lograis destruir mi copia, los primeros fueron tu padre y Jumtad. -dijo Vladitor riendo.- Creo que aqui acabo todo por ahora, luchadores, algun día no muy lejano, lucharemos a muerte, esperare ese día impacientemente. Hasta entonces...

-¡Adios! -dijo Marduk riendo, y los dos se teletransportaron.

-No me puedo creer que tanto exfuerzo haya sido en vano. -dijo Jesús suspirando.

-No del todo, hemos logrado debilitar a Vladitor al destruir su copia. -dijo Wavern.

-¡Asi es, ahora sera mas facil derrotarle! -dijo Helix.

-Entonces... os lo dejo todo a vosotros. -dijo Thomas, entonces los dos empezaron a brillar.

-¿Que? ¿Que os pasa? -pregunto Dan.

-La ultima habilidad que usamos gasto toda nuestra energia, debemos volver a nuestra dimensión. -dijo Dragun.

-A sido un honor Thomas. -dijo Haibaku.

-Mas a sido el mio por el conoceros. -dijo Thomas sonriendo.- Espero que logreis traer la paz, podeis hacerlo, confio en vosotros.

-¡Lo lograremos! -dijeron todos menos Thomas y Dragun.

-Adios amigos. -dijeron ambos desapareciendo, no sin antes...- Nos habeis enseñado muchas cosas, gracias.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: ¡y aqui acabo el especial OC! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y jack, espero que no te molestase que me inventase esa historia de que Vladitor mato a la madre de Thomas, y que el es un Bakugan de Darkeimus, y todo eso.

Spectra: nos a costado trabajo pero lo logramos.

Dan: ¡Os esperamos para el siguiente capitulo!

Yo: que mira por donde es el comienzo de otro especial, uno de 3 partes, pero ya seran tres capítulos por separado.

Shun: Bueno, realmente costo mucho. Pero queremos agradeceros a todos.

Yo: ¡Si, muchisimas gracias por leer Mechtogan Revolution, aun quedan muchos capitulos, esperamos que sigais leyendo y dejeis review!

Todos: ¡hasta el siguiente cap, bye!


	16. El Día del Caos 1a Parte

Yo: aqui volvi con un nuevo cap de Mechtogan Revolution.

Dan: y con ni nada mas ni nada menos que con el especial...

Haibaku: ¡...que cierra la segunda saga!

Dan: ¡eh, no me dejaste acabar!

Haibaku: -.- Primito, es absurdo discutir por eso...

Dan: ¡LO QUE ES ABSURDO ES QUE APAREZCAS ASI DE PRONTO!

Haibaku: mas absurdo es que tu tambien aparezcas...

Yo: eeeh... si bueno, sois comentaristas mios, asi que algo de sentido tiene...

Haibaku y Dan: ¡QUE TE CALLES!

Yo: ¡A QUE LLAMO A SEGURIDAD?!

Haibaku y Dan: ¡NOOOO!

Yo: ¡SEGURIDAD! -aparecen Paige y Baron y se llevan a Haibaku y Dan, para luego darles una paliza- Mola tener poder... ¡Spectra, Alice, vuestro turno! -aparecen los mencionados.

Spectra: como deciamos, este cap es el primero del especial que cierra la segunda saga.

Yo: y después comenzara la tercera, en la que apareceran muchos personajes de anteriores temporadas.

Alice: ¡asi que esperamos que disfruteis el capitulo!

Yo: **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos personajes que me invente yo para este fic, mi OC y OC de otros usuarios. **

Alice: hacia mucho que no deciamos la frase...

Yo: ni que actualizabamos ^^ Por cierto, tocan los anuncios.

**ANUNCIOS**

-**Bakugan New Hopes de Haibaku Hito to no Sesshikata**: otro fic genial, deberian leerlo si o si, aceptan OCs ahora mismos, densen prisa!

-**Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Price of the darknees de jack hell:** este fic tambien es genial, una gran maravilla, tambien aceptan OCs por el momento, y tambien estan los maravillosos Ultimate Bakugan que me han maravillado *-* me encanto como mi Bakugan OC se convirtio en uno *-* y que morro tiene Haibaku de que ahora sea el ''Flama Infinita'' ¬¬ yo tambien quiero que los darkness me den un titulo de Flama T-T! aunque soy un Caballero de la Esperanza, y encima portador de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduria, pero eso de Flama suena tan genial xD Bueno, este fic deberian leerlo SI o SI, o sino los mato ¬¬

-**Tomorrow Never Dies Show de Haibaku Hito to no Sesshikata:** este es un fic super gracioso de Haibaku xD deberian leerlo.

-**Torneo Multiverse de dragon oscuro**: El malvado rey del mal Drago, y la bondadosa y benevolente reina de los espiritus Halakthy, han comenzado un torneo en el que lucharan los seres mas poderosos del multiverso entre si. Si Drago gana este torneo, el universo sera destruido, la unica esperanza es que Halakthy y sus guerreros triunfen... ¡Un fic que deben leer como sea!

-**Regreso Inesperado de Haibaku Hito to no Sesshikata**: Otro de los fics de Haibaku, y es que los fics de Haibaku tienen de todo, mucho humor, emoción, grandes batallas... ¡Leanlo, es el primer fic DanxPaige de la historia!

**FIN ANUNCIOS**

Yo: emmm...

Spectra: ¿que pasa?

Yo: cada capítulo tiene que tener entre 3500 y 5000 palabras, asi que estoy rellenando palabras xD

Alice y Spectra: -.-

Yo: bueno, es el momento. Espero que disfruteis el capítulo ^^

* * *

Introducción (Dan)

Todos los luchadores conseguimos ganar a nuestros adversarios en el Torneo de Potencia Maxima, invocando a unas poderosas criaturas llamadas Mechtogan, pero en el combate que tuve contra Anubias, yo y Drago nos descontrolamos e invocamos a un Mechtogan que casi destruye todo el Mega Interespacio. Para no poner en peligro a los demas: yo y Drago, junto a Jesús y Wavern, y Haibaku y Helix, nos hemos dirigido a Nueva Vestroia a entrenar. Sin embargo, unos poderosos y malvados luchador y Bakugan aparecieron ante nosotros, Marduk: el asesino de Dragoon, el anterior Bakugan de Jesús; y Vladitor. Con ayuda de Thomas y Dragun, y Takeshi y Crashker; conseguimos derrotarlos... o eso creiamos. Todo resulto ser una farsa, vencimos a una copia de Vladitor, y los verdaderos se han retirado. Parece que es hora de volver...

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El Día del Caos 1ª Parte**

**El caos mas temible**

**En algún lugar de Nueva Vestroia...**

Dan, Jesús, Haibaku, Drago, Wavern y Helix descansaban en una cueva, mientras en el exterior llovia fuertemente.

-¿Por que tuvimos que escalar esta montaña? -pregunto Jesús extrañado.

-Fue idea de mi primo... -dijo Haibaku.

-Dan, ¿por que vinimos aqui? -pregunto Helix.

-Lo senti... -dijeron Dan y Drago a la vez.

-¿Eh? -preguntaron todos menos ellos dos.

-El Orbe Sagrado... -dijo Drago.

-Esta aqui, ¡en esta montaña! -dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Dejadme que recuerde mis grabaciones sobre vuestras aventuras... ya me acuerdo. El Orbe Sagrado es ese objeto neathiano cuya identidad es ni nada mas ni nada menos que Código Eva, ¿no? -dijo Jesús.

-Exactamente. ¿Entonces eso es lo que buscais? -preguntó Wavern, sin saber a que se debia esa busqueda.

-Si, seguro que Código Eva nos cuenta mas sobre los Mechtogan, sobre Marduk, Vladitor, y sobre quienes son esos seres que... -Drago no termino.

-Nos asechan, nos quieren destruir... Nos quieren arrebatar nuestros poderes. -dijo Dan sombrio.

-Y sin contar además, de donde salieron esos Bakugan Caos... aunque creo que todo esto esta conectado. -dijo Drago preocupado.

-Desde que el Mega Interespacio fue creado... todo a ido de mal en peor. -dijo Jesús suspirando.- Creia que seria algo que haria feliz a todos... Pero solo a traido desgracias...

-No a sido por tu culpa Jesús. -dijo Haibaku.

-Debemos dirigirnos a la cima de la montaña. -dijo Dan.

-Esta lloviendo... y fuertemente. Si salieramos podriamos resbalar... y caernos. -dijo Jesús.

-Deberiamos esperar a que el cielo se despeje. Y luego terminar de escalar la montaña. -dijo Helix.

-Si. -dijeron todos sonriendo. Tras todo lo que había pasado, descansar era lo que mas deseaban. Y ahora podrian hacerlo... al menos hasta que dejara de llover.

* * *

**En la prisión de Mag Mel y Razenoid...  
**

Mag Mel y Razenoid se quedaron pensando un buen rato. Asi que todo lo que llevaban planeado se fue a la basura, en tan poco tiempo... Ya no podrian usar a los Guerreros, al menos, no de forma tan directa.

Anubias, Sellon, Aqua, quien por cierto esta ultima abrazaba a Anubias aunque este estuviese muy molesto; Terro, Blaze y Marduk se encontraban delante de sus maestros, inquietos por saber que pensaban.

-En ese momento... parece que perdisteis la cordura. Y por vuestra estupida indiscretud, revelasteis vuestra conexion con los Bakugan Caos. -dijo Mag Mel, enfadado en el fondo, pero tranquilo.

-DEBERIAMOS ASESINAROS AHORA MISMO. -dijo Razenoid, que al contrario que Mag Mel, no podia controlarse tanto como el.

-Maestro, siento el haberme retirado en aquel momento. -dijo Marduk recordando como los luchadores y esos Thomas y Dragun vencieron a la copia de Vladitor.

-Al menos, tu retirada no causo pasos hacia atras en nuestro plan. Conseguimos energia Caos, y mucha; valio la pena. -dijo Mag Mel, mirando de forma asesina a los Guerreros, quienes temblaban de terror, excepto Anubias y Sellon.

-¿DONDE ESTA XEO? -pregunto Razenoid curioso.

Blaze, haciendo una reverencia, procedio a contestarle.

-El traidor Xeo, después de cometer alta traición a nuestro bando, desaparecio del mapa. No sabemos donde se encuentra, y la verdad... tampoco importa, siempre y cuando no nos moleste. -dijo Blaze con respeto.

-Admito, que fue divertido ver el desenlace de ese amor secreto y prohibido... -dijo Mag Mel riendose.- Bien, entonces supongo que tendremos que tomar medidas.

-¿Medidas? -preguntaron todos menos Razenoid y Mag Mel.

-Durante este tiempo, hemos estado acumulando energia Caos en un Bakugan Caos en especifico. Su creación esta practicamente finalizada. -dijo Mag Mel riendo sadicamente.

-¡ESTE BAKUGAN CAOS ES TAN PODEROSO QUE OS SUPLANTARA! ¡ACABARA CON LOS LUCHADORES A LA PRIMERA! -grito Razenoid.

-Pero maestros... -dijeron los guerreros.

-Sois pateticos. -dijo Vladitor apareciendo.- Bueno... ¿Cual es la misión que nos queriais asignar?

-Los Mechtogan Mutantes han ido a descansar, al parecer gastaron mucha energia, y no estan acostumbrados a Nueva Vestroia. -dijo Mag Mel.- Queremos que os infiltreis en un planeta que a estado desarrollando mucha actividad militar ultimamente. Obtened toda la información posible.

-De acuerdo maestros. -dijeron Marduk y Vladitor teletransportandose.

De pronto, una gran oscuridad surgio, y Mag Mel y Razenoid rieron. Un huevo de Bakugan Caos comenzo a abrirse.

-Llego el momento. -dijo Mag Mel.- El Bakugan Caos mas poderoso que hemos desarrollado, con inteligencia, y capacidad de razonamiento...

El huevo se abrio, y de el salio un Bakugan Caos con aspecto monstruoso. Parecia un cyborg con una pequeña capa roja en la espalda, piel azul y gris, como un zombie. Y portaba una espada tambien monstruosa.

-Bienvenido, Morticon. -dijo Mag Mel.

* * *

**En el Mega Interespacio Bakugan...**

Runo se encontraba andando sola por el Mega Interespacio. Había tenido dificultad al entrar, pues el sistema la reconocia como una amenaza y no le permitia la entrada, cosa de Marucho. Al final, sin embargo, gracias a un truco que le enseño Marucho antes de todo lo ocurrido... pudo entrar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tendre que estar sola...? -se pregunto Runo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Runo, todo va a pasar. -dijo Tigrerra desde su hombro.

-P-Pero Tigrerra... ¡todos me han dejado, me llaman traidora, me consideran una amenaza para todos! -dijo Runo llorando.

-Runo... -dijo Tigrerra triste.- Si al menos Drago, Dan, Jesús, Wavern, Helix y Haibaku... si al menos regresaran...

-No cambiaria nada... Seguramente me despreciarian como todos. -dijo Runo.

-Bueno... yo, Mira, Alice y Xeo sabemos que no eres una traidora, ni una amenaza. -dijo Tigrerra.

-Xeo... -dijo Runo triste.- ¿Donde estas...?

**En la oficina central del Mega Interespacio...**

Shun, Marucho, Julie, Mira, Ace, Alice y Nicole estaban en la oficina central del Mega Interespacio. Marucho se encontraba sentado en una silla, mientras usaba el ordenador central del Interespacio.

-Nada, no puedo acceder al sistema central de la estructura del Mega Interespacio. Jesús lo aseguro bien. -dijo Marucho suspirando.

-Pero necesitamos acceder. Solo así podremos saber de donde salen los Bakugan Caos. -dijo Shun.

-Mientras tanto, tal vez deberiamos ir a ver como esta Runo. -dijo Alice.

-¡No! -grito Julie.- ¡Runo es una sucia traidora!

Mira y Alice miraron horrorizados a Julie, pero se quedaron palidas al ver que Shun, Marucho, Ace y Nicole miraban con aprobación, aunque esta última presentaba en su cara un gesto de duda...

-¡No sabeis lo que decis, Runo os a estado ayudando todo este tiempo, es vuestra amiga, a peleado junto a vosotros contra el mal, y ahora por que se a enamorado la llamais traidora! -grito Mira muy enfadada.

Hiban a contestar, pero un sonido de alarma los distrajo.

-¡ALARMA, ALARMA! ¡LAS BARRERAS DEL MEGA INTERESPACIO HAN SIDO ROTAS POR UNA DESCOMUNAL FUERZA DESCONOCIDA! -grito la alarma.

-¡¿COMO?! -dijeron todos.

* * *

**En las calles del Mega Interespacio...**

De pronto, todas las personas del Interespacio, vieron con miedo, como el cielo se agrietaba y se rompia, dejando caer a un gigantesco Bakugan.

-ASI QUE ESTO ES EL MEGA INTERESPACIO. -dijo Morticon.- PATETICO.

-¡¿Que es eso?! -preguntaron las personas, mientras muchos luchadores hacian que su Bakugan surgiesen para pelear contra Morticon.

-SOY VUESTRO FUTURO ANIQUILADOR. ¡OJOS PURGATORIO! -dijo Morticon, lanzando su habilidad. Sus ojos brillaron y lanzaron dos poderosos rayos de color rojo sangriento que atravesaron por completo a todos los Bakugan, haciendolos explotar.

-¡NOO! -gritaron todos.

Aumento de potencia de Darkus Morticon - 2000 Gs - 2200 Gs

-SOIS PATETICOS. ¡OS DESTRUIRE EN UN SANTIAMÉN! -dijo Morticon, preparando de nuevo su habilidad Ojos Purgatorio.

-¡Te equivocas Bakugan! -dijeron los luchadores originales apareciendo. Bueno, en su mayoria.

-¡Lucha Bakugan, Ventus Taylean/Aquos Tristar/Darkus Knight Percival/Subterra Magma Wilda/Darkus Alpha Hydranoid/Subterra Hammer Gorem/Darkus Black Luna, acción! -y todos los Bakugan surgieron.

-INTERESANTE, ASI QUE VOSOTROS SOIS LOS LUCHADORES ORIGINALES QUE TANTO ODIAN MIS MAESTROS... -dijo Morticon pensativo.

-¿Tus maestros? -pregunto Shun extrañado.

-No me digas que tu... -Marucho no termino, puesto que Morticon se arranco parte de su propia piel, y mostro que su cuerpo estaba formado por energía Caos.

-ASI ES, SOY UN BAKUGAN CAOS. -de alguna forma, Morticon restauro la piel que se había arrancado.- BIEN BIEN BIEN, ¿QUIEN VA A ENFRENTARSE A MI PRIMERO?

-Es una locura, ¿como puede hablar, pensar y razonar un Bakugan Caos? -pregunto Nicole.

-Nicole, no te distraigas. Debemos luchar contra este ser. -dijo Black Luna.

-BUENO, SUPONGO QUE LUCHARE CONTRA TODOS VOSOTROS A LA VEZ. -dijo Morticon.

-¿Contra todos a la vez? -preguntaron extrañados.

-Esta loco. -dijo Marucho riendose.

-¡Activar habilidades, Gran Impacto! -activo Julie, y Hammer Gorem se abalanzo sobre Morticon con su ''hacha'' para golpearle fuertemente.

-¿ESO ES TODO? -Morticon detuvo el ataque de Hammer Gorem con un solo dedo.

-¿Que? -dijo Hammer Gorem asombrado. Morticon cogio con las manos el hacha de Gorem y la lanzo contra el, que se estrello en el suelo.

-¡No puede ser, no esta usando ni habilidades! -dijo Alice asombrada.

-¡Este tipo es muy poderoso! -dijo Mira.- ¡Vamos Wilda! ¡Activar habilidades, Arena Twister! -activo Mira.

-¡Es hora de que te rindas! -dijo Wilda, de los agujeros de sus hombros salio mucha arena. Wilda golpeo la arena con sus puños, y la arena salio disparada en forma de lanzas contra Morticon.

Aumento de potencia de Magma Wilda - 700 Gs - 1000 Gs

-¿EN SERIO ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES? ¡LLAMARADA CYBORG! -Morticon abrio su boca, y de ella salio una poderosa llamarada gris que desintegro las lanzas de arena de Wilda y la quemo por completo.

-¡AAAAH! -grito de dolor Wilda, quien cayo al suelo.

-¡Activar habilidades, Estilo Kazami: Sacrificio de las Cuatro Sombras! -activo Shun, y entonces Taylean invoco cuatro sombras que empezaron a atarse a Morticon, quien dejo de moverse.

-MUY INTERESANTE... UNA HABILIDAD DE SELLADO. AL FIN ALGO DIVERTIDO. ¡PERO NO SIRVE, LOCURA INFERNAL! -Morticon rio sadicamente, la maquina de vapor de su cabeza empezó a echar mucho vapor, y Morticon se cubrio con un aura gris, y con un grito de odio, las sombras que le estaban sellando fueron destruidas.- ¡DESAPARECE!

-¡TAYLEAN, CUIDADO! -grito Shun.

Morticon rapidamente se abalanzo sobre Taylean, y de un solo golpe con su espada, dejo KO a Taylean, estrellandolo contra un edificio.

Aumento de potencia de Morticon - 2200 Gs - 2600 Gs

-¡Activar habilidades, Vortice Oceanico! -activo Marucho.

-¡Es hora de que dejes de divertirte, amigo! -dijo Tristar, y lanzo una esfera de agua giratoria contra Morticon.

-AHI QUIENES NO SABEN CUANDO AHI QUE RENDIRSE. -Morticon simplemente puso su espada como si fuera un bate de beisbol, y de un solo golpe exploto la esfera.- ¡OJOS PURGATORIO! -Morticon lanzo dos rayos por sus ojos, que al impactar contra Tristar, lo fulminaron y cayo al suelo, insconciente.

Aumento de potencia de Morticon - 2600 Gs - 2800 Gs

-¡TRISTAR! -grito con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, Marucho.

-¡Esto no te lo perdonaremos! -dijo Alice.- ¡Activar habilidades, Tridente Mortal!

-Esto por atacar a nuestros amigos. -dijo Hydranoid, lanzando tres bolas de energia oscura contra Morticon, quien las recibio de forma tan rapida que no pudo reaccionar.

Reducción de potencia de Morticon - 2800 Gs - 2000 Gs

-JEJEJEJE... ¡UN CONTRICANTE DE MI CALIBRE! POR DESGRACIA, NO PUEDO SEGUIR DISFRUTANDO ESTE COMBATE CONTIGO, TENDRE QUE ACABAR CON TU EXISTENCIA. -dijo Morticon, acumulando energia Caos en su espada.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Ace extrañado.

-¡EL CAOS MAS TEMIBLE! **¡ATAQUE DEL INFIERNO OSCURO! **-la espada de Morticon adquirio un aura oscura, rodeada por espiritus oscuros. Morticon rio sadicamente, y abalanzando su espada, toda la energía Caos y los espiritus malignos fueron liberados contra Hydranoid, quien recibio el tajo mortal de Morticon.

-¿Que... que es... esto!? -exclamo Hydranoid, noto como si las fuerzas le abandonasen, y vio que su cuerpo de alguna manera, empezaba a hacerse poco visible, y desaparecia.

-¡MI ATAQUE MAS PODEROSO, DESTRUYE TU EXISTENCIA EN ESTE MUNDO, Y TE CONDENA A SER UN ESPIRITU INVISIBLE E INUTIL POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! ¡MUAJAJAJA! -grito Morticon.

-¡Alice! -grito Hydranoid, pero desaparecio en un instante.

-¡NOOO! -grito Alice llorando.

* * *

**En otro lugar del Mega Interespacio...**

Runo miro extrañada a todas partes. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Tigrerra, creo que algo esta pasando. -dijo Runo.

-Si, yo tambien siento que algo no anda bien... -dijo Tigrerra.- ¿Pero el que...?

-¿Por que...? Nada de esto había ocurrido anteriomente... nunca había pasado nada así... ni con Naga, ni con Zenoheld o Barodius... -dijo Runo.

-Runo... me temo que algo malo esta pasando, todo esto esta conectado... -dijo Tigrerra.

-Xeo... ¡quisiera que estuvieras aqui conmigo! -penso Runo.

De pronto, un terremoto ocurrio. Muchas personas salian corriendo, muy alterados, algunos llorando.

-Tigrerra, esto va de mal en peor. Algo malo esta pasando. ¡Debemos hacer algo! -dijo Runo decidida.

-Quizas... yo pueda ayudarte. -dijo una extraña voz que llamo la atención de Runo y Tigrerra.

-¿Quien eres? -preguntaron Tigrerra y Runo. La voz comenzo a reirse. Runo y Tigrerra oyeron con atención, y vieron que la voz procedia de un callejón, al que se acercaron.

Un chico oculto en las sombras, peliazul, pelo en punta, vestido de negro y azul oscuro. Notaron como al reirse mostraba sus dientes, afilados como los de un tiburon. Aparentaba la misma edad que Runo.

-Encantado Runo Misaki... Mi nombre es Kisame... y Xeo-san me mando a buscarte. -dijo Kisame.

-¿X-Xeo? -pregunto extrañada Runo.

-¡Runo, no debes fiarte de este tipo! -dijo Tigrerra alarmada.

-Usted debe de ser el Bakugan de Runo-san, me parece correcto su personalidad protectora a su compañera. Pero no se preocupe, yo soy... socio de Xeo-san, por asi decirlo. -dijo Kisame.

-¿Sois... amigos? -pregunto Runo.

-Amigos... no sabria como explicarlo. Digamos, que del grupo que usted conoce como Equipo Venganza, yo hiba a ser quien ocuparia su puesto, hasta que el aparecio, con sus increibles habilidades para las batallas Bakugan. Aunque al principio me parecio injusto... luego entendí los ideales de Xeo-san, y decidi ser... su ''socio''. -explico Kisame.

-No se porque... pero me das confianza. ¡Bien, confiare en ti, ayudame a averiguar que pasa! -le pidio Runo.

-De acuerdo... supongo que entonces tambien deberia presentarte a mi Bakugan. -dijo Kisame, y un Bakugan salto a su hombro.

-Soy Aquos Shark... encantado de conoceros. -dijo Shark amablemente.

-¿Es un Bakugan Caos...? -dijo Tigrerra enfadada.

-Lo era... pero al ser sustituido por Xeo-san, hice todo lo posible para que Shark obtuviese un alma. Un día una amable voz de mujer, que decia que era la creadora de los Bakugan, dijo que le daria alma... Y asi fue como Shark dejo de ser un Bakugan Caos. -dijo Kisame.

Runo sabía que esa voz se trataba de Código Eva, solo ella podria lograr tales milagros.

-Bueno... ¿nos marchamos? -pregunto Shark.

-Si. -dijeron Runo y Tigrerra, esta ultima con poca confianza.

* * *

**En una montaña de Nueva Vestroia...**

Dan, Haibaku y Jesús llegaron por fin a la cima de la montaña. Habían descansado bastante, y había dejado de llover, cosa que aprovecharon para escalar lo que quedaba de montaña. Muchas veces estuvieron a punto de caerse, pero no se rindieron, y siguieron escalando.

Por fin, vieron una gran abertura en las rocas, era una cueva.

-Entremos. -dijo Dan.

Todos entraron a la cueva y caminaron durante bastante tiempo. La cueva era muy oscura y no se podia ver practicamente nada, pero siguieron caminando. Cada vez el presentimiento de que se acercaban a algo poderoso, se hacia mas fuerte.

-Veo que lograsteis llegar hasta mi. -dijo una tranquila voz. Los luchadores empezaron a correr, y llegaron al final de la cueva, donde una gran luz lo iluminaba todo. Era el Orbe Sagrado.

-Orbe Sagrado, es decir... Código Eva. -dijo Drago.

-No hace mucho que nos vimos... veo que te encuentras bien, Wavern. -dijo Código Eva desde el Orbe Sagrado.

-Si, muchas gracias por revivirme. -dijo Wavern haciendo una reverencia.

-No hace falta que des las gracias... Supongo que habeis venido a encontrar respuestas sobre los Bakugan Caos, los Mechtogan, etc... -dijo Código Eva.

-Asi es, Código Eva. -dijo Haibaku.

-De acuerdo... Vereis, todo comenzo hace milenios. -empezó a explicar Código Eva.

_"Cuando aun no existia nada, solo la mas absoluta oscuridad... Una luz surgio, no se sabe como. Aquella luz ilumino la Nada, y los transformo en lo que hoy llamamos Universo, desterrando toda oscuridad al eterno olvido.__ Aquella luz, creadora de vida y esperanza, a la que llamare Gran Divinidad, hizo que su luz se expandiese por todo lo creado en aquellos instantes. Los planetas fueron creados, estrellas, cuerpos celestes... Galaxias, cúmulos de galaxias, dimensiones... Todo fue creado.  
_

_La Gran Divinidad sin embargo, estaba solo. Asi que comenzo con sus celestiales poderes, la vida. Lo primero que creo fueron 10 seres divinos de poderes sagrados: los Diez Sagrados Arcángeles. Estos seres ayudaron a la Gran Divinidad a crear vida en el universo, y a la vez daban compañia y amistad a su Gran Divinidad._

_Pronto, la vida fue creada y expandida por el universo. Primero, vida microscopica... luego, animales, plantas, insectos, reptiles, peces... Y luego humanos, neathianos, gundalianos, vestales..._

_Por último, su Gran Divinidad, en compañia de los Diez Sagrados Arcángeles, crearon el Plano Inexistente Espiritual... Allí donde las almas de los muertos irian, para vivir en paz eterna, o en un mal eterno. Fueron dos mundos creados los que constituyeron ese plano: El Gran Edén, mundo de paz eterna y residencia desde entonces de la Gran Divinidad, tambien llamado Paraiso, el Cielo, el Jardín del Edén... allí irian las almas que en vida realizaron actos de bondad y paz, amor y esperanza; y el Inframundo, mundo de purificación eterna, lugar donde las almas de los impuros sufririan su castigo eterno para ser purificados, y algún día poder ser llevados al Gran Edén.  
_

_De los seres originales, solo la Gran Divinidad residiria en el Plano Inexistente Espiritual. Así lo decidieron los Diez Sagrados Arcángeles, ellos vigilarian el Plano Existente Físico, y para evitar que con el tiempo sus poderes se reducieran, sellaron sus almas en estatuas eternas e irrompibles, en dimensiones distintas y lejanas, pero conectadas. Ellos vigilarian el universo, y si alguien necesitara de sus ayudas, solo los valientes que superasen unas pruebas para ver si son dignos; podrian invocarles._

_Antes de que sellaran sus almas, los Diez Sagrados Arcángeles se reunieron una última vez, y con sus poderes... me crearon a mi. Ellos me confiaron un gran secreto que solo ellos y la Gran Divinidad sabian. Al revelarme ese secreto, me dijeron que crease a los Bakugan, para asegurar el futuro de todo lo creado. Y debería darles la capacidad de crear a los Mechtogan, seres cuyos poderes los ayudarian._

_Y así fue como los Diez Sagrados Arcángeles se sellaron, para vigilar el universo, y la Gran Divinidad, aun residiendo en el Gran Edén, estaria a su vez en todas partes, pues su amor por la vida, por sus hijos, es ilimitado. Muchos humanos siguieron el camino de la Gran Divinidad..."  
_

-Ya se como sigue. -dijo Jesús mirando a Haibaku.- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-¡Si! La Gran Divinidad y Dios, ¡seguro son lo mismo! -dijo Haibaku sonriendo.

-Ahi algo de lo que tengo duda. -dijo Dan, sabía que Código Eva les hiba a contar sobre los Mechtogan y el lazo entre Bakugans y humanos, neathianos, gundalianos y vestales; y tambien sobre los Bakugan Caos. Pero antes tenia que preguntar algo mas. Y sabía que Drago tambien lo pensaba.

-¿Que era ese gran secreto que los Diez Sagrados Arcángeles te dijeron? ¿Que tan preocupante es ese secreto que te obligo a crear a los Bakugan y Mechtogans? -preguntaron a la vez Dan y Drago.

...

-**Una profecia.** -dijo Código Eva preocupada.

* * *

**En el Mega Interespacio...**

Por fin, Runo y Tigrerra, y Kisame y Shark, llegaron al lugar de donde venia toda la energía maligna de la que huian las personas.

-No... -dijo Runo horrorizada.

El escenario era horrible. Todos los edificios destruidos, todo en ruinas, lleno de datos que desaparecian. El Mega Interespacio había sido muy dañado.

-Y parece que eso no es lo único grave que a pasado... -dijo Kisame serio.

Runo se tapo la boca para no gritar. Entre los escombros estaban Julie, Shun, Marucho, Ace, Mira, Alice y Nicole, insconcientes, respiraban agitadamente, pero estaban heridos. Y no solo eso, tambien estaban los Bakugan, derrotados y masacrados. Estaban amontonados, como si algo los hubiera colocado a la fuerza en un mismo lugar.

-¿Pero que...? -dijo Tigrerra asustada.

-Lo que haya echo esto... es inmensamente poderoso. -dijo Shark, y entonces notaron como muchisima energia era acumulada en un solo lugar.

-**¡ATAQUE DEL INFIERNO OSCURO! **-Morticon lanzo su ataque mas poderoso. Agito su espada llena de energía Caos y rodeada por espiritus malignos, y todo esto fue lanzado contra los Bakugan amontonados, quien recibieron dolorosamente el ataque y gritaron de dolor, para luego desaparecer todos.

-¡NOOOOO! -gritaron Runo y Tigrerra.

-Asi que tu eres el responsable de esto. -dijo Kisame cogiendo la esfera de Shark.- Esto va a ser muy peligroso, tengamos cuidado Shark.

Morticon se giro, y miro a Kisame, Runo, Shark y Tigrerra. Empezó a reirse sadicamente.

-GENIAL... MAS VICTIMAS QUE SUFRIRAN... -empezo a decir Morticon, lamiendo su espada de forma sádica.

-¡Ahora, lucha Bakugan, Aquos Shark, acción! -lanzo Kisame, pero antes de que Shark apareciese, Morticon termino su frase.

-**¡EL CAOS MAS TEMIBLE!** -grito Morticon.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: espero que les gustase, pues mañana me centrare solamente en hacer lo que yo llamo... ¡Proyecto Haibaku! En Noticias JesusST En Directo. Debido a ciertas razones que me hacen sentir mal, relacionadas con Haibaku, me gustaria hacer un capítulo dedicado a todo lo que los usuarios apreciamos a Haibaku ^^ (Siento que me estoy aprovechando la verdad... Haibaku me hizo conductor de Hello Mikus y Tomorrow, a echo cinco capítulos de Tomorrow para la batalla de Serrator, y muchas cosas mas, y ahora que lo pienso, siento como si me estuviera aprovechando de su bondad T^T lo siento mucho Haibaku!)

Dan: a sido un gran capítulo y muy largo...

Yo: aparecio un personaje nuevo, se conto una larga historia...

Spectra: muchas cosas mas ocurriran en el siguiente capítulo!

Yo: Espero que os gustase, porque ya solo quedan dos capítulos para cerrar la segunda saga.

Todos: ¡byeeeee!


End file.
